


Freyas Fluch

by Jamage



Series: Mini-Vengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamage/pseuds/Jamage
Summary: Nachdem Tony die letzten Paar Tage damit beschäftigt war den Babysitter zu spielen, kehrt Freya nun den Spieß für Loki und die restlichen Bewohner des Avenger Towers um...





	1. Chapter 1

*  
Mini-Vengers 

Zweiter Teil

Kapitel 1

Tony

Als Tony die Augen öffnete, hatte er im ersten Moment nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Die Versammlung von entsetzten Erwachsenen um ihn herum verhieß allerdings nichts Gutes. Zumindest waren immerhin seine Eltern nicht in Sicht. Von daher konnte er sich vielleicht aus allem herausreden, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, was er angestellt hatte. Blöderweise konnte die Abwesenheit seiner Eltern allerdings auch bedeuten, dass er wieder einmal entführt worden war.

Das passierte immer mal wieder und stets weigerte sich Howard irgendwelches Lösegeld zu zahlen. Man dürfe solche Leute nicht auch noch bestärken, war sein Totschlagargument wann immer Tonys Mutter, oder Jarvis es wagten ihm zu widersprechen. Zumindest war es das einzige Argument, das Tony jemals zu hören bekommen hatte. 

Zu Tonys Glück hatte bisher noch keiner seiner Entführer sich so schlau angestellt, dass die vereinten Kräfte von Howard, Tante Peggy und Jarvis nicht ausgereicht hätten um ihn unversehrt wiederzubekommen. Allerdings hatte er den düsteren Verdacht, dass dieses Glück nicht ewig halten würde.

„Ähm. Entschuldigung?“, versuchte Tony sein Glück bei dem dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den zerstreuten Augen eines Wissenschaftlers, außerhalb seines angestammten Territoriums, der um einiges näher bei ihm stand als er es von Erwachsenen gewöhnt war. Bei den meisten Entführern kam es nur darauf an, den einen zu finden, dem nicht wohl war bei dem Gedanken sich an einem Kind zu vergreifen. Sobald er den gefunden hatte, brauchte Tony eigentlich nur noch seine großen Kinderaugen und die passende Gelegenheit um sich auf und davon zu machen. Anscheinend hatte er hier wohl die richtige Wahl auf Anhieb getroffen, denn zur Antwort bekam er ein Schluchzen und eine Umarmung. 

„Oh Gott. Tony.“ Okay das war jetzt nicht was Tony erwartet hatte, aber er nahm den Gefühlsausbruch genauso stoisch hin wie er einen Wutausbruch von Howard über sich hätte ergehen lassen. 

„Du verdammtes Miststück.“ Der wütende Ausruf ließ Tony aufschauen. Beim Anblick eines Mannes in einer Lederrüstung mit goldenen und grünen Verzierungen klappte Tonys die Kinnlade herunter. Hauptsächlich weil hinter dem Mann ein weiterer in voller Kampfmontur stand, der ihm die Arme um die Taille geschlungen hatte und offenbar versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten sich auf eine hämisch lachende, blonde Frau zu stürzen, die etwas trug, das Tony vage an eine Tischdecke erinnerte.

„Du weißt was ich will und ich habe offenbar etwas entdeckt, was du willst. Also wenn du deinen Freund wiedersehen willst dann gib mir, was immer mein hätte sein sollte. Du hast Zeit bis zum Erntemond, danach wird dieser Zauber unumkehrbar“, dozierte die blonde Frau bevor sie immer noch lachend in einer Wolke aus lila Rauch verschwand.

„Wach auf Tony. Du träumst“, murmelte der Junge und kniff die Augen fest zusammen in der Hoffnung gleich in seinem warmen Bett zu liegen, wo Jarvis ihm eine heiße Milch bringen würde und sie zusammen über seinen verrückten Traum lachen konnten.

Ein weiterer wütender Schrei und das Splittern von Glas ließ Tony die Augen wieder aufreißen. Der Mann in der Lederrüstung hatte seine Faust durch die Scheibe der Eisdiele gerammt. Das musste wehgetan haben. Tony konnte einen dünnen Faden Blut an seiner Hand hinabrinnen sehen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte der Mann der Tony noch immer an sich gedrückt hielt wie einen Rettungsring auf offener See.

„Sicher“, antwortete Tony in dem Tonfall, der seinen Vater jedes Mal zur Weißglut brachte, weil er so verdammt desinteressiert klingen konnte. „Aber wenn du mich zu meiner Mum zurückbringen könntest, wäre das echt klasse“, tastete Tony sich wenig subtil vor, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht allzu viel Zeit haben dürfte bis diese Situation sich für ihn zum Schlechteren wandelte.

Ein Mann, den Tony bisher nicht bemerkt hatte und der neben einer gefährlich aussehenden Frau mit langen roten Haaren stand, gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich.

Tonys Blick raste durch den Raum und er stellte mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen fest, dass es hier viel zu viele Leute gab, die offenbar alle zusammengehörten. Der Mann der ihn festhielt kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden, doch die Frau mit den roten Haaren, Tony taufte sie bei sich Rotkäppchen zumindest bis ihm etwas Passenderes eingefallen war, legte ihm gerade eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Mann neben ihr sah aus als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen, oder sich vielleicht übergeben, doch ein weiterer Mann mit blonden Haaren redete leise auf ihn ein wie auf ein krankes Pferd. Wieder etwas näher an Tonys anderer Seite stand ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit warmen Augen, der seinen besorgten Blick von einem emotionalen Zusammenbruch zum nächsten schweifen ließ. Er zwinkerte Tony zu und der konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verbeißen. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass diese Entführer nicht die schlimmsten waren mit denen er es je zu tun gehabt hatte. Dann waren da natürlich noch der schwarzhaarige Mann mit dem grünen Umhang und der blonde Riese der nun mit dröhnender Stimme irgendwelche Dinge von sich gab, die für Tony nun überhaupt keinen Sinn machten. Oh und da war noch ein weiterer Kerl mit straßenköterblonden Haaren, der offenbar oben auf der Verkaufstheke hockte. Das hatte Tony schon immer mal machen wollen, doch Jarvis sagte es gehörte sich nicht.

„Wir sollten von der Straße runter.“, stellte Rotkäppchen unbeeindruckt fest und der Mann der Tony im Arm hielt, Tony beschloss ihn vorläufig Teddybär zu nennen, nickte wiederstrebend.

Tony machte sich für den Moment bereit in dem Teddybär ihn loslassen würde, doch gerade als er den ersten Schritt machte um über die Straße zu rennen und im Gewirr der Straße zu verschwinden, kam eine Hand aus dem Nichts und hob ihn so mühelos in ein Paar starker Arme, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. Nicht zuletzt, weil einer dieser Arme aus Metall war und ihm unangenehm in den Rücken drückte. Dennoch, wie genial war das denn?

„Du bist ein Cyborg?“, platzte Tony heraus und wand sich in den Armen, die ihn vorm Abstürzen bewahrten um einen genaueren Blick auf die Gliedmaße zu werfen, die eindeutig aussah wie einer der kühneren Sci-Fi-Träume aus Tonys Fantasie. Die Finger des Jungen glitten ungefragt über die Metallplatten, die sich beinahe nahtlos zu einem beweglichen Arm formierten und offenbar bis zur Schulter dieses Kerls hinaufreichten. Abgesehen von einem roten Stern war der Arm ganz und ganz von silbrig glänzender Farbe, doch Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das hier kein einfacher Edelstahl war. Allerdings würde er eine ganze Reihe von Tests brauchen um herauszufinden, woraus der Arm gemacht war und wieso der Mann offenbar in der Lage war ihn auch noch zu bewegen wie einen richtigen Arm aus Fleisch und Blut und irgendwie wagte Tony zu bezweifeln, dass sein Entführer lange genug stillsitzen würde, damit er seine Neugierde befriedigen konnte. Ein leises Lachen riss Tony aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Siehst du, Buck. Selbst als Winzling ist Tony in deinen Arm vernarrt. Wahrscheinlich macht er am wenigsten Theater wenn er ihn in seine Einzelteile zerlegen darf um zu sehen wie er funktioniert.“ Der Cyborg, der Tony nun auf seinen Armen zurechtrückte-Buck-was für seltsamer Name, gab dem blonden Mann der so gestichelt hatte eine Antwort, die ganz sicher nicht für Tonys Ohren geeignet war, doch er merkte sich den neuen Satz Schimpfwörter nur zu gerne. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann man die mal brauchen konnte.

„Genug gealbert Jungs. Zurück zum Turm“, beendete Rotkäppchen, die Tony aus dem Bauch heraus als die vorläufig gefährlichste Person innerhalb der Gruppe eingestuft hatte das Gezanke. „Rhodey hat Happy angerufen. Er wartet eine Ecke weiter auf uns.“ Tony merkte sich die Namen, obwohl er nicht so recht wusste, ob sie ihm noch nützlich sein konnten, doch er wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich abhauen musste, wenn er nicht in noch größere Schwierigkeiten geraten wollte. Natürlich könnte er auch um Hilfe schreien und das Beste hoffen, doch das funktionierte eigentlich nie. 

„Hilfe. Ich werde entführt“, stieß Tony einen Schrei auf gut Glück aus. Buck warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, während dem blonden Witzbold die Kinnlade herunterfiel und der Mann in grün sich eine Hand vors Gesicht schlug. 

Mehrere Passanten kamen an Tony und den anderen vorbei, doch Tony hörte nur hier und da Gewisper über die Avengers, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wer das sein sollte, und er bekam sogar das eine oder andere Lächeln. 

„Oh ist der süß.“, flüsterte eine Frau im Vorbeigehen ihrer Freundin so laut zu, dass Tony sie auch noch über den Straßenlärm hinweg verstehen konnte.

„Jepp. Wetten das der auf Starks Konto geht?“, erwiderte ihre Freundin und die beiden brachen in heftiges Gegiggel aus. Naja es war den Versuch wert gewesen.

„Tony, niemand will dich entführen“, versuchte Teddybär Tony zu beruhigen. Der warf ihm nur einen ungläubig-entnervten Blick zu und fügte sich für den Moment in sein Schicksal. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis ein Auto in Sicht kam. Tony stutzte beim Anblick des Nummernschildes und sein Gehirn schaltete in Hyperdrive. 

„Das ist eins von Howards Autos“, murmelte er als der Cyborg, Buck, ihn auf den Rücksitz des Wagens beförderte und seinen Gurt schloss. 

„Gut erkannt, Kleiner.“, antwortete Buck und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Tony biss sich auf die Lippe und sah sich noch einmal die Menschen an, die sich gerade alle in den Wagen zu quetschen versuchten, der definitiv nicht für neun Personen plus Fahrer ausgelegt war. Schließlich stieß der Mann in grün einen entnervten Seufzer aus und wedelte mit der Hand. Auf keinen Fall wurde der Wagen größer, doch plötzlich fanden alle Platz. Selbst der blonde Riese, der auf Tony den Eindruck machte als sei er entweder leicht angetrunken, oder geradewegs aus dem Mittelalter ins moderne New York gestolpert. 

„Wohin fahren wir?“, fragte Tony, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Wenn diese Leute für seinen Vater arbeiteten, konnte er sich schon denken wohin es ging. Howard und Tonys Mutter stritten seit Monaten um kaum etwas anderes als Howards Beschluss seinen Erben auf irgendein Internat zu schicken. Jarvis war der Einzige, der auf die Idee gekommen war Tony zu fragen, was er von dieser Idee hielt. Nicht viel. Auch wenn das Leben mit seinem Vater nicht immer einfach war, Tony wollte nicht weg von zu Hause. Da wusste er immerhin in neun von zehn Fällen, wann er gegen irgendeine Regel verstoßen hatte, die sich Howard in den allermeisten Fällen erst während er Tony anbrüllte ausdachte. In einem Internat würde er ganz von vorne anfangen müssen und ganz bestimmt gab es da keine Werkstatt, in die Tony sich flüchten konnte um an irgendetwas herumzubasteln, was sein Vater ohnehin nur als Abfall ansehen würde.

„Zum Avengers Tower“, antwortete der Mann in grün, noch hatte Tony keinen Spitznamen für ihn doch es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern. Tony sah zu ihm auf und versuchte vergeblich sich an die Namen der Schulen zu erinnern, die seine Eltern sich gegenseitig an den Kopf warfen. Der Mann sah so aus als sollte Tony definitiv wissen wovon er redete und Tony beschloss erst einmal so zu tun als ob. Erwachsene glaubten oft, dass er wusste wovon er redete wenn er nur so tat und meistens erklärten sie doch irgendwann genug, dass Tony sich den Rest zusammenreimen konnte.

„Ihr seid dann wohl die Avengers“, wagte er einen Schuss ins Blaue hinein und sah an den Reaktionen um sich herum, dass er Recht hatte, obwohl da noch mehr sein musste. Für einen Moment hatte er so was wie Trauer in den Augen des Mannes in grün, Erlkönig, schoss Tony eine von Jarvis weniger beruhigenden gute Nacht Geschichten durch den Kopf, aufblitzen sehen. 

„Ich bin Loki.“, stellte sich der Mann in grün plötzlich vor und hielt Tony die Hand hin. „Und ja. Wir sind die Avengers. Das sind Rhodey, Thor, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha und Bruce.“ Tonys Augen huschten von einem zum anderen und im Stillen fragte er sich, weshalb diese Gruppe sich wohl als Avengers bezeichnete.

„Tony Stark, aber das dürftet ihr ja wissen“, erwiderte Tony und schüttelte Lokis Hand. Seine Haut war kühl, so wie Metall, das zu lange im Keller gelegen hatte. 

„Ja das wissen wir, Tony, hör zu das hier wird nicht leicht zu erklären sein, aber ich möchte dich bitten uns bis zum Ende zuzuhören“, fuhr Loki fort. Tonys Stimmung hellte sich auf. Es gab nicht gerade viele Erwachsene, die ihm freiwillig irgendetwas erklären und erst Recht nicht dann wenn er wirklich wissen wollte, was vor sich ging.

„Loki“, mischte sich Steve ein und bedachte Loki mit einem Blick, der Tony unangenehm an Howard erinnerte.

„Was?“, zischte Loki zurück und Tony hatte für einen Moment den Eindruck grüne Funken in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, die auch so schon ganz schön grün waren. Jepp eindeutig irgendeine Art von Fabelwesen, und definitiv etwas Gefährliches.

„Hältst du es für eine gute Idee ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?“, fragte der blonde Meckerer und Tony entwickelte beinahe augenblicklich eine Abneigung gegen ihn. Nur weil er erst seit ein paar Tagen sieben war hieß das nicht, dass man ihn wie ein Baby behandeln konnte. Er öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, was ihm von Howard gewiss einen Satz heiße Ohren bescheren könnte, als Loki ihm zuvor kam.

„Ja, Rogers. Ich lüge meine Kinder nicht an und ich werde es bei Tony nicht anders halten.“, fauchte er und die Temperatur im Auto sank merklich. Sehr zu Tonys Erstaunen, schien das Steve die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn zu treiben. Interessant. Dann klickte etwas in Tonys Hinterkopf.

„Steve Rogers?“, fragte er ungläubig und starrte Steve eindringlich an, während er in Gedanken die amerikanische Flagge über seine Gestalt legte. „So wie Captain America?“, fragte er weiter und sah von Steve zurück zu Loki. Der seufzte und schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Ja, Tony, genau so. Das da“, er deutete auf Steve. „ist Captain Steve Rogers. Er war ziemlich lang im Eis eingefroren und hin und wieder wünschte ich mir sie hätten ihn nie gefunden.“ Tony unterdrückte ein Kichern. 

„Hat Howard ihn gefunden?“, fragte er dann und überlegte ob sein Vater wohl noch mehr Gründe als die ständigen Entführungen hatte um ihn ins Internat abzuschieben. Tony hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass Howard seinen alten Helden lieber mochte als seinen Sohn, doch dass er nicht damit geprahlt hätte, dass seine Expeditionen ins Eis endlich von Erflog gekrönt gewesen waren, kam Tony dann doch ein wenig unwahrscheinlich vor.

„Nicht direkt“, antwortete Loki ein wenig kryptisch. „Das gehört zu den Dingen die komplizierter werden. Nachher. Versprochen.“ Tony beschloss Loki für den Augenblick zu glauben und sah wieder zu Captain America hinüber. Er schwankte immer wieder zwischen Bewunderung für den Helden und Hass auf den Mann, der ihm Howards Aufmerksamkeit streitig machte. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter.

„Wenn er Steve Rogers ist. Ist das dann Sergeant James Bucky Barnes?“, stellte Tony die nächste Frage, die ihm in den Sinn kam, dicht gefolgt von: „Und wo um alles in der Welt hat er einen Roboterarm herbekommen? Ich dachte er wäre bloß Scharfschütze bei den Howling Commandos und dann irgendwann kurz vor Cap gestorben?“ Bucky zuckte sichtlich zusammen und Loki schien nun erst so wirklich um Worte zu ringen.

„HYDRA“, antwortete Bruce an Lokis Stelle und Tonys Augen weiteten sich. 

„Die Bösen gibt’s immer noch?“, fragte er leise und warf Bucky einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Der nickte und Tony wagte für den Moment nicht weiter zu bohren. HYDRA war für Howard immer ein heikles Thema, selbst wenn er von Cap schwärmte und Tony dabei so lange um sich duldete wie sonst nie. Loki nickte und hoffte wahrscheinlich im Stillen, dass Tonys Wissensdurst zumindest für den Moment gestillt war, doch er hatte kein Glück. Tony reagierte auf fremde Situationen immer mit einer Million Fragen. Zumindest sagte Jarvis das und der hatte Tonys Meinung nach noch am häufigsten Recht.

„Aber Howard erzählt immer, dass Cap die alle besiegt hat?“, stellte Tony fragend fest und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Loki, da der neben Teddybär-Bruce wohl der einzige Erwachsene in diesem Auto war, der sich dazu herabließ mit ihm zu reden.

„Ich weiß nicht was damals passiert ist, Tony, ich war nicht dabei, aber ich nehme an das nach dem Verschwinden des Red Skull jemand anders seine Arbeit aufgenommen hat. Das Böse ist eine Idee, Tony, und die sind nur schwer zu vernichten.“ Für einen Moment sah Tony in Lokis Gesicht, einen Ausdruck, den er nur zu gut kannte. Erwachsene, die befürchteten ihn mit irgendwelchen Informationen zu überfordern, hatten alle diesen Blick, der auf der einen Seite sagt, entschuldige, das kannst du noch gar nicht verstehen und auf der anderen Seite, mein Gott Kinder sind ja so dumm. Allerdings musste Loki schon früher aufstehen um zu viel von Tony zu verlangen. Zumindest wenn es um Intelligenz ging. Der Junge musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, dann jedoch nickte er zustimmend und wandte sich einem neuen Thema zu.

„Bist du auch ein Super Soldat?“, fragte er beinahe schon herausfordernd und Loki schüttelte mit einem halben Grinsen den Kopf. 

„Ich bin Loki, Gott des Chaos, stets zu Diensten“, erwiderte er und Tony ging nicht nur ein Licht, sondern eher ein ganzer Kronleuchter, auf.

„Loki? Wirklich? Jarvis hat mir mal Geschichten von irgendwelchen Göttern erzählt. Griechen und Römer und Wikinger. Ist dein ältester Sohn wirklich ein Pferd?“, plapperte Tony wie so oft ohne nachzudenken drauflos. Der blonde Riese, Thor, zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Pferdes so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe auf Bruce Schoß gelandet wäre, doch Tony ignorierte ihn gerade.

„Sleipnir ist ein heikles Thema für mich Tony. Wenn du willst erzähl ich dir von ihn wenn wir unter uns sind, aber diese Geschichte ist nicht für aller Leute Ohren gedacht.“ Tony hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass Loki den Rest des Teams nicht so besonders mochte, doch das konnte er ihm ziemlich gut nachfühlen. Abgesehen von Bruce hatten sie bisher keinen allzu guten Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, wobei Natasha und Clint sich auffallend im Hintergrund hielten. Die beiden erinnerten Tony auf seltsame Art an seine Tante Peggy, wenn die gerade von der Arbeit kam. Spione beschloss Tony. Irgendwie konnte man dann beinahe durch Peggy hindurchsehen, so als wäre sie noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht aufzufallen, dass sie sich auch vor den Blicken ihres Patensohnes verbarg.

„Wir sind da Boss“, meldete sich der Chauffeur zu Wort und parkte das Auto in der größten Garage, die Tony bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und das mochte schon etwas heißen, schließlich lebte er mit Howard Stark zusammen, dem seine Autos beinahe so wichtig waren wie Captain America.

 

Natasha 

Eine Welle violetter Magie rauschte über sie hinweg und auf einmal erinnerte sich Nat nicht nur an all die Zeit, die sie vergessen hatte während sie wieder zum Kind geworden war, sondern auch an die zwei Tage, die sie in Tony Starks Obhut so sehr Kind hatte sein dürfen wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Ein Schrilles Lachen machte sie auf die Situation vor ihren Augen aufmerksam. So schnell sie konnte analysierte sie, was sie zu sehen bekam, doch sie war nicht schnell genug um zu verhindern, dass die Zauberin, Freya, die offenbar ein Hühnchen mit Loki zu rupfen hatte in einer violetten Rauchwolke verschwand.

Nats Augen schossen weiterhin durch die Eisdiele und landeten schließlich auf Tony. Auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte, Nat war erschüttert. Sie kannte Kinderfotos von Stark, doch ihn in Fleisch und Blut als Kind zu sehen, war etwas vollkommen anderes. Zuvor hatte er Bruce auf dem Arm gehabt, jetzt war der Wissenschaftler neben ihm zu Boden gesunken und hielt das Kind in den Armen, während er sichtlich damit kämpfte den Hulk unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

Zivilisten waren praktisch keine mehr anwesend, die kurze Auseinandersetzung zwischen Loki und Freya hatte offenbar gereicht um den Überlebensinstinkt der Eis essenden Bevölkerung zu wecken.  
Loki schlug seine Faust durch die Glasscheibe der Eisdiele und Nat zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Gott die Beherrschung verlor und wenn es passierte, war es immer gut sich nicht in seiner Schusslinie zu befinden. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Scan beschloss Nat, dass Rhodey derjenige war, der noch am wenigsten aufgewühlt wirkte und schickte ihn unauffällig los um einen Abholservice zu organisieren.

Tony sah aus als hätte ihn der Schock der Verwandlung vorrübergehend ausgeknockt. Clint war auf der Theke, obwohl Nat ihm ansehen konnte, dass er mit Vergnügen noch um einiges höher geklettert wäre, wenn es ihm nicht wichtiger wäre bei seinen Freunden zu bleiben. Steve und Bucky hielten sich gegenseitig aufrecht und vor allem Bucky war ein wenig weiß um die Nase, obwohl seine Emotionen sonst in etwa so leicht zu lesen waren wie ihre eigenen. 

Sam dagegen schien wie üblich ein Fels in der Brandung und beobachtete Thor und Loki dabei wie sie in schnellem Asgardisch diskutierten. Wobei Nat nur deswegen nicht von einem Streit ausging, weil noch keine Fäuste geflogen waren.

Nat stellte ihr Bedürfnis dem grünäugigen Gott ein halbes Dutzend Fragen zu stellen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die Situation vor ihrer Nase. Tony war gerade aufgewacht und machte nicht den Eindruck, den Nat von ihm erwartet hätte.

Kein Kind sollte in einer Situation wie dieser einen solch resignierten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellen bevor es sich hinter einer Maske versteckte, die eher zu einem viel älteren Menschen passte. Was Freya wohl damit gemeint hatte, dass Tony einen Deal mit ihr geschlossen hatte? Nat erinnerte sich genau an das Gespräch zwischen den beiden und verfluchte sich ein wenig dafür nicht daran gedacht zu haben, dass es böse Folgen haben könnte, wenn Tony sich mit einem Rudel Kinder außerhalb des Schutzes des Avengers Towers befand.

Andererseits war sie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem diese Entscheidung gefallen war, nur ein dummes Kind gewesen, wenn auch um einiges glücklicher als sie gerne zugeben würde. 

Loki und Thor hatten sich inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle und Nat beendete die sinnlose Diskussion, bevor sie noch ganz ins Rollen kommen konnte. Tony warf ihr einen weiteren Blick zu, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

Im Gegensatz zu dem Genie, dem sie nie im Leben zu getraut hätte sich als guter Babysitter zu bewähren, hatte sie nur begrenzte Erfahrungen mit Kindern. Clints Brut nannte sie Tante und dennoch kostete es sie jedes Mal ein beträchtliches Maß an Mühe ihre professionelle Einstellung abzulegen und den beiden wie der Mensch zu begegnen, der sie eigentlich war. Draußen auf der Farm fiel ihr das leichter, doch hier in einer Umgebung, die sie nicht eben als sicher empfand, war sie nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für ein Kind. 

Auch wenn die Gruppe das sicher anders sehen würde. Es war doch immer wieder das gleiche. Nat war eine Frau, also wurde von ihr erwartet, dass sie wusste wie man ein Kind tröstete, Windeln wechselte und Schlaflieder sang, obwohl sie doch eigentlich auf den ersten Blick klar machen sollte, dass man ihr besser das Sturmgewehr in die Hand drückte statt der Wickeltasche.

Clint wäre bisher Nats logische Wahl gewesen wenn es um Kinder ging. Allerdings hatte Loki sich in den letzten Tagen als erstaunlich guter Vaterersatz erwiesen. Nat witterte eine Geschichte und vermutlich einen Haufen Lügen, doch sie hatte gerade keine Zeit den Trickster zur Seite zu nehmen und durch die Mangel zu drehen. 

Nat trieb ihre Herde von Helden-Freunden zu Rhodeys Wagen und war vage überrascht, dass Tony das Fahrzeug erkannte. Dennoch zückte sie erst einmal ihr, oder vielmehr Tonys, Handy und rief Pepper an. Wenn Nat jemals einen Freund haben sollte und der sich in einen Grundschüler zurückverwandelte, dann wollte sie auf jeden Fall so schnell wie möglich darüber informiert werden.

„Tony?“, meldete sich Pepper und Nat konnte praktisch hören wie erschöpft die andere Frau war. 

„Nein. Ich bin’s Natasha“, erwiderte sie und kontrollierte noch einmal die Umgebung. 

„Was ist los?“ Jetzt war Peppers Stimme dezent panisch und Nat zuckte innerlich zusammen.

„Ganz ruhig. Wir haben alles im Griff. Womit ich meine, dass wir sechs keine Windeln mehr brauchen“, fuhr Nat fort, bevor Pepper anfangen konnte sich Worst-case-Szenarios auszudenken. „Allerdings haben wir, oder besser Tony ein Problem. Wie es scheint ist eine alte Bekannte von Thor und Loki schuld an diesem Dilemma. Allerdings scheint sie beschlossen zu haben, dass es eine gute Idee wäre ihren ersten Fluch aufzuheben und dafür Tony zu schrumpfen. Ich melde mich sobald wir im Turm sind, aber ich denke es wäre besser wenn du hier wärst.“ Nat beendete das Gespräch während sie die Autotür hinter sich schloss, gerade rechtzeitig um Loki Steves Kopf zurechtrücken zu hören.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Tony

„Wow.“ Tony hüpfte aus dem Auto und ging sofort auf Erkundungstour. Er hatte es geschafft seine Mitfahrer so zu überraschen, dass er tatsächlich einige Minuten Zeit hatte sich gründlich umzusehen, bevor Loki sich zu ihm gesellte und ihm stumm dabei zusah, wie er mit den Fingern über den Hochglanzlack des einen oder anderen Autos fuhr.

„Sir, darf ich vorschlagen diese Versammlung in eine angebrachtere Umgebung zu verlegen?“ Tony zuckte nicht zusammen, stattdessen suchten seine Augen beinahe sofort nach den Lautsprechern, durch die Jarvis mit ihm redete.

„Jarvis ist hier? Wieso hat das denn keiner gesagt?“ Tony wurde zum ersten Mal seitdem er in der Eisdiele zu sich gekommen war leichter ums Herz.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir.“, unterbrach JARVIS seinen jungen Herren und in seiner Stimme schwang mehr Mitgefühl mit als man einer AI zutrauen konnte.

„Lass uns nach oben fahren Tony“, schlug Loki vor und Tony folgte ihm mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Magen zum Aufzug.

Die Fahrt nach oben verbrachten die beiden schweigend und erst als das vertraute Ping ihnen das Erreichen ihres Stockwerkes anzeigte, fiel Tony auf, dass der Rest der lustigen Bande irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Auto bis hierher verschwunden war.

Der Blick aus den Fenstern des Penthouses war atemberaubend. Tony wuselte trotz der drängenden Fragen in seinem Hinterkopf zum Fenster und drückte sich die Nase an der Scheibe platt. Das Penthouse selbst machte einen gemütlichen Eindruck auf den Jungen und sehr zu seiner Freude sah es nicht nach einem Raum aus, den sein Vater allzu oft betreten würde. Wenn überhaupt. 

Zwar konnte er an der fernen Seite des Raumes eine beeindruckende Bar erkennen, doch der gemütliche Raum vor dem riesigen Fernseher war viel zu offen, als das Howard sich darin wohl gefühlt hätte. Neben der Scheibe, aus der Tony gerade auf die Stadt hinabsah, die niemals schlief, gab es eine breite Glastür, die ganz offensichtlich auf einen Balkon hinausführte, der wenn Tony sich nicht sehr irrte, auch gleichzeitig als Landeplatz für Hubschrauber, oder ähnliches, dienen konnte. 

Eine Treppe führte aus dem Raum weiter nach oben und Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es dort oben ein Schlafzimmer geben würde, das genauso wenig Howard rief wie die Topfpflanzen, die jemand, der bestimmt nicht Tony gewesen war, aufgestellt hatte. 

„Wo sind denn die anderen?“, fragte Tony und drehte sich wieder zu Loki um. Auch wenn der Mann technisch betrachtet noch immer ein Fremder für ihn war, hatte Tony ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm. Und auf sein Bauchgefühl zu hören, war eine hart erlernte Lektion für den Erben von Stark Industries gewesen.

„Unten. Ich dachte diese Unterhaltung würde einfacherer ohne ständige Zwischenrufe“, antwortete der Trickster und Tony musste automatisch an Captain Americas aufgebrachten Ausruf denken, dass Loki doch einem Kind unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

„Wissen die, dass wir hier oben sind?“, fragte Tony weiter und ein verschmitzter Ausdruck trat auf Lokis Gesicht.

„Sagen wir mal so. Die Avengers erwarten, dass wir uns früher oder später zu ihnen gesellen, doch ich bin sicher JARVIS wird sie beschäftigt halten bis wir so weit sind“, erwiderte der Trickster und die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern, die für Tony immer noch eindeutig wie sein Butler Jarvis klang bestätigte seine Vermutung. Tony nahm Lokis Trickserei kommentarlos hin und ließ sich auf der unwahrscheinlich bequemen Couch, dem selbsterklärten Gott gegenüber, nieder.

„Gut dann lass hören“, versuchte der Junge endlich aus Loki heraus zu kitzeln, was um alles in der Welt hier eigentlich gespielt wurde. Loki schien nicht so recht zu wissen wo er beginnen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich offenbar für die Heftpflastermethode.

„Wir schreiben das Jahr 2014. Heute Nachmittag hatten wir, das heißt die Avengers einen Zusammenstoß mit einer alten Feindin, die unglücklicherweise auf mein Konto geht. Wie es aussieht hat diese Feindin, Freya, sich als neuesten Racheakt einen Zauber ausgedacht, der Erwachsene wieder zu Kindern werden lässt. Das letzte Opfer ihrer Hexerei bist du gewesen. Wobei ich annehme, dass dein erwachsenes Ich irgendeine Vereinbarung mit Freya getroffen hat, denn seit gestern Morgen war derselbe Zauber, der im Moment auf dir liegt beim Rest deines Teams aktiv. Weder JARVIS noch Dr. Grey, oder ich selbst sind der Lösung dieses Rätsels auch nur einen Schritt näher gekommen, bis schließlich mein lieber Bruder Freyas Namen in den Raum geworfen hat. Unzweifelhaft hat sie nur darauf gewartet, dass einer von uns erkennt, wer hinter diesem Zauber steckt, denn kurz darauf ist sie zu dir und den zu dem Zeitpunkt noch kindlichen Avengers gekommen.“

Tony lauschte Lokis Erzählung wie einer guten Hörspielkassette. Allerdings hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass der Lügengott die Wahrheit sagte, oder zumindest was er für die Wahrheit hielt, so paradox das auch klingen mochte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ein wenig verwirrter sein sollen von der Vorstellung in der Zukunft zu sein, doch es gab so viele Kleinigkeiten, die ihm überall ins Auge sprangen, die sich mit dieser Vorstellung so einfach erklären ließen, dass er Loki erst einmal Glauben schenkte. 

„Wo sind meine Eltern?“, fragte Tony leise und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie er wohl als Erwachsener so war. Wenn er sich nicht verrechnet hatte und davon ging er gern aus, musste er so   
Ende dreißig Anfang vierzig sein. In den Augen des Kindes ein unvorstellbares Alter. Loki zuckte sichtbar zusammen.

„Sie sind tot. Schon seit vielen Jahren“, erwiderte er dann und ein kaltes Gefühl machte sich in Tony breit.

„Und Jarvis?“, fragte er wenn möglich sogar noch leiser. Loki schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, hast du deine AI nach seinem Bild geschaffen. Der JARVIS mit dem wir hier alle leben und der der gute Geist dieses Hauses ist.“

„Danke für dieses Urteil“, murmelte JARVIS und Tony zuckte erneut zusammen. Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, doch er schluckte sie mit Mühe herunter. Stark-Männer weinten nicht Starks sind aus Eisen geschmiedet. Solche und ähnliche Sätze hatte Howard nur zu oft von sich gegeben. Selbst als Tony vor ungefähr einem Jahr von dem großen Baum im Garten gefallen war und sich den Arm gebrochen hatte, war von Howard kein Mitleid zu erwarten gewesen. Jarvis dagegen hatte Tonys Tränen getrocknet und seine Hand gehalten während Howards Chauffeur sie zum Krankenhaus gefahren hatte.

Plötzlich spürte Tony wie sich die Couch neben ihm senkte als Loki sich neben ihn setzte, eine seltsam kühle Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihm beruhigenden Unsinn zumurmelte. Tony versuchte die Tränen im Zaum zu halten doch als Loki ihn sanft in den Arm nahm, brach der Damm unwiderruflich und die seltsame Verzweiflung über die Tatsache, dass er ganz allein in einer Welt war, die er nicht kannte, brach sich Bahn.

Erst als Tony sich ausgeweint hatte, reichte Loki ihm ein Taschentuch und verließ kurz die Seite des angehenden Genies um ihm ein Glas Wasser zu besorgen.

„Besser?“, fragte er vorsichtig und legte Tony sanft eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter. Der holte tief Luft und nickte, wenn auch eher halbherzig.

„Wenn das hier ein Zauber ist, heißt das dann Magie gibt es wirklich?“, fragte Tony auf der Suche nach seiner üblichen Neugier. Loki nickte und ließ ein Abbild von Tony, wie er noch vor wenigen Stunden ausgesehen hatte durch den Raum schlendern.

„Bin das ich?“, fragte Tony mit großen Augen und sah zu Loki auf. Der nickte wieder und ließ das Abbild verschwinden. „Immerhin sehe ich nicht wie er aus“, murmelte Tony mehr zu sich selbst und wischte sich einmal mehr energisch übers Gesicht. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Wenn du AI sagst, meinst du dann eine richtig echte AI? Und ich hab sie programmiert?“, hakte Tony nach. Diesmal war es nicht Loki der antwortete sondern JARVIS selbst.

„In der Tat, Sir“, bestätigte die AI. 

„Verrückt“, flüsterte Tony und es juckte ihn in den Fingern den Basiscode dieses Programms zu lesen. Nun wieso eigentlich nicht. „Kann ich deinen Code sehen?“, fragte er in den Raum hinein und ein blassblauer Bildschirm erschien mitten in der Luft. 

„Sicher, Sir. Darf ich allerdings darauf hinweisen, dass Änderungen meines Codes nur mit meiner Zustimmung in Kraft treten?“, stellte JARVIS klar und Tony grinste breit.

„Wirklich? Ich habe dir Entscheidungsfreiheit gegeben? Wie toll ist das denn?“ Loki sah aus als hätte er irgendwo den Faden der Unterhaltung verloren, doch immerhin waren die Tränen versiegt. 

Tony hatte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen kein großes Problem damit sich vorzustellen in der Zukunft zu sein. Einer Zukunft ohne Howard obendrein. Die Schuldgefühle darüber, dass Tony irgendwie froh war, dass er der erdrückenden Gegenwart seines Vaters entkommen war, waren fast schlimmer als die Trauer selbst. Vor allem die Information, dass sowohl seine Mutter als auch Jarvis nicht mehr da waren, beunruhigte Tony zu tiefst. Doch wie so oft in seinem Leben drängte er das Gefühl beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf ein neues Projekt.

„Tony du weißt nicht zufällig, was Freya von dir wollte oder?“, fragte Loki ohne große Hoffnung in der Stimme. Tony sah kurz auf, dachte nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht an diese Freya erinnern, doch nach dem was er bisher gehört hatte, war er deswegen nicht wirklich traurig.

„Tut mir Leid keine Ahnung. Aber hat sie nicht geschrien, dass du weißt was sie will?“, erwiderte er. Loki schaute Tony verdutzt an und rief sich die Szene vom Nachmittag ins Gedächtnis zurück. Tatsächlich hatte Freya behaupte er würde wissen was sie wollte. 

„Meinst du sie hat mich gemeint?“, fragte Loki nach und Tony nickte zerstreut während er durch JARVIS Basiscode scrollte. „Ich hätte eher vermutet sie meint dich“, erwiderte Loki und schien dann eher mit sich selbst als mit Tony zu reden. Vielleicht war Freya der Meinung, dass er –Loki- wüsste, was ihr so unter den Nägeln brannte, mutmaßte er. Tony hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu doch das Grundsätzliche bekam er mit.

Dummerweise hatte es in den Jahrhunderten seit Loki Freya kannte genug geben, was die Göttin ihm vorwerfen mochte. Was genau die Sachen waren auf die Loki sich bezog, ging über Tonys Verständnis doch er ließ den Erwachsenen weitererzählen. Wenn Loki ihm Dinge anvertrauen wollte, wäre Tony der letzte der ihm da in die Parade fuhr.

 

Loki

Loki wusste, dass er Tony vermutlich gerade überforderte, doch der Junge war nicht das einzige Publikum für das er diese kleine Show aufführte. JARVIS hatte sie nicht gemeldet, doch Lokis Instinkt sagte ihm deutlicher als jede Maschine, dass er belauscht wurde. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er bisher auf Midgard erst zwei Personen begegnet war, die es vermochten sich an ihn heranzuschleichen, und einer davon sich bisher nicht von dem Schock erholt hatte erst verjüngt und dann wieder gealtert worden zu sein, setzte Loki auf Natasha. 

Die Black Widow verbarg sich in den Schatten, wie es sich für sie gehörte. Tony konnte sie nicht bemerkt haben, doch Loki hatte nicht vor diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er im Turm nur geduldet wurde, weil Tony sich für ihn verbürgt hatte und die Gründe für diese Tat würden für immer ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm und dem Genie sein. 

Dennoch konnte es nicht Schaden Natasha einen Einblick zu gewähren. Etwas das sie verstehen konnte. Also erzählte Loki Tony von Freya. Von seiner Jugend an Thors Seite. Von der Dummheit der beiden Prinzen und der verschmähten Göttin.

Wie Lokis Mutter Frigga stammte Freya vom Volk der Wanen und auch sie war als Göttin der Liebe verehrt worden. Allerdings im Gegensatz zu Frigga, die eher für die mütterliche, oder eheliche Liebe zuständig war, hatte Freyas Aufgabenbereich in der Romantik gelegen. Eine Tatsache, die sowohl Amora, als auch eine Menge anderer Asen verstimmt hatte.

Loki dagegen hätte sich in seinen jungen Jahren nicht weniger dafür interessieren können, was irgendwelche Primitivlinge auf einer Welt so unbedeutend wie Midgard von ihm hielten. Für ihn hatte es damals nur den Wettstreit mit seinem Bruder gegeben, gelegentlich unterbrochen von seinen Liebschaften, die es erstaunlicherweise ebenfalls ins Sagenreich von Midgard gebracht hatten. 

Sleipnir wunderte ihn dabei noch am wenigsten. Er hatte sich was seinen ältesten Sohn anging nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert und das schienen genau die Art von Geschichten zu sein, die man auf Midgard nur zu gerne über ihn erzählte. 

Mit Freya nun hatte Loki sich dank seines großen Bruders angelegt. Er hatte längst vergessen für wen, oder warum Thor damals das Federkleid der Göttin hatte haben müssen, doch er wusste noch zu gut wie absurd Thors eigener Plan gewesen war um an den kostbaren Gegenstand zu gelangen. Loki hatte in der Festung, die Freya mit ihrem Bruder bewohnte eher eine willkommene Herausforderung für seine flinken Finger gesehen. Und tatsächlich hatte er kein Problem damit gehabt das Federkleid zu stibitzen. Allerdings war sein Rückzug, wiederum dank Thor nicht ganz so reibungslos verlaufen wie der Rest der Aktion. 

Freya hatte die beiden nicht nur erwischt sie hatte ihnen auch ewige Rache geschworen. Die kleinlichen Scharmützel und kindischen Streiche die daraufhin zwischen den Prinzen von Asgard und der Göttin der Liebe stattgefunden hatte, waren unter den Höflingen noch immer legendär. 

Schließlich hatte Frigga ein Machtwort gesprochen und ihre Söhne dazu gezwungen sich bei Freya zu entschuldigen. 

Thor war aus der Sache noch am ehesten ungeschoren herausgekommen. Loki dagegen hatte die Gerüchte seiner unsterblichen und unerwiderten Liebe zu Freya bis heute nicht loswerden können. Gerüchte, die nie auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten hatten. Zumindest nicht von seiner Seite. Allerdings fragte sich Loki mittlerweile ob nicht die Göttin selbst ihr Herz an ihn gehängt hatte. Wenn dem so gewesen sein sollte, dann konnte er sich nur im Nachhinein dafür verfluchen eine solche Gelegenheit vergeudet zu haben.

Andererseits war Freya vielleicht einfach nur wütend, denn ihr Federkleid war und blieb verschwunden. Loki konnte sich nicht so genau erinnern, was Thor damit angestellt hatte, doch er hielt es durchaus für möglich, dass Freya noch immer wegen des entwendeten Kleidungsstückes so einen Aufstand machte.

„Warum genau bist du eigentlich ein Avenger geworden?“, fragte Tony plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel. Loki stutzte und stellte dann fest, dass auf dem Bildschirm, der zuvor nur den für ihn unleserlichen Code enthalten hatte, der offenbar JARVIS ausmachte, nun eine Datei zeigte, die den nichtsagenden Titel „Loki“ trug.

Er konnte nur erraten welche Informationen darin zu finden waren und er beschloss einmal mehr eine Möglichkeit zu finden sich in Tonys Datenbank zu schleichen, die ihm so viel mehr Schwierigkeiten machte als jedes Verließ, dem er je entronnen und jede Schatzkammer, die er je erobert hatte, zusammen.

Dennoch beglückwünschte Loki sich im Stillen zu Tonys Timing, denn nichts würde die lauschenden Ohren mehr interessieren, als der Grund, der ihn zurück in den Turm gebracht hatte, der für eine seiner glorreichsten Niederlagen stand.

Nicht dass diese nicht geplant gewesen wäre. Loki brüstete sich nicht damit, doch allein die Tatsache, dass Tony der Einzige unter den Avengers gewesen war, dem es gelungen war herauszufinden, dass Loki in der Tat nie vorgehabt hatte die Invasion der Chitauri zu einem erfolgreichen Abschluss zu führen, hatte sein Interesse an diesem absonderlichen Sterblichen geweckt.

„Nach der Schlacht von New York beschloss der Allvater mich zu bestrafen.“, begann Loki und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. „Was er ersonnen hat, ist keine Geschichte, die ich einem Kind erzählen möchte. Nein, Tony, ich bin sicher du hast auch so schon genug Alpträume.“ Loki schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Widerspruch in Tonys Augen, doch der Junge ließ ihn vom Haken. Weshalb wusste der Trickster nicht, doch es passte zu gut in seinen Plan Natasha gerade genug von der Wahrheit sehen zu lassen, dass die Geschichte, die sie ersinnen würde ihm ein wenig Luft zum Atmen verschaffte. 

„Thor brachte mich zu dir. Nach Malibu. Bevor er sich aufmachte die neun Welten zu beschützen, oder was auch immer er getrieben haben mag.“ Loki musste die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme nicht spielen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie Thor auf die verrückte Idee gekommen war ihn einem Sterblichen anzuvertrauen. Auch wenn er am Ende Recht gehabt hatte Tony zu vertrauen. 

Wenn Thor nur ein wenig so gewesen wäre wie Loki selbst, hätte der Lügengott längst ein doppeltes Spiel vermutet, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Thor sich auch nur ein wenig in diese Richtung verändert hatte. Nicht einmal seine Sterbliche hätte ein solches Wunder bewirken können. Gedankenverloren strich Loki über die kaum sichtbaren Narben an seinen Fingern. Odin hatte schon immer gewusst, wo er Loki treffen konnte und seine Hände, mit denen er die Magie wob wie kein zweiter in den neun Welten waren nicht zum ersten Mal Ziel einer seiner Strafen geworden.

„JARVIS kann dir sicher zeigen, was passierte nachdem ich wieder zu Kräften kam. Obwohl ich dich bitten muss dieses Wissen für dich zu behalten. Du hast einen Eid geleistet nicht zu verraten, was geschehen ist und auch wenn du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst, die Magie ist und bleibt bindend.“ Das war eine Lüge, aber eine nötige. Loki konnte nicht riskieren, dass die Wahrheit ganz und gar ans Licht kam. Das wäre ein Schlag, den sein sorgsam gepflegter Ruf nur schwer verkraften würde.

„Ich muss mit Thor sprechen. Soll ich dir die anderen heraufschicken?“, beschloss Loki aus einem Impuls heraus und erhob sich von der Couch auf der Tony jetzt wieder ganz vertieft in JARVIS Basiscode war.

„Schick Bruce. Von Captain America und seinem Schoßhund bin ich nicht so begeistert. Und Nat ist irgendwie unheimlich“, rief Tony ihm auf halbem Weg zum Aufzug hinterher. Loki grinste schief und tat wie geheißen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Tony

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat der leicht zerstreut wirkende Teddybär das Penthouse. Tony wusste nicht so Recht womit er gerechnet hatte, aber dass JARVIS die kurze Zeit genutzt hatte um ihn mit dem Internet vertraut zu machen hatte ganz gewiss nicht auf seiner Liste gestanden. Die Zukunft gefiel Tony ganz enorm. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er ganz allein war und von Erwachsenen umringt, die er nicht kannte. Doch zumindest JARVIS war da. Die AI ähnelte dem alten Butler so sehr, dass Tony ihm instinktiv vertraute auch wenn er wusste, dass er nur ein Computer war.

Nun saß der kleine Junge mit den neugierigen Augen auf der weißen Ledercouch und mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Hologrammschirme wirbelten um ihn herum. Sein älteres Selbst, Bruce, Cap und Loki in einer wilden Kollage mit den wichtigsten Ereignissen der letzten dreißig Jahre. Oder das was JARVIS als wichtig für ihn erachtete. 

Seine eigene Akte war erstaunlich leer und Tony war sich beinahe sicher, dass irgendjemand, vermutlich er selbst daran rumgebastelt hatte. Seine Schulzeit interessierte ihn nicht weiter und auch sonst hatte er eher ohne Ziel durch die Seiten geblättert und versucht sich vorzustellen, dass er so viele Dinge schon erlebt hatte. So viele Orte und Personen, ein ganzes Leben. Ihm tat der Kopf weh. Nein er wollte gar nicht versuchen sich auch nur in diese Dinge einzulesen. Er war nicht dieser Tony Stark über den in zahllosen Zeitschriften berichtet wurde, der einen Abschluss am MIT gemacht hatte, wobei Tony sich im Stillen selbst beglückwünschte und der all dieses Geld verdient hatte.

Die einzige Information, die er noch bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, betraf eine Frau namens Pepper Potts. Tony saß fast eine Minute vor ihrem Foto und versuchte zu ergründen, woher er sie kannte. JARVIS sagte sie sei seine Freundin. Tony schüttelte sich. Mädchen waren doch blöd. Wie konnte er da mit einem befreundet sein? Tonys Finger tauchten durch das Hologramm und er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ihm jetzt wirklich zu viel. 

Die anderen Akten waren da deutlich spannender und mit weniger komischen Gefühlen in seinem Bauch verbunden. Fast wie ein Dutzend Abenteuerromane, nur das alles noch viel spannender war, weil er wusste, dass es keine Fantasie war. 

Bruce räusperte sich und Tony winkte ihm aufgeregt zu.

„Hi Bruce. Stimmt es dass ich eine Rüstung gebaut habe? In einer Höhle in Afghanistan? Wie genial ist das denn? Ich wette Howard ist nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen so was zu versuchen. Tante Peggy hat ihn manchmal mit seinem schwebenden Auto aufgezogen wenn er irgendwelche hochfliegenden Ideen hatte. Ich wette ich könnte ein fliegendes Auto bauen. Was meinst du?“ Das Geplapper ohne Punkt und Komma zauberte ein Lächeln auf Bruce Gesicht und er ließ sich neben Tony auf der Couch nieder. Tony mochte den Teddy mit den sanften Augen, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass sich auch die nettesten Erwachsenen in null Komma nichts in Feinde verwandeln konnten.

Bruce Akte war faszinierend gewesen. Der Hulk übte eine Anziehungskraft auf Tony aus, die er sich nicht so richtig erklären konnte. Allerdings kannte er das Gefühl an sich nur zu gut. Es war dasselbe, das ihn überkam, wenn er die Raketen, die Howard in seiner Werkstatt baute, betrachtete. 

Der Drang sich die gefährlichen Dinger von Nahem anzusehen, herauszufinden wie sie funktionierten und sie wenn möglich noch besser zu machen, gehörte einfach zu ihm. Allerdings war Howard davon nicht allzu begeistert. Der Hulk war so ähnlich. Gefährlich, unerklärlich und zum Greifen nahe. Auch wenn Tony vermutete, dass Bruce nicht zu begeistert wäre, wenn er jetzt davon anfing. 

Trotzdem hatte Tony ein gutes Bauchgefühl bei Bruce und seltsamerweise auch bei Loki, selbst nachdem JARVIS ihm seine Akte gezeigt hatte, die einen Haufen Informationen enthielt mit denen Tony nichts anfangen konnte. 

Die Geschichte, die Loki ihm erzählt hatte, glaubte Tony nur mit Vorsicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Gott der Lügen und des Chaos eine Show aufgeführt hatte. Er wusste nur nicht für wen. Die Narben an seinen Händen jedoch sahen echt aus und Tony wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was solche Male hinterlassen konnte. Allerdings war seine Fantasie wie so oft schon drei Schritte weiter und Tony war sich zu fünfundachtzig Prozent sicher, dass er heute Nacht Alpträume haben würde.

„Ich glaube die fliegenden Autos sollten noch eine Weile warten“, meinte Bruce und Tony warf ihm einen Blick zu, der nur zu deutlich sagte wie sehr der Junge das bedauerte. Zusammen mit der typischen Tony Stark Entschlossenheit genau das möglich zu machen, von dem alle anderen behaupteten, dass es unmöglich war.

„Brucie-Bär fliegende Autos können gar nicht früh genug da sein“, erwiderte er und Bruce zuckte bei der Nennung seines Spitznamens zusammen. Tony warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, der so gar nicht in das kindliche Gesicht eines Siebenjährigen passen wollte, schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinen Recherchen. 

Er fragte sich ob er gerade einen Fehler gemacht hatte, doch selbst wenn ließ sich das nicht mehr korrigieren. Der Spitzname war ihm wie von selbst über die Lippen gekommen und fühlte sich so richtig an. Bilder blitzen plötzlich vor Tonys Augen auf. Ein Labor von dem er wusste, dass es schwebte, ein Streit und seltsamerweise Blaubeeren. Tony zog die Schultern hoch und wartete darauf, dass das merkwürdige Gefühl wieder verschwand.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Bruce besorgt und legte eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter. Der wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte und blieb erst einmal still. Was natürlich bei jedem, der ihn kannte sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen ließ.

„Nur Kopfweh“, murmelte er als die Bilderflut abflaute und grinste Bruce schief an. Dann wandte er sich wieder an JARVIS und begann Fragen über die restlichen Avengers zu stellen.

„Hat Loki dir erzählt, was passiert ist?“, fragte Bruce nach einer Weile in der Tony sich hauptsächlich mit JARVIS unterhalten hatte. Tony redete immer wenn er nervös war, oder es ihm nicht gut ging. Allerdings nie über das, was ihm tatsächlich Sorgen machte. Zumindest nicht mit Fremden. Eigentlich nur mit Jarvis. Und da der nun mal nicht da war, hielt Tony sich an JARVIS.

„Irgendwie schon“, antwortete er nach einer Weile und fragte sich ob Bruce wohl wusste was zwischen seinem alten Ich und Loki vorgefallen war. Allerdings traute er sich nicht direkt danach zu fragen auch wenn er vermutete, dass Loki das Zeug über einen magischen Schwur nur erfunden hatte. Allerdings war der Tag so verrückt, dass Tony lieber nichts riskierte.

 

Bruce

Es war schon fast verstörend wie schnell sich Tony an die Anwesenheit der AI gewöhnt zu haben schien. Auf der anderen Seite kannte er Tony nicht anders. Der Milliardär war zwar ein Gewohnheitstier wenn es ihm in den Kram passte, doch er war auch in der Lage aus jeder Situation das Beste für sich zu machen. Eine Eigenschaft, die Direktor Fury an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. 

„Heißt irgendwie, dass du nicht sicher bist ob er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?“, fragte Bruce nach, der sich gerade fragte, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war Tony mit Loki allein zu lassen. Der Trickster hatte sich zwar in den letzten beiden Tagen wie der geborene Babysitter verhalten doch Bruce hatte sich noch immer nicht so ganz an ihm gewöhnt. 

„Jepp. Und vielleicht solltest du mal einen Blick auf diese Blutproben werfen, die diese komische Doktorin von Cap und dem Cyborg genommen hat. JARVIS sagt, dass du normalerweise derjenige bist, der sich mit so was beschäftigt. Ein Glück, dass das nicht ich bin. Biologie ist irgendwie eklig. Oh wusstest du, das ich einen ganzen Haufen toller Autos im Keller stehen habe? Meinst du wir könnten da mal dran rumbasteln solange Loki noch damit beschäftigt ist rauszufinden, was Freya von ihm will?“ Die großen braunen Augen des kleinen Mechanikers sahen zu Bruce auf und der spürte, wie selbst der Hulk bei diesem Anblick dahinschmolz. 

Die Blutproben hatte JARVIS schon analysiert doch Bruce vermutete, dass es nicht schaden konnte noch einmal einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Vielleicht sollte er auch darüber nachdenken JARVIS ein wenig medizinische Nachhilfe zu geben nur für den Fall, dass er wieder einmal indisponiert sein sollte. Auch wenn er noch so oft beteuerte, dass er nicht diese Art von Doktor war, Tony behandelte ihn doch als sei er sein persönlicher Hausarzt.

„Sicher Tony. Aber ich muss dich warnen, Autos sind nicht meine Stärke. Selbst Bucky hat da mehr Ahnung als ich“, antwortete Bruce und Tony hüpfte vor Begeisterung auf der Couch auf und ab. 

„Können wir gleich gehen? Bitte Bruce. JARVIS sagt ich habe Helferroboter da unten. Die will ich unbedingt kennen lernen bevor Loki rausfindet wie er mich wieder in einen Erwachsenen verwandeln kann. Nicht dass ich was gegen Erwachsene hätte. Aber wer weiß schon woran ich mich noch erinnere, wenn ich erst wieder groß bin? Apropos. Du warst doch gestern auch ein Kind. Hat zumindest Loki behauptet. Weißt du noch was wir den ganzen Tag gemacht haben?“ Während dieser Wortschwall aus Tonys Mund floss, hatte der junge Erfinder sich bereits auf den Weg zurück in seine Werkstatt gemacht. Bruce folgte ihm beinahe schon aus Gewohnheit und versuchte gleichzeitig seinem Geplapper zu folgen. In der Tat erinnerte sich Bruce an die Zeit, die er als Kind und hauptsächlich auf Tonys Schoß verbracht hatte. 

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung war Tony ein Vaterersatz gewesen wie Bruce es sich niemals hätte vorstellen können. Dabei kannte er von allen Avengers Tony noch am besten. Im Stillen fragte er sich ob schon irgendjemand daran gedacht hatte Pepper anzurufen um ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass ihr Freund jetzt wieder im Lego-Alter war. Wobei Tony nach allem was man so hörte in diesem Alter schon an Motoren herumgebastelt hatte.

Anscheinend hatte Loki den stillsten Teil von Tonys Verwandlung abbekommen, denn von dem stillen Kind, das sich in seinen Armen ausgeweint hatte, war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Sobald Bruce und den anderen klar geworden war, dass Loki sie wieder einmal ausgetrickst hatte, war JARVIS so gut gewesen ihnen eine Videoübertragung des Gesprächs zwischen Tony und Loki zu zeigen. 

Cap schien noch immer nicht klar zu sein, weshalb Tony so reserviert auf ihn reagierte und Bruce hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihm zu erzählen, dass Tony seine Kindheit mehr oder weniger in Captain Americas Schatten verbracht hatte, was vermutlich der Grund war, weshalb Tony und Loki einander auf einer Ebene verstanden, die sowohl Cap als auch Thor nur staunen ließ. 

„Stimmt es, dass einer meiner Roboter Dummy heißt?“, unterbracht Tony Bruce Gedanken.

„Du behauptest immer, dass sein Name DUM-E ist und für irgendetwas steht, aber ganz ehrlich. Dummy passt auch ziemlich gut zu ihm“, antwortete Bruce und hielt sich so weit wie möglich an Lokis Rat möglichst nichts vor Tony geheim zu halten. Tony kicherte und sprang aus dem Aufzug, sobald sich dessen Türen öffneten. Auch die Glastür zur Werkstatt öffnete sich ohne weitere Probleme.   
Anscheinend hatte JARVIS beschlossen, dass Tony, Tony war, egal wie alt.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Tony

Die Werkstatt sah für Tony aus wie ein wahrgewordener Traum. Auf mehreren Tischen lagen halbfertige Projekte herum, von denen er nur einen Bruchteil zuordnen konnte. Hauptsächlich die Sachen, die JARVIS ihm schon gezeigt hatte. Sehr zu Tonys Freude hatte er wohl irgendwann aufgehört Waffen zu produzieren wie es Howard stets verlangt hatte. 

Nicht das Tony eine genaue Vorstellung von dem hatte, was da so in Howards Werkstatt an tödlichen Gerätschafen entstanden war, doch das ungute Gefühl in seinem Bauch, wann immer sein Vater anfing davon zu sprechen, dass es nur darauf ankam, wer in einem Konflikt den größeren Stock hatte um zu gewinnen, verschwand beim Anblick der wundervollen Werkstatt vor ihm wie ein böser Traum im Sonnenlicht.

An einer Wand befanden sich Glasvitrinen mit rot-goldenen Rüstungen, die bestimmt die Iron Man Anzüge waren, von denen er im Internet gelesen hatte und das dort waren gewiss die Roboter. DUM-E war nicht zu übersehen doch offenbar hatte er ein gewisses Problem damit Tony wieder zu erkennen. Dennoch siegte wie üblich die Neugier des Helferroboters und er brachte Tony schon nach wenigen Minuten einen Tennisball und genau wie zuvor Klein-Bucky hatte auch Klein-Tony seinen Spaß daran mit dem Roboter hol-den-Ball zu spielen. You und Butterfingers sahen von weiter weg zu wie ihr Herr mit ihrem ältesten Bruder spielte und Tony fragte sich im Stillen, weshalb einer der beiden einen Papierhut aufhatte und betrübt in seiner Ecke stand. 

„Was die letzten Tage passiert ist, ist ein bisschen verschwommen, aber so im Großen und Ganzen kann ich mich erinnern“, antwortete Bruce eine ganze Weile später und Tony brauchte einige Sekunden um den Gesprächsfaden wiederzufinden, den er im Aufzug verloren hatte. 

Sich für längere Zeit auf ein Gespräch zu konzentrieren, bei dem es nicht um Technik ging, gehörte zu seinen größten Schwierigkeiten. Darüber beschwerten sich auch seine Lehrer immer wieder, wobei Howard den letzten, der ihm damit in den Ohren gelegen hatte, daraufhin gewiesen hatte, dass Tony trotz seiner kurzen Aufmerksamkeitsspanne der Klasse meilenweit überlegen war. Nie hatte Tony nettere Worte aus dem Mund seines Vaters gehört und diese hatte er auch nur mitbekommen, weil er an der Tür gelauscht hatte, voller Sorge das dies vielleicht der Vorfall sein könnte, der Howard endgültig zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass Tony zu nichts nutze war.

„Wirklich? Oh toll, dann werde ich mich ja auch erinnern wenn ich wieder groß bin. Ich frag mich wieso ich mich jetzt nicht dran erinnern kann groß zu sein. Was meinst du? Liegt das an der Magie oder kommen Menschenköpfe nicht mit solchen Erinnerungen zu Recht? Das wär ja so wie wenn man Cap wieder in den kleinen Steve von vor Project-Rebirth verwandeln würde, meinst du der würde dann auch sein Gedächtnis verlieren, oder liegt das nur am Alter?“ Die Fragen sprudelten geradezu aus Tonys Mund und zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte, war da ein Erwachsener außer Jarvis, der ihm zuhörte und sich echte Gedanken machte. 

Zwar hatte auch Loki zugehört, aber irgendwie hatte Tony eine gehörige Portion Respekt vor dem Gott, der ihm die Zunge lähmte. Bei Bruce fühlte er sich einfach pudelwohl und das, obwohl er wusste, dass irgendwo in dem sanftmütigen Wissenschaftler auch der Hulk wohnte. Der weckte nebenbei auch noch Tonys Neugier, allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es eine dumme Idee war den großen Grünen hier in der Werkstatt heraus zu kitzeln. Vielleicht würde Bruce ihn ja später mit dem Hulk spielen lassen.

Es sei denn natürlich Loki fand eine Lösung für die Schrumpfgeschichte bevor Tony dazu gekommen war, diese Idee auszusprechen. Irgendwie war Tonys Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten des Lügengottes innerhalb ihrer kurzen Bekanntschaft ins Unermessliche angewachsen, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, woran das lag. Vielleicht lagen seine Erinnerungen ja nur auf Eis bis er sie wieder verarbeiten konnte? Bruce schien, was diese Gedächtnissachen anging auch nicht viel besser Bescheid zu wissen als Tony selbst.

„Keine Ahnung Tony. Außer Bucky hatte ich nie viel mit Gedächtnisverlust zu tun und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass der Winter-Soldier-Fall an sich einzigartig ist.“ Tony legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. In der kurzen Zeit, die er mit JARVIS allein gewesen war, war er noch nicht dazu gekommen sich über sämtliche Avengers zu informieren. Bucky war der Truppe offenbar als letzter beigetreten viel mehr wusste Tony nicht.

„JARVIS, haben wir eine Akte für den Winter Soldier?“, fragte er wie immer praktisch veranlagt, selbst wenn die Magie um ihn herum ihm geradezu ins Gesicht sprang. Bruce zuckte zusammen und Tony fragte, sich weswegen. 

„Sir, ich halte das für keine besonders gute Idee“, antwortet die AI zögernd und Tony konnte die Geheimnisse, die den Winter-Soldier umgaben geradezu riechen. 

„Wieso?“, fragte Tony zurück und erwartete schon halb eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, wie er sie von Howard gewöhnt war, doch Bruce nahm erst einmal seufzend seine Brille ab und ließ sich ohne hinzusehen auf der durchgesessenen Couch nieder, die neben einer alten Kaffeemaschine stand und vage Ähnlichkeit mit einem Nest hatte, so viele Decken lagen darauf und darüber gebreitet.

JARVIS schien mit einer Antwort zu ringen, obwohl Tony sich bei sich fragte, wie er auf die Idee kam einer künstlichen Intelligenz solche Gefühle zu unterstellen. Eigentlich hätte die AI antworten müssen wenn Tony eine direkte Frage stellte. Zumindest wenn sie über die drei Robotergesetze verfügte. Allerdings hatte Tony genügend Kurzgeschichten von Isaac Asimov gelesen um zu wissen, dass auch die nicht perfekt waren.

Bevor JARVIS sich für eine Antwort entscheiden konnte übernahm Bruce das Gespräch auch wenn Tony ihm ansehen konnte, dass er es nicht gern tat.

„Du hast ein Recht das zu fragen, Tony. Aber es ist Buckys Geschichte und sie macht ihn immer noch ziemlich fertig also verzeih, wenn ich dir die Details erspare“, begann Bruce und Tony ließ sich auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch nieder, der über und über mit leeren Kaffeetassen und Skizzen bedeckt war. 

„Du weißt, dass Bucky aus diesem Zug gestürzt ist?“, fragte Bruce und Tony nickte. Howard hatte die Geschichte oft genug erzählt. Am liebsten um Tony zu beweisen, was für ein toller Hecht Captain America doch gewesen war. Tony dagegen hatte sich immer am meisten auf den Teil der Geschichte gefreut in dem Howard keine Rolle mehr spielte und es nur noch um die beiden Freunde ging. 

Er selbst hatte nicht einen Freund für den er auf einen fahrenden Zug gesprungen wäre. Geschweige denn einen für den es sich gelohnt hätte aus selbigem Zug herauszufallen. Nun eigentlich hatte er von Jarvis abgesehen überhaupt keine Freunde. Nur Leute, die ihn nicht ganz so sehr hassten, wie die anderen. 

Der klügste und zugleich jüngste in der Klasse zu sein, weil er bereits eine übersprungen hatte, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er stets von einem Bodyguard begleitet wurde, machte es nicht gerade einfacher ein normales Kind zu sein.

„Ja. Howard hat versucht seine Überreste zu finden, aber er hatte da ungefähr genauso viel Glück wie bei Cap“, bestätigte Tony und gab Bruce einmal mehr einen Einblick in seine Kindheit auf den Bruce liebend gern hätte verzichten können. Wobei eigentlich weckte es in Bruce eher den Wunsch in der Zeit zurückzureisen und Howard Stark mit dem Hulk bekannt zu machen. 

„Ja, nun. Das könnte daran liegen, dass HYDRA ihn zuerst gefunden hat. Wir wissen nicht genau, was damals passiert ist, weil Bucky sich entweder nicht erinnert, oder einfach nur nicht darüber reden möchte, aber sicher ist, dass er die nächsten siebzig Jahre als Auftragsmörder für HYDRA und deren Unterabteilungen gedient hat.“ Bruce gab sich alle Mühe, doch die Geschichte des Winter-Soldiers war nun wirklich nichts, was sich so einfach kindgerecht machen ließ.

„Was meinst du mit nicht erinnern?“, fragte Tony nach und versuchte sich vergeblich eine so lange Zeitspanne wie siebzig Jahre vorzustellen. Sein Vater war für ihn schon alt, Großeltern hatte er keine, was ihm schon immer seltsam vorgekommen war, doch da er bezweifelte, dass seine Mutter jemals der Typ gewesen war, der seine Eltern besuchte um Tee zu trinken und Geschichten über die Nachbarn auszutauschen, machte er sich keine allzu großen Gedanken über die verblüffende Leere in seinem Familienstammbaum. Noch etwas, das ihn von den anderen Kindern abhob, die allesamt Großeltern, Onkel, Tanten, Cousins und was der Geier was noch an Verwandtschaft hatten.

Tony hatte nur seine Eltern und seine Patentante. Dafür aber einen Butler und Bodyguards. Obwohl auch einige der anderen Kinder hatten die und trotzdem kannten sie ihre Großeltern.

„HYDRA hatte keine Chance Bucky unter Kontrolle zu halten nachdem ihre Version des Super-Serums bei ihm gewirkt hat. Also haben sie ihn mit Elektroschocks gefügig gemacht.“ Tony schauderte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Entdeckung, dass man nicht isolierte Kabel besser nicht mit bloßen Händen berührte. Jarvis hatte beinahe der Schlag getroffen als er Tonys Finger gesehen hatte und die Standpauke nachdem er ihn verarztet hatte, war beinahe noch schlimmer gewesen. Howard dagegen hatte bloß mit den Schultern gezuckt als er davon gehört hatte und Tony ein Buch über Elektrophysik überlassen.

„Hat er sein Gedächtnis zurück?“, überlegte Tony laut und Bruce musste erneut feststellen, dass Tony nicht allzu viel Ähnlichkeit mit den meisten Kindern in seinem Alter hatte. Das wusste Tony selbst am besten. Er fragte zu viel. Machte sich zu wenig aus kleinen Tieren und löste Matheaufgaben, die selbst seinen Lehrern die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Zum größten Teil schon. Aber hin und wieder rutscht er noch in seine Winter-Soldier-Mentalität zurück. Zum Glück erinnert er sich trotzdem meistens noch an Cap.“ Bruce konnte beinahe sehen, wie die Zahnräder in Tonys Kopf zu rattern begannen. 

„Erinnert sich der Hulk an die Leute die du kennst?“, fragte Tony dann für Bruce aus heiterem Himmel. Für Tony dagegen war der Hulk genauso abstrakt wie der Winter-Soldier und beide waren irgendwie Nebeneffekte von verunglückten Super-Serum-Experimenten. Wobei er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, was bei Bruce schief gegangen war. 

„Er hat dir Mal das Leben gerettet und Nat und ich arbeiten gerade daran ihm eine Art Wiegenlied einzutrichtern um mich schneller wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen, aber ich bin mir da nicht sicher“, antwortete Bruce etwas zögernd. Er dachte nicht gern an den großen Grünen wie Tony ihn nannte. Tony dagegen hatte noch nie die geringste Spur von Unbehagen gezeigt, was den Hulk anging. Und auch jetzt schien Tony was die Gefahr in seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart anging mehr als leichtsinnig zu sein.

„Kann ich ihn mal kennen lernen?“, erkundigte sich Tony neugierig doch diesmal schüttelte Bruce energisch den Kopf. 

„Nicht wenn ich noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hab.“ Tony schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, doch er bohrte nicht weiter nach. Wenn Erwachsene nein sagten, war es meistens besser sich zurückzuziehen solange man noch konnte. Tony rutschte vom Couchtisch und machte eine weitere Runde durch die Werkstatt. Neben den Robotern zogen ihn vor allem die Iron Man Rüstungen wie magisch an. 

Rot und goldglänzend lag eine weitere Rüstung auf einem der Tische und Tony konnte nicht anders als seine Finger darüber gleiten zu lassen. Ein Bild blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und ließ Tony inne halten. Sand und Hitze, ein Gefühl von Schwere in seiner Brust und nackte Panik im Nacken. Tony zuckte zurück und erschreckte damit nicht nur Bruce sondern auch die Roboter sichtlich.

„Sir, alles in Ordnung? Ihre Vitalparameter befinden sich außerhalb der angemessenen Bereiche.“ Tony schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich an die Brust. Nichts. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Finger auf Metall hätten treffen sollen. Wie eigenartig.

„Tony, Alles in Ordnung?“ Bruce war an Tonys Seite noch bevor der einen weiteren Schritt vom Mark 46 weggemacht hatte. Woher kannte er diese Zahlen? In Tonys Kopf begannen die Dinge sich zu drehen und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Bruce um Hilfe rufen.

 

Steve

Die Fahrt in Tonys Limousine war für Steve der reinste Spießrutenlauf. Als er in der Eisdiele nach einem der verrücktesten Tage in seinem Leben wieder zu sich gekommen war, und bei Gott war froh nicht mehr das schmächtige Kind zu sein, das zu einem ebenso schmächtigen Erwachsenen herangewachsen war, hatte er viel zu lange gebraucht um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Wie damals direkt nach Projekt Rebirth. Nun nicht direkt danach, denn die Verfolgungsjagd auf Erskins Mörder war ihm so leichtgefallen wie noch Nichts in seinem Leben. Erst als das Adrenalin abgeklungen war und ihm so richtig bewusst geworden war, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, hatten die Schwierigkeiten so richtig begonnen. 

Er war gegen Tische gelaufen, hatte sich an Türen gestoßen und prinzipiell das unbeholfene Verhalten eines Welpen an den Tag gelegt, dessen Pfoten zu groß für seinen Körper waren. Erst nach einigen Tagen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass er jetzt mehr Platz beanspruchte, jedes Regal erreichen konnte und aufpassen musste wie fest er einen Stift halten konnte.

Das Zeichnen war das Schlimmste gewesen. Seine Finger hatten sich zwar an die mühelosen Bewegungen über dem Papier erinnert, doch keine Linie ähnelte dem was Steve sich vorgestellt hatte. Zum Glück hatte er genug Freizeit gehabt um sich diese Fähigkeit wieder beizubringen. Außer stumpfsinnige Texte vorzulesen und gelegentlich ein Motorrad zu stemmen, hatte die Arbeit mit der USO-Truppe schließlich nicht allzu viel von ihm verlangt.

Etwas anderes hatte Steve noch weit mehr irritiert. Er hatte plötzlich Hummeln im Hintern, wenn er sich nicht genug bewegte und erst recht hatte er keine Chance auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf wenn er sich nicht verausgabte. Dementsprechend musste er allerdings auch essen.

Das mit dem Essen war inzwischen stete Zielscheibe für Tonys Spott, der immer behauptete, dass Steve und Thor ihm die Haare vom Kopf fraßen. 

Tony.

Allein beim Gedanken an den Mann, der sich in den letzten beiden Tagen erwachsener verhalten hatte als in den Jahren, die Steve ihn inzwischen kannte, und der nun durch denselben Zauber gebunden war wie zuvor sein Team, hatte Steve einen Kloß im Hals.

Tony unterhielt sich angeregt mit Loki und schien sich mit der Situation so schnell abzufinden, dass Steve ihn am liebsten geschüttelt hätte um herauszufinden ob irgendwo in dem Kind noch das Genie schepperte, das er so gut kannte. 

Wobei er sich ernsthaft fragte, wie gut das wirklich war. Der Tony, der ihm vertraut war, hielt von Kindern so viel Abstand wie nötig. Er sagte sie wären laut und unpraktisch und noch ein halbes Dutzend anderer Dinge. Dennoch hatte Steve nun gesehen, wie der Milliardär sich eine Pizza mit einem Dreijährigen teilte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

Die vernichtenden Blicke, die Tony ihm zuwarf, nachdem Steve herausgerutscht war, dass Loki doch unmöglich einem Kind eine Geschichte wie die der Avengers anvertrauen konnte, waren Steve leider nur zu vertraut. Er hatte ein unbeschreibliches Talent darin bei Tony von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste zu treten. 

Schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen hatte Steve es innerhalb von Minuten geschafft sich Tony wenn nicht zum Feind, dann doch zum erbitterten Widersacher zu machen. Nicht selten kam es ihm so vor, als würde Tony ihm einfach nur aus Prinzip widersprechen. Das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Auf der anderen Seite sorgte es aber auch dafür, dass Steve nur selten mit verrückten Ideen um die Ecke kam, wenn er nicht gute Argumente hatte um sie Tony um die Ohren zu schlagen. 

Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel war Bucky. Tony hatte schon mehr als einmal behauptet, dass Bucky Steves Kryptonit wäre, was Steve erst nach einigen Recherchen und ein wenig Hilfestellung von Sam verstanden hatte. 

Das Zusammentreffen zwischen Tony und dem Winter Soldier hätte sicher glatter ablaufen können. Doch daran gab Steve sich zum großen Teil selbst die Schuld. Hätte er daran gedacht Tony zu sagen, dass er nicht nur wusste, dass HYDRA Howard ermordet hatte, sondern dass er auch vermutete, dass der Auftragsmörder niemand anders als Buckys Alter-Ego gewesen war, hätte Tony sicher weniger gewalttätig reagiert als Bucky ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Allerdings war die kalte Wut in den sonst so warmen Augen des Genies als Steve ihm stockend erzählte, was genau sich in diesem Bunker unterhalb seines alten Trainingscamps abgespielt hatte, schon erschreckend genug gewesen. Da hatte er unmöglich noch den Verdacht ins Spiel bringen können, dass ausgerechnet Bucky für den Tod der beiden verantwortlich sein könnte.

Tony hatte ihn aufgespürt auch wenn Steve ihm noch so oft versichert hatte, dass Sam und er die Sache im Griff hatten. Tony hatte nichts davon hören wollen. Für ihn war Bucky eine Fährte in Richtung HYDRA und damit ein Schritt in Richtung Rache am Mörder seiner Eltern. 

Genau wie Steve hatte Bucky bei Tonys Anblick im ersten Moment Howard gesehen. Allerdings waren Steves erste Worte an Tony immerhin nicht: „Du solltest tot sein.“, gewesen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert um Tony und Bucky wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, vor allem als Tony begriffen hatte, worauf Bucky anspielte. Was wiederum zu einer heftigen Schießerei von Tonys Seite und einer akrobatischen Sonderaufführung von Seiten des Winter Soldiers geführt hatte.

Steve wäre damals fast das Herz stehen geblieben und nur die vereinten Kräfte von Nat, Clint und Sam hatten ihn davon abgehalten Bucky zur Seite zu stehen. Erst als Black Widow ihm praktisch ins Ohr brüllte, dass niemand, nicht einmal ein Winter Soldier eine Chance gegen Tonys Anzüge hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass Tony zwar um sich schlug wie ein Tier in der Falle doch davon absah tödliche Schläge auszuteilen. Beendet hatte den Kampf schließlich der Hulk. Auf seine übliche Art. Indem er sowohl Iron Man als auch Bucky niederschlug.

Steve war von seinen Gedanken so abgelenkt, dass er im ersten Moment nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Loki sich mit Tony aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Sobald es ihm allerdings auffiel, setzte sich für einen kurzen Moment Panik in ihm fest.

Wenn er nicht in seinem Anzug steckte, war Tony schon immer der verletzlichste von allen Avengers gewesen auch wenn er das nicht hören mochte. Jetzt als Kind hatte er noch nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit einen seiner Anzüge zu sich zu rufen, falls Loki beschließen sollte, dass er lange genug den Guten gespielt hatte. Steve traute dem Lügengott nicht über den Weg. Bruce Vorschlag das Treffen zwischen den beiden über JARVIS Kameras zu verfolgen, kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um Steve davon abzuhalten ins Penthouse zu stürzen und eine Szene zu machen.

Das Gespräch zwischen und Tony und Loki verlief ruhiger als Steve es erwartet hatte und die Tatsache, dass selbst Klein-Tony besser mit dem Internet umgehen konnte als Steve an seinem besten Tag malte sogar ein Lächeln auf Steves Gesicht. 

Ohne Tony wäre er was Technik anging schlicht und ergreifend verloren. Auch wenn Tony nicht die Geduld hatte ihm zu erklären wie bestimmte Dinge funktionierten, er hatte es geschafft ein StarkPhone zu entwickeln mit dem Steve zu Recht kam. Anscheinend verkaufte es sich hauptsächlich unter der älteren Bevölkerung doch Steve war einfach froh mit seinen Freunden in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Außerdem bekam er endlich nicht mehr diese mitleidigen Blicke, die er kassiert hatte als er noch mit dem alten Klapphandy von SHIELD unterwegs gewesen war.

Als Bruce Loki ablöste um auf Tony aufzupassen, war Steve schon längst wieder im Planungsmodus. Er hasste Magie. Die machte alles so unglaublich schwer zu beurteilen. Freya einzuschätzen fiel Steve um einiges schwerer als Doom, oder den neuesten HYDRA-Anführer. 

Die Avengers hatten sich abgesehen von Rhodey, der sich irgendwann in Luft aufgelöst hatte, im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt, wo irgendjemand in der Zwischenzeit das Kissenfort abgebaut hatte, an das Steve sich noch dunkel erinnerte. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell die kindlichen Erinnerungen in seinen Hinterkopf verschwanden. 

Steve hatte gerade angefangen Thor nach Stärken und Schwächen in Sachen Freya auszufragen als Loki sich zu ihnen gesellte, offenbar entschlossen seinen Bruder niederzubrüllen.

Sehr zu Steves Erstaunen hielt Thor nicht wirklich dagegen. Offenbar gab er sich selbst die Schuld an der Situation mit Freya und Steve juckte es in den Fingern aus einem der beiden heraus zu prügeln, was genau jetzt hinter dieser Geschichte stand. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Hauptsächlich, weil sowohl Nat als auch Bucky dem Streit zwischen dem beiden Brüdern folgten als wäre er eine Nachrichtensendung. 

Erst als JARVIS Alarm losging, bemerkte Steve, dass er dem Bildschirm mit Bruce und Tony keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte. Nun warf er einen Blick darauf und sah das Penthouse. Leer.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Tony

Als Tony die Augen wieder aufschlug lag er auf der Couch im Avengers-Gemeinschaftsraum und sämtlicher Avengers waren irgendwo im Raum verstreut. Die Anspannung in der Luft war beinahe schon zu schmecken. 

„Tony.“ Loki saß an Tony Seite und machte einen ehrlich besorgten Eindruck. Tony versuchte ihm aufmunternd zuzulächeln, aber so wie Loki ihn musterte hatte er wohl nicht allzu viel Erfolg damit.

„Hey Loki. Was ist passiert?“, krächzte er und wie aus dem Nichts war Bucky mit einem Glas Orangensaft an seiner Seite. Ein wenig verwirrt nahm Tony das Glas entgegen und verpasste beinahe, wie erstaunt der ehemalige Winter-Soldier war, dass Tony tatsächlich zugelassen hatte, dass ihm etwas gereicht wurde. Normalerweise nahm der Erfinder höchstens von Bruce und Loki etwas an. 

„Danke“, murmelte Tony und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Der Saft schmeckte köstlich und vertrieb das kratzige Gefühl aus seiner Kehle. Allerdings wusste er immer noch nicht so ganz wie er aus der Werkstatt hierher gekommen war. „Was ist passiert?“

„Wir wissen es nicht. Bruce sagt du hast den Anzug berührt und wärst umgekippt.“, stellte Captain America beinahe vorwurfsvoll fest. Als sei das alles irgendwie Tonys schuld. Kein Wunder, dass Howard sich so gut mit dem Kerl verstanden hatte. Tony kannte ihn noch keine zwei Tage und überlegte schon wie er sich unauffällig an Cap rächen konnte. 

Rhodey, der bisher still wie eine Statue hinter der Couch gestanden hatte und anscheinend Wache hielt, schien kurz davor dem Super Soldaten an die Gurgel zu gehen, doch Loki war schneller.

„Bei allem gebührenden Respekt.“ Loki sprach durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und Tony war ziemlich sicher er würde sich ducken wenn er diesem Todesblick ausgesetzt wäre, doch zum Glück richtete Loki den auf Steve Rogers. „Wenn du nicht in der Lage bist dich aus diesen Dingen herauszuhalten Captain, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du künftig nicht mehr in der Lage sein wirst zu stören.“ Tony hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Loki keine leeren Drohungen aussprach und so wie Cap reagierte war dieses Gefühl wohl begründet.

Der Captain duckte sich zwar nicht, doch er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass Tony sich fast sicher war ihr Knirschen quer durch den Raum zu hören. Tony spürte, wie ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und einmal beruhigend zudrückte bevor derjenige sich wieder zurückzog. Tony hatte sich aufgesetzt um den Orangensaft, den ihm Bucky gegeben hatte nicht über der ganzen Couch zu verteilen und nutzte nun, hoffentlich unauffällig, seine neuere Position um festzustellen, wer ihm da stumm Beistand leistete. Es war Rhodey. Tony wusste nicht so ganz was er daraus machen sollte auch wenn ihm seine Recherchen gezeigt hatten, dass der Armee Colonel anscheinend so was wie sein bester Freund war. Allein mit dem Gedanken genug Freunde zu haben um einen von ihm als den Besten zu bezeichnen war ein wenig viel für Tony. Also ignorierte er den Ansturm an Fragen in dieser Richtung und widmete sich lieber der Aufgabe Loki davon abzuhalten Steve den Krieg zu erklären.

„Weißt du inzwischen wo Freyas Federkleid ist?“, fragte er an Loki gewandt und lenkte den Lügengott damit erfolgreich von seinem Versuch ab Captain America mittels böser Blicke über den Jordan zu helfen. Allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Loki wusste, was er da versuchte.

„Thor hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung. Was hoffentlich heißt, dass wir wissen, wo das verfluchte Ding ist. Allerdings weiß man bei Thor nie so genau“, antwortete Loki und im Gegensatz zu gerade eben war sein Tonfall wieder warm und weich so wie jedes Mal wenn er sich mit Tony unterhielt. Thor sah aus als wollte er widersprechen doch offenbar überlegte er es sich anders.

„Okay. Wann gehen wir das Ding holen?“, erkundigte sich Tony und zauberte damit ein weiteres Lächeln auf Lokis Gesicht während Captain America inzwischen eher aussah als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

„Du kannst ihn unmöglich mitnehmen wollen. Er ist doch nur ein Kind“, brach der Super Soldat sein Schweigen. Bucky schnaubte während Loki sich betont ruhig zu dem blonden Mann umdrehte und ihm einen besonders eisigen Blick zuwarf. Tony hätte den Held seines Vaters in diesem Augenblick gern ausgelacht. Loki wirkte auf ihn wie genau der Typ, der sich nichts, aber auch gar nichts, von irgendjemandem sagen ließ. Dass Cap darauf bestand, dass Tony hier blieb war die sicherste Fahrkarte zu der Reise, die der Trickster ohne Zweifel würde unternehmen müssen um das gestohlene Kleidungsstück zurückzubringen. Tony mochte darauf wetten, dass Loki ihn nicht mitnehmen würde, nur weil er große Augen machte und bettelte. Cap dagegen half ihm gerade wunderbar weiter. 

Die blitzenden Augen des Winter-Soldier trafen Tonys, der sich ein wenig duckte. Offenbar war er nicht der Einzige dem klar war, dass Cap sich gerade selbst ins Bein schoss. Allerdings schien es Bucky nicht groß zu stören, dass Loki offensichtlich vorhatte das geschrumpfte Genie auf eine potentiell gefährliche Reise mitzunehmen.

„Halt die Luft an Steve“, knurrte er nach einer Weile und verhinderte damit wahrscheinlich, dass sich Loki und Captain America noch hier im Avengers Tower gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen. Tony war sich nicht ganz sicher ob er deswegen erleichtert, oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Eigentlich hätte er ganz gern gesehen wie der asgardische Prinz mit dem Kerl in den blauen Strumpfhosen den Boden aufwischte. 

„Bucky“, beschwerte sich Steve ziemlich gedämpft während er versuchte die metallische Hand seines besten Freundes aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. 

„Wer mich begleitet, entscheide ich“, beendete Loki jede weitere Diskussion und warf seinem Bruder einen unheilschwangeren Blick zu. „Thor wird uns führen sobald wir Alfheim erreicht haben“, begann er, nur um prompt von Tony unterbrochen zu werden, der sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Zunge verschluckte als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade dem Lügengott das Wort abgeschnitten hatte.

„Wo liegt denn bitte Alfheim? Ist das in Europa?“ Loki schloss für einen Moment die Augen und Tony konnte beinahe sehen, wie er im Stillen bis zehn zählte. Eigentlich erwartete das junge Genie nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Eher rechnete er gerade damit ohne Abendbrot ins Bett geschickt zu werden. Howard hätte niemals toleriert, dass Tony ihm ins Wort fiel. Vor seinen Freunden schon gar nicht. Wobei Tony eigentlich generell nicht in der Nähe von Howards Freunden und Kollegen geduldet wurde. Bei seiner Mutter dagegen gelegentlich schon. Hauptsächlich dann wenn sie sich bei ihren Freundinnen darüber beschweren wollte, was für ein anstrengendes Leben sie doch führte.

„Alfheim ist eine der neun Welten“, antwortete Loki dann sehr zu Tonys Überraschung. „Eure Welt, die Erde, nennen wir Midgard. Die Welt von der Thor und ich stammen ist Asgrad auch wenn die Welt meiner Geburt wie sich herausgestellt hat Jotunheim war. Außerdem gibt es noch Muspelheim, das Reich des Feuers, Nifhelheim, über das meine Tochter Hel herrscht, Vanaheim von wo sowohl Freya als auch meine Mutter stammen, Svartalfheim das Reich der dunklen Elfen, das ich hoffentlich nie wieder sehen werde und Niddarvellir wo die Zwerge leben. Alfheim ist die Heimat der Elfen, ein grünes, blühendes Reich voller Schönheit und Magie, aber auch Wildnis und unberechenbarere Gefahr.“ Tony lauschte aufmerksam während vor seinem geistigen Auge eine Reihe von Bildern vorbeizog, die in ihm den Wunsch weckten all diese Orte einmal von Nahem zu sehen. Dennoch hatte er natürlich schon wieder einen ganzen Satz neue Fragen zu stellen.

„Deine Tochter ist eine Königin? Wie geht das denn? Du bist doch ein Prinz, müsste sie dann nicht eine Prinzessin sein? Und so alt bist du doch auch wieder nicht oder? Müsste sie dann nicht noch ein Kind sein so wie ich?“, fragte er neugierig weiter und Lokis Gesicht nahm einen leicht gequälten Ausdruck an.

„Ich bin älter als ich aussehe Tony. Eisriesen haben eine lange Lebenserwartung. Hel ist in der Tat eine Königin. Hauptsächlich weil mein Vater es für richtig empfunden hat sie und ihre beiden Brüder aus Asgard zu verbannen. Vielleicht kennst du den Ausdruck lieber König in der Hölle als Diener im Himmel? Hel hat das ziemlich wörtlich genommen. Nifelheim ist das Reich der Toten, die Unterwelt wie ihr sie nennen mögt“, erklärte er dennoch und Tony konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören, als er von seinen Kindern sprach. Außerdem war er nicht der einzige im Raum, der gespannt lauschte. Es kam wohl nicht oft vor, dass der Lügengott auch nur ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte. 

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte Tony betroffen. Er verstand nicht genau weshalb Loki der Verlust seiner Kinder so weh zu tun schien, schließlich hatte Howard ihm mehr als einmal spüren lassen, wie lieb es ihm wäre wenn er Tony schon jetzt in irgendein Internat schicken könnte. Aber wahrscheinlich war Loki ein bisschen wie die Väter in den Geschichten, die Jarvis Tony manchmal vor dem Schlafengehen vorlas. Geschichten in denen Eltern ihre Kinder über alles liebten und die schlimmen Dinge meistens von den bösen Stiefmüttern ausgingen. 

Als Jarvis ihm das erste Mal Schneewittchen vorgelesen hatte, war Tonys erste Frage gewesen, ob Howard vielleicht sein Stiefvater war. Der alte Butler hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Loki dagegen schien der lebende Beweis zu sein, dass es wirklich Väter gab, die ihre Kinder mochten. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er genau genommen ein Außerirdischer war.

„Schon gut Tony. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Sie ist glücklich, das ist das Wichtigste“, flüsterte Loki und nahm den überraschten Tony in den Arm, der sich nur zu gern an den Prinzen kuschelte.

„Was ist mit ihren Brüdern?“, wagte Tony dennoch zu fragen und Loki seufze sacht.

„Fenrir ist gefangen. Wo weiß ich nicht, Odins Macht ist selbst für mich unüberwindlich. Jömundgandr ist hier auf Midgard, aber ich habe ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen“, antwortete er dann. Tony überlegte kurz. 

„Wenn er gefangen ist, können wir ihn dann befreien? Niemand ist gern eingesperrt“, stellte der geschrumpfte Iron Man fest und Loki konnte ihn nur geschockt ansehen, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst einmal dein Problem in den Griff bekommen und uns anschließend um meine Kinder kümmern?“, schlug er vor. Damit konnte Tony sich einverstanden geben.

 

Rhodey

Als JARVIS Notruf in Sachen Tony kam, war Rhodey gerade auf dem Dach und schwer damit beschäftigt sich mit der Situation auseinanderzusetzen. Zu akzeptieren, dass eine außerirdische Magierin die Avengers in ein Rudel Kinder verwandelte, warum auch immer, damit kam er inzwischen halbwegs klar. Schließlich hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie besagte Magierin ihren Zauber wieder aufhob und aus der bunt gemischten Rasselbande wieder das Team von Superhelden wurde, das er gewohnt war.

Womit er dagegen so gar nicht klar kam, war mitanzusehen wie sein bester Freund wieder zum Kind wurde. Er kannte Tony schon ewig, doch so jung hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Nur auf alten Bilder, die meistens der Butler geschossen hatte. Tony redete nicht gerne über seine Kindheit. Mehr als die kurzen Phrasen zum Thema wann hat der große Tony Stark seinen ersten Schaltkreis gebaut, die auch schon von den Medien nach allen Seiten ausgeschlachtet worden waren, konnte man ihm nur selten entlocken.

Selbst sturzbetrunken war Tony niemand, der groß über die Vergangenheit lamentierte. So wie Rhodey ihn kannte, war er eher bereit die Zukunft zu verändern und sich dabei auch selbst ins Kreuzfeuer zu bringen, wie ihm seit Iron Man bewusst war, als sich mit irgendwem hinzusetzen und zu diskutieren, weshalb genau die jetzige Situation überhaupt entstanden war. Nein Tony lebte im hier und jetzt und vielleicht ein wenig mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. 

Gerade deshalb gelang es Rhodey so schlecht sich vorzustellen, dass das Genie, das er kannte jetzt wieder zum Kind geworden war. Einem ganz außergewöhnlichen Kind, so viel war ihm schon nach der kurzen Autofahrt zurück zum Turm klar, dennoch ein Kind. 

Mit Kindern hatte Rhodey nun so gar nichts am Hut. Nicht dass er sich nicht vorstellen könnte irgendwann einmal eine Familie zu haben, doch mit Kindern an sich wusste er nichts anzufangen. Sie waren laut und mussten beschäftigt werden, damit sie keinen Unfug machten. Alles Dinge, die er von Tony kannte, doch es war ein Unterschied, ob die Person um die es dabei ging sich aus Prinzip weigerte so ganz erwachsen zu werden, oder ob es jemand war, der nicht anders konnte als sich auf andere zu verlassen.

Sich vorzustellen, dass Tony nun auf ihn und die anderen angewiesen war, lag Rhodey wie ein Stein im Magen. Er kam sich ein wenig nutzlos vor. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass zumindest Loki und Bruce ganz genau zu wissen schienen, was das Beste in dieser Lage war. Er dagegen hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen.

Magie war echt zum kotzen. Diesen Entschluss hatte Rhodey schon damals gefasst als Loki zum ersten Mal in New York aufgeschlagen war. Tony war sogar seiner Meinung gewesen. Nun jedoch war die Magie alles, was Rhodey an Hoffnung blieb um seinen besten Freund wieder so zurück zu bekommen wie er ihn kannte.

Sein Handy summte und zum wiederholten Mal wurde es von Rhodey ignoriert. Pepper versuchte nun schon seit Stunden sich mit ihm in Verbindung zu setzen, doch er wusste einfach nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Vielleicht machte ihn das ein wenig feige, doch er ignorierte das Summen lieber als abzunehmen und sich Peppers Wut, oder Sorge zu stellen. 

„Kann man dir helfen?“, fragte eine Stimme, die Rhodey furchtbar zusammenzucken ließ. Dann drehte er sich um und erblickte Sam, der an der Absperrung lehnte, über die Rhodey schon vor einer Ewigkeit geklettert war. Er saß mit baumelnden Beinen am Rand des Turms wohl wissend, dass JARVIS ihn auffangen würde, sollte eine der Böen, die hier oben manchmal ganz schön heftig wehten, ihn erwischen. 

Sam sah eher so aus als befürchtete er Rhodey könnte springen wollen. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. Rhodey rappelte sich auf und schwang sich über die Absperrung zurück auf Sams Seite. Der andere Mann entspannte sich ein wenig und Rhodey wünschte sich ganz dringend ein Bier für diese Situation.

„Eher nicht. Danke trotzdem“, antwortete er dann und erntete Sams patentierten Therapeuten Blick, der so viel sagte wie, schon gut ich versteh dich, rede dir die Sache ruhig von der Seele. Rhodey schnaubte innerlich und suchte nach irgendetwas um den anderen Mann von sich abzulenken, da erklang JARVIS Alarm und Rhodey war schon auf dem Weg in die Werkstatt bevor ihm wieder einfiel, dass Tony gerade eigentlich nicht in der Lage sein dürfte größere Katastrophen anzurichten.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Tony

„Also noch einmal. Thor wird uns führen sobald ich uns nach Alfheim gebracht habe. Je kleiner unsere Gruppe, desto höher die Chance, dass wir unbemerkt ins Reich der Elfen hinein und auch wieder hinausgelangen können. Eigentlich hatte ich vor Tony hier zu lassen. Eigentlich“, wiederholte Loki während sein erhobener Zeigefinger Tony vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zum Schweigen brachte. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Freyas Magie jedoch Nebenwirkungen zu zeigen scheint, denke ich es ist besser wenn Tony in meiner Nähe bleibt.“ Tonys Gesicht hellte sich auf. Cap dagegen sah aus als würde ihm demnächst ein Blutgefäß platzen. 

„Da Thors Fähigkeiten als Babysitter jedoch nicht einmal für ein achtbeiniges Fohlen ausreichend waren“, Loki warf seinem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Der sah leicht betreten zu Boden und Tony war sich beinahe sicher, dass da eine interessante Geschichte verborgen war. „würde ich gerne Dr. Banner zu dieser Exkursion einladen.“ Tony machte beinahe einen Luftsprung. Von allen Avengers mit denen er bisher Zeit verbracht hatte, war ihm Bruce am liebsten. Wobei Clint so aussah als könnte es Spaß machen mit ihm zusammen Pfeile auf bewegliche Ziele zu schießen. 

„Loki ich bin nicht sicher ob ich der Richtige für diese Art Mission bin.“ Bruce sah aus als würde er gerade zwanzigtausend verschiedene Worst-Case-Szenarien im Kopf durchgehen und eines war wohl schlimmer als das nächste. 

„Ganz im Gegenteil Dr. Banner. Der Hulk ist für Alfheim nichts Ungewöhnliches. Magie liegt dort praktisch in der Luft. Sollte uns gegen jede Hoffnung jemand begegnen, ist der Hulk sogar eine glaubhafte Tarnung für unseren Besuch. Alfheim ist bekannt für sein Wissen in Sachen Magie und auch meine Anwesenheit in solchen Fällen ist den Elfen zur Genüge bekannt.“ Lokis Rede schien Bruce nicht wirklich zu überzeugen, doch auf der anderen Seite nahm Tony an, dass er einen gewissen Stolz empfinden mochte, weil Loki keinen der anderen Avengers auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen schien ihn nach Alfheim zu begleiten. Von Thor einmal abgesehen. Aber der war schließlich Lokis Bruder. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden schon häufiger zusammen gereist als Tony sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte.

„Könntest du nicht einfach hier bleiben und dieses, was auch immer, Thor überlassen? Ich meine Tonys magischer Schluckauf sollte diese Welt vielleicht besser nicht verlassen. Wer weiß schon womit wir es hier zu tun haben?“ Captain America war heute wirklich auf dem besten Weg sich auf Lokis Abschussliste nach oben zu arbeiten. 

„Bei allem gebührenden Respekt Captain. Die Kenntnisse meines Bruders in Sachen Magie lassen sich höchstens noch mit den deinen messen.“ Tony unterdrückte ein Grinsen, wobei er sich fast sicher war, dass Cap die versteckte Beleidigung in Lokis Aussage sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. „Spielen wir dieses Szenario in dem ich dich und vermutlich auch deinen Schosshund zusammen mit meinem Bruder ohne jegliche Möglichkeit der Kommunikation, von Heimdall einmal abgesehen, nach Alfheim schicke. Wenn ihr auf die ersten Elfen trefft, besteht eure Reaktion vermutlich entweder darin ein Frisbee, aus dem seltensten Metall, das Midgard zu bieten hat, nach ihnen zu werfen, oder ihnen einen magischen Hammer entgegenzuschleudern, dessen Kräfte sich, dank Thors Begeisterung für Magie, in nichts von einem gewöhnlichen Werkzeug zum Einschlagen von Nägeln unterscheidet. Oh und dann ist da natürlich noch das einarmige Wunder, was vermutlich zu einem interdimensionalen Zwischenfall von wahrhaft epischen Ausmaßen führen würde. Es sei denn jemand denkt die Sache würde anders ausgehen?“ Tony konnte sehen wie sich die Erwachsenen im Raum gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen, bis schließlich der Großteil der Blicke auf Natasha landete. 

Tony fragte sich für einige Momente weshalb, doch dann erinnerte er sich eine der Akten, die JARVIS ihm gezeigt hatte. Nicht gerade viele der Informationen die Black Widow betrafen, würde die AI als kindersicher bezeichnen, doch was Tony hauptsächlich begriffen hatte war folgendes: Natasha war eine Spionin. Wie James Bond nur viel besser. 

Anscheinend war sie auch diejenige auf deren Urteil sich selbst Captain America verließ, wenn es um die Einschätzung einer potentiell gefährlichen Situation ging. Natasha sah Cap in die Augen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch bevor sie sich dann doch zu einer Antwort auf die unausgesprochenen Fragen im Raum herabließ.

„Loki hat Recht. Keiner von euch glänzt im Besonderen durch seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten, wobei ich allerdings davon ausgehen würde, dass Thors Status als Kronprinz von Asgard ihm zumindest einen gewissen Einfluss, in Bezug auf wen auch immer in diesem Reich treffen mögt, bieten könnte. Allerdings kenne ich mich in den neun Welten nicht aus. Von daher würde ich im Moment Lokis Wort vertrauen.“ Cap schien in sich zusammenzusinken während Loki Nat einen beinahe dankbaren Blick zuwarf. 

„Vielleicht könnte wir eine Frau wie dich auf dieser Reise gebrauchen. Allein schon um eine Tarnung für Tonys Anwesenheit zu kreieren, sollte die Notwendigkeit erwachsen.“ Nat hob eine ihrer perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen und ließ Loki nachdenken. Tony hatte keine Ahnung, was im Kopf des Tricksters vor sich ging. Auf jeden Fall jedoch sorgte die Tatsache, dass Loki ihn mitnehmen wollte dafür, dass sich in Tony ein seltsames, warmes Gefühl ausbreitete. Loki wollte ihn dabeihaben. Zwar nur um ihn im Auge zu behalten, weil Freyas Magie offenbar Nebenwirkungen hatte. Doch trotzdem. Loki wollte ihn dabei haben. Das war Tony noch nie passiert. Normalerweise versuchten die Erwachsenen in Tonys Leben ihn immer an irgendjemanden, bevorzugt Jarvis, abzuschieben. 

„Ich denke die Anwesenheit der Lady Natasha könnte sich zu unserem Vorteil erweisen“, wagte Thor seine Meinung zu präsentieren. Tony dachte schon, dass Loki, allein schon weil der Vorschlag von Thor stammte, sofort auf Konfrontationskurs gehen würde. Doch anscheinend hatte Tony sich da in seinem Lügengott geirrt. 

„Es geschehen noch Wunder wie es scheint, denn ich bin der gleichen Meinung“, erwiderte Loki und schenkte Thor ein Lächeln voller blitzender Zähne. Tony warf einen Blick in Richtung Natasha, die aussah als würde ihr das alles nichts weiter bedeuten und doch hatte Tony das Gefühl, dass sie sich freute, dass die beiden Prinzen ausgerechnet sie auf diese Reise mitnehmen wollten. Neben Bruce natürlich. Wobei der ihr schon seit Lokis Vorschlag sie mitzubringen hoffnungsvolle Blicke zuwarf.

„Wir brechen morgen früh auf.“ Mit diesen Worten hatte Loki ganz offensichtlich sämtliche Avengers entlassen. Selbst Cap hatte aufgehört mit ihm zu diskutieren, allerdings war der Super Soldat wohl eher resigniert als wirklich überzeugt, dass Loki im Recht war. Bucky und Clint dagegen schienen eher zu schmollen, weil Loki sie nicht mitnehmen wollte. 

Natasha brauchte allerdings nur ungefähr zwei Sekunden um Clints Stimmung wieder zu heben. Auch wenn Tony nicht alle Anspielungen der rothaarigen Spionin verstand, begriff er doch, dass es darum ging den beiden Fossilien irgendwelche modernen Dinge nahe zu bringen. Anscheinend hatte Tony einen Bann über eine ganze Menge an Filmen und Serien gelegt für den Fall, dass er überraschend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen könnte. Da er aber nun definitiv außerhalb des bekannten Universums sein würde, konnte Clint seine Leidenschaft für seltsame Filme voll ausleben.

Tony fragte sich ernsthaft, was wohl auf seiner schwarzen Liste stehen könnte, doch er hatte zu viele interessantere Dinge um sich Gedanken zu machen. 

Loki hatte ihm aufgetragen ein paar Dinge zusammenzupacken, die er auf ihrem Ausflug nach Alfheim brauchen könnte. Dummerweise hatte Tony keinen blassen Schimmer, was man bei einer Reise ins Elfenreich mitnahm und was nicht. Er hätte natürlich Loki um Rat fragen können, doch irgendwie hatte Tony das Gefühl sein Glück heute schon genug herausgefordert zu haben. Was für ein verrückter Tag das gewesen war.

Gerade als er soweit war, doch noch um Hilfe zu fragen, bekam er Gesellschaft. Zumindest war es das, was JARVIS ihm ankündigte. Tony war mehr als nur ein wenig erstaunt Rhodey ins Zimmer kommen zu sehen. Bisher hatte er eher den Eindruck gewonnen, dass der Colonel lieber auf Abstand zu ihm blieb.

Anders als in Gegenwart der übrigen Avengers, wirkte Rhodey hier in dem Gästezimmer, das Loki Tony auf seiner Ebene des Turms angeboten hatte um in der Nähe zu sein falls Freyas Zauber wieder zu zocken begann, entspannt.

„Geht’s dir besser?“, fragte er und ließ sich auf Tonys Bett nieder. Der Junge zuckte halbherzig die Schultern und betrachtete die Auswahl an Dingen, die er vielleicht mit nach Alfheim nehmen würde. „Hilfe gefällig?“ Tony warf Rhodey einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann folgte er seinem Bauchgefühl.

„Okay“, antwortete er und verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund, wenn er JARVIS glauben konnte, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

 

Bucky

Bucky beobachtete schweigend den verbalen Schlagabtausch zwischen Loki und Thor, während er gleichzeitig ein Auge auf Bruce und Tony hatte, bis die beiden sich in Richtung Werkstatt aufmachten. Dummerweise ließ Tony nie zu, dass jemand ihn beobachtete wenn er in seinem persönlichen Refugium war, deswegen machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe JARVIS nach den Bildern der Kameras dort unten zu fragen. 

Nicht dass die AI ihm besonders wohl gesonnen war. Erstaunlicherweise schien ihm JARVIS den Umstand, dass Bucky die Waffe war, die HYDRA benutzt hatte um Tonys Eltern zu töten übler zu nehmen als der Ex-Playboy selbst.

Sicher Tony war außer sich gewesen als er erfahren hatte, was der Winter Soldier so alles auf dem Kerbholz hatte, doch das hatte Bucky nicht wirklich überrascht. Auch wenn Steve auf beiden Augen blind war wenn es um ihn ging, Bucky selbst wusste wie schwierig es sein konnte seine Gefühle hinten an zu stellen wenn es um Menschen ging, die einem am Herzen lagen.

Seit ihrer ersten etwas unglücklichen Begegnung jedoch war Tony von Woche zu Woche offener geworden und während Freyas Zauber hatte er sich als zuverlässiger erwiesen als selbst Bucky sich hatte vorstellen können. 

Kurz bevor der Streit zwischen Thor und seinem Bruder zu einem handfesten Kampf werden konnte, ging JARVIS Alarm los. Diese Freya war offenbar in eine ganze Reihe von Geschichten verwickelt, die sich der Trickster schon längst von der Seele hätte reden sollen, nicht nur den ewigen Zank von dem die beiden geredet hatten bevor Freya selbst auf der Bühne erschienen war.

Bucky blendete die beiden aus und suchte nach dem Grund für einen Alarm. Normalerweise ging der nur los wenn Tony wieder einmal seine Werkstatt in Brand gesteckt, oder unter Wasser gesetzt hatte, beides war schon passiert auch wenn Bucky während der letzten Flut noch nicht im Turm gewesen war. Sonst war meist Thor für diverse Alarm-Szenarien verantwortlich. Der Donnergott hatte einfach ein verhängnisvolles Verhältnis zu moderner Technologie. Genau wie Steve hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, doch im Gegensatz zu Buckys bestem Freund ging Thor die Dinge mit der Begeisterung eines Dreijährigen an, der gern Gabeln in die Steckdose steckte.

„JARVIS Bericht“, knurrte Bucky und war innerhalb von Sekunden bewaffnet. Nur für alle Fälle. Natasha übernahm die andere Hälfte des Raumes und hatte genau wie er den Fahrstuhl als wahrscheinlichsten Angriffspunkt für etwaige Eindringlinge im Visier.

„Medizinischer Notfall in Sirs Werkstatt, Sir, Dr. Banner, Colonel Rhodes und Mr. Wilson befinden sich auf dem Weg zu ihnen“, ließ sich die AI dazu herab Bucky eine Antwort zu geben, doch er konnte praktisch hören, dass JARVIS nur aus Sorge um seinen Herren mit ihm sprach und wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil er so sämtliche Avengers außer Bucky ebenfalls erreichte.

„Tony?“ Steve war am Aufzug sobald sich Türen öffneten. Bruce wirkte extrem besorgt, doch zumindest war er nicht grün. Rhodey hatte einen offenbar bewusstlosen Tony auf dem Arm und Sam trug einen beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, den Bucky so noch nicht kannte. Bucky gab seine Hab-Acht-Stellung allerdings erst auf als Rhodey das bewusstlose Kind auf eines der Sofas bettete und einen Blick mit Loki tauschte.

Der rauschte an die Seite des Doktors, der seine Finger an Tonys Handgelenk hatte und legte eine Hand auf Tonys Stirn. Steve sah aus als würde er jeden Moment wieder anfangen dummes Zeug zu reden und Bucky schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über seinen besten Freund. Wenn Tony im Raum war, schaffte er es einfach um die Burg nicht sich normal zu verhalten. Entweder verglich er Tony mit Howard, an den sich Bucky abgesehen von ihrer fatalen letzten Begegnung so gut wie nicht erinnern konnte und der für Tony ein genauso rotes Tuch war wie der rote Raum für Natasha, oder er beleidigte das Genie ohne auch nur zu begreifen wie.

Steve war schon immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand gegangen und hatte sich schwer damit getan Hilfe anzunehmen, vor allem wenn derjenige, der sie ihm anbot, tatsächlich etwas zu bieten hatte.  
„Wird er wieder?“, fragte der blonde Super Soldat und Bucky konnte sehen wie die Falte zwischen Lokis Brauen sich noch vertiefte. Der Magier war hochkonzentriert auf was auch immer er da tat und Bucky hoffte sehr, dass es Tony gut gehen würde. 

Der verrückte Wissenschaftler war ein Teil dieser seltsamen Familie auch wenn er sich oft in seiner Werkstatt verschanzte und nur zu den wöchentlichen Filmabenden den Weg auf die Gemeinschaftsebene fand.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Loki scharf nachdem Tony ein wenig gleichmäßiger atmete und anscheinend von bewusstlos zu tief schlafend übergegangen war. Bruce berichtete ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Offenbar hatte Tony nichts Gefährliches getan. Nur einen seiner Anzüge berührt und einen Anfall bekommen.

„Es sah wie eine Panikattacke aus. Und als würde er nach dem ARK-Reaktor suchen“, schloss Bruce seine Erzählung ab und Bucky konnte sehen wie Lokis Gesicht versteinerte. Er kannte diese Reaktion schon zur Genüge. Der einzige Mensch mit einem besseren Pokerface als Natasha und er selbst es besaßen, war der Gott der Lügen. Das Schwierigste daran war zu erkennen wann der Gott die Masken aufsetzte um sich zu verbergen und wann er schlicht keine Lust hatte mit den Dingen in seinem Kopf umzugehen und sich lieber in die Person des durchgeknallten Tricksters flüchtete. Bucky hatte den Dreh noch immer nicht so ganz raus. Natasha dagegen lag in neun von zehn Fällen richtig. 

„Freyas Magie scheint Probleme zu verursachen“, murmelte Loki dann wie zu sich selbst und legte erneut eine Hand auf Tonys Stirn. Diesmal jedoch nicht um seine magischen Fühler auszustrecken sondern wie ein besorgter Elternteil bei seinem fieberkranken Nachwuchs. 

Bucky kannte diese Geste nur zu gut. Er hatte Sarah bestimmt tausend Mal so an Stevies Bett sitzen sehen. Sie hatte nie geweint wenn es wieder einmal so aussah als würde Steve es diesmal nicht schaffen. Sie hatte einfach nur dagesessen, seine Hand gehalten und gebetet. Später war es dann Bucky gewesen, der nicht von der Seite seines Freundes wich und wie durch ein Wunder hatte der zähe kleine Idiot es jedes Mal geschafft.

Bucky war klar, dass jeder Aufmunterungsversuch von seiner Seite bei Loki auf taube Ohren stoßen würde, also machte er sich auf die Suche nach etwas, dass Tony brauchen würde sobald er wieder aufwachte. Wenn er eins in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, dann dass Tony genauso stur war wie Steve. 

Der Orangensaft war eine eher spontane Entscheidung als Bucky sich in der Küche umsah. Er wusste nicht einmal wer den Saft in die Gemeinschaftsküche gebracht hatte, doch es scherte ihn gerade auch nicht.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, hatte Tony bereits die Augen geöffnet und beobachtete die Erwachsenen um sich herum wie ein scheues Reh. Allerdings war Bucky sich sicher dass der Tüftler ihm für diese Beschreibung was husten würde. Wahrscheinlich würde dann das nächste Upgrade für seinen Arm in Pink gestaltet werden.

Dass Tony sich bereit erklärt hatte Buckys Arm in Ordnung zu bringen noch bevor er dafür sorgte, dass Falcon sich wieder auf seine Flügel verlassen konnte, hatte nicht nur Bucky überrascht. Die Flügel ähnelten noch immer einem Haufen Altmetall und Tony hatte irgendwann beschlossen lieber ein neues Paar zusammenzubasteln statt die alten wieder in Schuss zu bekommen. Allerding schien er nach wie vor an ihnen herumzuschrauben ohne das sich je wirklich etwas tat.

Als Tony sich krächzend in die Unterhaltung einmischte, war Bucky mit seinem Friedensangebot zur Stelle. Tony nahm ihm das Glas ab und dem Winter Soldier wäre beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben. Tony hasste es wenn man ihm Dinge reichte. Von Bucky nahm er nicht einmal ein Pflaster an wenn er sich gerade die halbe Hand aufgeschnitten hatte. Ein Vorfall an den Bucky lieber nicht zurückdachte. Jetzt allerdings schien Bucky es auf die Liste der Leute geschafft zu haben von denen Tony Stark Dinge annahm. Oder vielleicht hatte er diesen Spleen als Kind auch einfach noch nicht gehabt.

Bucky war sich nicht sicher welche Erklärung ihn weniger beunruhigte, doch wie üblich ließ er die Dinge vor erst auf sich beruhen und hörte zu.

Lokis Einschätzung wie er, Steve und Thor sich auf einer fremden Welt verhalten würden, zauberte ihm beinahe ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Allerdings dachte er doch, dass diese Einschätzung etwas an der Realität vorbei traf. Gut Steve war impulsiv, doch immerhin hatte er es geschafft sein Team, ohne jede Art von Offizierstraining durch schwer umkämpftes Kriegsgebiet zu führen. Allerdings konnte Bucky sich durchaus vorstellen wie Loki zu seiner Überzeugung gekommen war.

Die Diskussion über das Team, das nach Freyas verschwundenem Besitz suchen sollte, interessierte Bucky nur am Rande. Viel eher beunruhigte ihn, wie seltsam Steve auf Lokis Abneigung reagierte. Es war für ihn immer wieder seltsam und verletzend zu sehen wie sehr sich sein Freund verändert hatte seitdem er seinen unfreiwilligen Winterschlaf gehalten hatte.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Tony

Für den Moment hatte Loki Tony mit auf seine Etage des Turmes genommen. Tony war insgeheim froh, dass er nicht allein im Penthouse sein musste. Auch wenn er wusste, dass das eigentlich sein zu Hause war, er war noch nie gerne allein gewesen. Erst recht nicht nachts und schon gar nicht in einer für ihn fremden Umgebung. Ein Umstand, den seine Eltern ihm oft genug vorhielten. Jedes neue Hotel war für Tony eine Herausforderung und Schlaf in den allermeisten Fällen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. 

Nachdem Rhodey ihm beim Packen geholfen hatte und noch ein wenig über dies und das geplaudert hatte, war Tony immerhin nicht mehr ganz so hibbelig als sein Freund sich schließlich verabschiedete und ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte. Vielleicht wusste Rhodey sogar um die Tatsache, dass Tony in fremden Betten nicht gut schlief. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Oder vielleicht dachte er, dass es hier im Turm keinen Unterschied machen würde, schließlich war das hier ja Tonys zu Hause. 

Auch hier in Lokis Gästezimmer hatte Tony nur wenig Hoffnung Schlaf zu finden, doch zumindest fühlte er sich beim Gedanken, dass Loki nur zwei Türen weit weg war und ihm versichert hatte er könnte jederzeit zu ihm kommen, besser. Irgendwie sicher. Fast so sicher wie wenn Jarvis das Licht im Flur anließ und Tony versprach noch mindestens eine Stunde zu lesen bevor er ein letztes Mal nach Tony sah und selbst ins Bett ging. 

Jarvis fehlte Tony am meisten. Natürlich wusste er, dass er nicht wirklich gestern das letzte Mal mit dem alternden Butler gesprochen hatte, doch es fühlte sich so an. Tony wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und ging noch einmal die wenigen Dinge durch, die er in den Rucksack gepackt hatte, den Loki wer weiß woher gezaubert hatte. Vielleicht sogar wortwörtlich. Taschenmesser und Panzertape gehörten zu den Sachen, die Tony für unerlässlich hielt, doch so ganz sicher war er sich da nicht. 

„JARVIS?“, fragte Tony nach einer Weile in die Dunkelheit hinein. Immerhin war das Licht nicht ganz aus. Irgendwie schien die AI zu wissen, dass Tony ein bisschen Licht in seine Schlafzimmer brauchte. Bei näherer Betrachtung hatte Tony ihm das vermutlich einprogrammiert doch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Tony sich irgendwie fühlte als hätte der echte Jarvis ihn gerade in den Arm genommen.

„Ja, Sir?“, fragte JARVIS und Tony überlegte wie er seinen Wunsch am besten formulieren könnte bevor er sich für den direkten Weg entschied.

„Kannst du mir was vorlesen?“, fragte er halb auf eine Abfuhr gefasst.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“ Tony atmete beinahe erleichtert auf und hörte zu während JARVIS Stimme ihn in eine gemütliche Hobbithöhle irgendwo im Auenland entführte.

 

Natasha

Nat war allein im Wohnzimmer zurückgeblieben nachdem der Rest ihres Teams sich zur Ruhe begeben hatte. Sie dagegen wusste, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf.   
Sie saß in Bruce Ohrensessel, die Arme über den angezogenen Knien verschränkt, das Kinn auf den Unterarmen aufgestützt. 

Sie hatte ihre Black Widow Uniform gegen eine bequeme Yogahose und ein Sweatshirt von Clint getauscht. Als sie damals in den Turm gezogen war, hätte sie nicht im Traum gedacht, dass sie sich jemals wohl genug fühlen würde um sich so leger zu kleiden.

Die Dunkelheit um sie herum störte Nat nicht im Geringsten. Sie hatte gelernt die Schatten zu begrüßen statt sich vor ihnen zu fürchten. Tonys Handy lag auf dem Couchtisch zwischen den beiden Sofas und vibrierte nicht zum ersten Mal seit Nat Pepper erzählt hatte was passiert war.

Zehn Minuten später erklang das Pling des ankommenden Fahrstuhls und wenige Herzschläge später war Nat nicht länger allein.

Pepper hatte ihre Pumps in der Hand und tappte barfuß durch den dunklen Raum. Die Schuhe stellte sie neben dem Sofa ab und ließ sich dann auf der Armlehne von Nats Sessel nieder. Die beiden  
Rotschöpfe schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, bis Pepper schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„Loki sagte Tony würde schon schlafen. Ich hab nachgesehen. Er schläft wie ein kleiner Engel. Nat was soll ich nur tun?“ Pepper lehnte sich an Nat auch wenn ihre Position alles andere als bequem war. Nat rückte zur Seite und machte neben sich Platz, so dass die schlanke Frau sich neben sie in den Ohrensessel quetschen konnte. 

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Erinnerung an Yelena und die anderen Mädchen im roten Raum Nat gerade besonders im Gedächtnis waren, jedenfalls akzeptierte sie den engen Kontakt wie sonst nur selten.

„Wenn ich dir versichere, dass alles wieder gut wird, würdest du mir glauben?“, fragte Nat leise und Pepper stieß einen Laut aus, der ebenso gut ein Lachen wie ein Schluchzen sein konnte.  
„Danke für den Versuch“, sagte sie dann und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Nat beobachtete die Schatten vor dem Fernseher und fragte sich wie um alles in der Welt sie in dieser Situation gelandet war.

„Hast du je daran gedacht Kinder zu bekommen?“, fragte Pepper leise und Nat schüttelte den Kopf. Innerlich zuckte sie dagegen heftig zusammen. Kinder waren ein wunder Punkt für sie. Wobei sie sich gerne einredete, dass es ihr genügte die Tante für Clints Rasselbande zu sein.

„Ich auch nicht“, fuhr Pepper fort und spielte an ihren Fingernägeln herum. Eine Angewohnheit die Nat von ihr so nicht kannte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Tony gut mit Kindern sein könnte“, murmelte Pepper und sackte praktisch in sich zusammen. Nat hatte keine Ahnung wie sie der anderen Frau helfen könnte, doch allein schon die Tatsache, dass sie helfen wollte, war ungewöhnlich genug für sie.

„Du und Tony ihr werdet sich irgendwann wunderbare Eltern“, versuchte sie ihr Glück. Pepper warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, den Nat nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

„Du bist nicht besonders gut darin dich mit richtigen Menschen zu unterhalten oder?“, fragte sie dann und Nat zuckte mit den Schulter während sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Wieder schwiegen die beiden für eine Weile, doch diesmal war es Nat die sich zu Wort meldete.

„Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen, die nichts mit Kindern zu tun hat?“ Pepper öffnete die Augen und Nat sah die ehrliche Neugier in ihrem Blick und die Hoffnung auf ein wenig Ablenkung von ihren eigenen Sorgen. Dann nickte sie.

„Wie bring ich einen Wissenschaftler dazu mich zu bemerken?“ Peppers Augenbrauen trafen beinahe auf ihren Haaransatz. Nat verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß wie man Kerle verführt, Pepper, das ist Teil meines Jobs. Nein. Es ist eher.“ Nat wusste nicht so recht wie sie den Satz beenden sollte und bereute beinahe, dass sie überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

„Willst du ernsthaft Beziehungstipps von mir?“, fragte Pepper und Nat brauchte nicht einmal aufzusehen um zu wissen, dass Pepper sich nicht im Geringsten als Expertin auf diesem Gebiet ansah. Es war nur so, dass Nat keine Freundinnen hatte. Kolleginnen sicher, Schülerinnen gelegentlich. Aber Freundinnen? Fehlanzeige. Sie zuckte die Schultern und warte ab was Pepper als nächstes tun würde.

„Heißt das, du bist verliebt?“ Nat schnaubte.

„Liebe ist für Kinder“, kam es ihr über die Lippen bevor sie auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte. Pepper verdrehte die Augen.

„In Ordnung, wie willst du es dann nennen?“ Nat überlegte eine Weile und kam zu keinem richtigen Ergebnis. Dennoch schien Pepper eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Ich mag ihn?“ Das Fragezeichen am Ende ihres Satzes war deutlich zu hören. 

„Darf ich fragen um wen es geht?“, fragte Pepper nach ohne weiter zu bohren.

„Bruce“, flüsterte Nat beinahe gegen ihren eigenen Willen und vergrub den Kopf wieder in den Armen. Pepper musterte sie mit einem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Und wie um alles in der Welt kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir da helfen könnte?“ Nat wusste es selbst nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie mit irgendwem darüber reden musste, oder sie würde noch verrückt werden. Clint war ihre erste Wahl gewesen, doch der Bogenschütze hatte ihr nicht weiterhelfen können. Nicht dass er sich nicht alle Mühe gab, da waren einfach ein paar Dinge für die Nat dringend eine Freundin brauchte. Pepper war da nicht nur die logische Wahl. Nat mochte die andere Rothaarige einfach.

„Du bist die Einzige hier mit einer funktionierenden Beziehung.“ Es war keine Lüge. Dennoch hatte Nat das Gefühl Pepper etwas vor zu machen. Allerdings wog das Versprechen niemandem von Clints Familie zu erzählen schwerer als der Wunsch eine neue Freundschaft zu schließen. Pepper schnaubte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Danke.“ Nat überlegte wie sie weiter machen sollte. Das hier war kein Verhör, ihr primäres Ziel war es nicht Pepper möglichst viele Informationen zu entlocken. Sie hatte um Rat gefragt und das war etwas mit dem Nat nicht vertraut war. Am nächsten kam dieser Erfahrung noch ihre Freundschaft mit Clint, doch mit ihm funktionierte das alles irgendwie von selbst. Sie wusste immer was sie sagen musste um ihn aufzubauen, konnte ganze Unterhaltungen mit ihrem Partner führen ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Mit Pepper war das schwieriger. Zu Natashas Erleichterung fing Pepper irgendwann von selbst an zu erzählen.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich weiß wie man sich einen Wissenschaftler angelt. Weißt du wie lange Tony und ich umeinander herumgetanzt sind bis wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben?“ Nat hob eine Augenbraue. Natürlich wusste sie das. Pepper war die erste gewesen bei der sie einen Backgroundcheck gemacht hatte als sie sich damals als Assistentin bei Stark Industries eingeschlichen hatte. Dennoch wollte sie das Pepper weitersprach. Das war einfacher als sich zu überlegen, wie sie ihre Gefühle für den führenden Spezialisten in Sachen Gammastrahlung in Worte fassen sollte.

„Als ich Tony kennen gelernt hab, war ich Praktikantin bei SI. Mein Vater hatte mir die Stelle besorgt. Ich weiß noch dass ich total nervös war und keine Ahnung hatte, was ich eigentlich zu tun haben würde.“ Pepper starrte gedankenverloren in den Kamin unter dem Fernseher, von dem Nat zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher war, dass er nur zur Zierde diente. Zumindest war er noch nie angefeuert worden, obwohl die nötigen Rohre verlegt waren um den anfallenden Rauch abzuleiten.

„Tony war damals schon CEO aber noch nicht lange. Ich kannte ihn von den Zeitschriftencovers, aber irgendwie ist es immer anders wenn man solche Leute persönlich kennen lernt.“ Nat lauschte weiter obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte worauf Pepper hinauswollte. „Ich hatte eigentlich vor gehabt ihn nicht leiden zu können.“ Pepper lächelte mit glasigem Blick, tief in ihre Erinnerungen versunken. „Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen wie unsere erste Begegnung abgelaufen ist.“ Nat schmunzelte und Pepper nickte. „Er hat geflirtet als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und das nicht nur mit mir sondern auch mit der anderen Praktikantin, die genau wie ich an dem Tag angefangen hatte.“ Pepper schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht mehr was genau er damals gesagt hat, aber auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn abblitzen lassen. Nicht dass es seinem Ego geschadet hätte.“ 

Nat versuchte erfolglos sich vorzustellen wie Tony damals gewesen war. Ob die Maske, die er heute nur noch in der Öffentlichkeit trug, damals noch der wirkliche Tony gewesen war, oder ob er auch zu dieser Zeit schon nur seinen engsten Freunden genug vertraute um sie sehen zu lassen wie weich der Kern unter seiner harten Schale wirklich war. 

„Damals hat er mir auch meinen Spitznamen gegeben. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass Pepper so lange an mir hängen bleiben würde.“ Nat hob den Kopf und sah Pepper von der Seite her an. Woher Virginia Potts den Spitznamen Pepper hatte, war eine der wenigen Fragen gewesen die sie nicht hatte klären können als sie sich mit ihr und den anderen Angestellten von Stark Industries vertraut gemacht hatte.   
„Tony hatte schon immer diesen Tick allen Leuten um sich herum Spitznamen zu verpassen. Wir waren zwei Praktikantinnen. Eine weißblond die andere rothaarig, also waren wir Salt&Pepper für Tony.“ Nat schnaubte leise und Pepper schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Glaub mir wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, hätte ich den Namen irgendwann abgelegt. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich Virginia noch nie leiden konnte.“ Das konnte Natasha auf jeden Fall nachvollziehen.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor jemals wieder einen Fuß in Tonys Firma zu setzten, doch nach dem Studium wurde eine Stelle frei und ich bewarb mich. Unten in der Lobby war Tony gerade in einen Streit verwickelt, wegen einer seiner neuesten Erfindungen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich auch nur vage an mich erinnern würde, doch als ich mit meinen Ordnern im Arm durch die Tür kam, rief er mir was im Sinne von: „Hey Pepper komm her und zeig den Herren, wie kinderleicht das hier zu bedienen ist.“ zu und im nächsten Moment hatte ich irgendeine Waffe in der Hand. Ein Glück, dass Dad darauf bestanden hat, dass wir alle wissen wie man eine Pistole abfeuert. Kinderleicht ist nicht gerade etwas, das man mit Tonys Erfindungen in Verbindung bringt oder? Zwei Tage später ließ Obie mich zu sich rufen und erklärte mir, dass Tony mich als seine persönliche Assistentin wollte.“ Pepper verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Nat war schon kurz davor nachzuhaken als sie mit beinahe lebloser Stimme weitersprach.

„Alle Welt hat damals behauptet wir würden miteinander schlafen. Nichts wäre weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen. Ich mochte Tony, habe praktisch sein Leben organisiert. Aber zwischen uns ist nie etwas gelaufen. Nur weißt du, egal wie viele Frauen er mit nach Hause nahm, egal wie oft ich seine Eintagsfliegen am nächsten Tag hinauskomplimentieren musste, keine von ihnen kam je wieder. Aber Tony blieb. Bei mir. Und irgendwie war das genug.“ Nat hatte langsam den Eindruck, dass Pepper selbst nicht oft darüber nachdachte wie unwahrscheinlich ihre Beziehung eigentlich gewesen war.

„Und dann kam Afghanistan. Es ist verrückt, aber erst als er weg war und wir alle dachten er wäre tot ist mir klar geworden, dass ich ihn nicht nur mag. Als er dann wieder da war, war ich so erleichtert.“ Nat legte eine Hand auf Peppers Arm. Den Rest kannte sie. Von dem Tanz auf der Gala an der Tony eigentlich gar nicht hätte teilnehmen sollen über das Eifersuchtsdrama, das sie selbst angestoßen hatte und den Kuss nach dem Vanko-Fiasko bis hin zu Extremis und dem Tabula-Rasa-Protokoll. Pepper lächelte sie traurig an.

„Weißt du auch, dass ich vor Kilian kurz davor war alles hinzuschmeißen?“, fragte sie und Nat stutzte. Nein das wusste sie nicht. „Tony hatte Alpträume ohne Ende, war nur noch in seiner Werkstatt und lebte praktisch nur noch durch Iron Man. Ich hab mich noch nie so nutzlos gefühlt. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen, er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen und irgendwie ist mir das alles über den Kopf gewachsen.“ Nat musterte die andere Frau besorgt und Pepper schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich liebe Tony. Das ist das Einzige worauf ich mich immer verlassen konnte. Selbst nach Extremis und dieser ganzen Umzugsaktion, damit wir alle zusammen hier im Turm leben können. Manchmal vergesse ich das, aber nie für lange.“ Nat konnte das Gefühl in Peppers Augen geradezu funkeln sehen. „Und jetzt habe ich dich den ganzen Abend lang vollgequatscht, ohne dir auch nur einen guten Rat zu geben.“, stellte Pepper fest und vergrub den Kopf an Nats Schulter. Die lächelte.

„Schon gut. Du bist hilfreicher als du selber weißt“, erwiderte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an Peppers. Schweigen senkte sich wieder über den Raum, doch dieses Mal kam es Nat um einiges erträglicher vor.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Tony

Als Tony am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war die Sonne bereits aufgegangen. Für einen Moment wusste Tony nicht so recht wo er sich befand, doch dann klopfte es an seiner Tür und die inzwischen vertraute Stimme seines nordischen Lügengottes fragte, ob er lieber Toast oder Waffeln zum Frühstück wollte.

Tony schälte sich aus seiner Bettdecke und tappte auf nackten Füßen und ziemlich verschlafen zur Tür. Loki stand im Flur und sah genauso aus dem Ei gepellt aus wie am vorigen Abend. Wobei das grüne Shirt, das er jetzt trug ein wenig anders geschnitten war und seine Augen noch stärker zum Leuchten brachte. 

„Morgen“, gähnte Tony und dachte gerade noch rechtzeitig daran sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten.

„Einen guten Morgen auch dir, Tony“, grüßte Loki zurück und lächelte auf das kleine Genie herunter. Verschlafener Tony hatte schon immer zu seinen liebsten Tony-Varianten gehört, aber in geschrumpfter Form war Tony einfach nur goldig. 

Nachdem Tony sich für Waffeln entschieden hatte und ins Bad geschlurft war um den Versuch zu machen wach zu werden genossen die beiden schweigend ihre Morgenmahlzeit. Normalerweise mochte Tony die Stille nicht besonders und versuchte sie so oft wie möglich durch Geplapper zu füllen, doch als Thor sich nach einigen Minuten zu den beiden gesellte, vermisste Tony die friedliche Stimmung beinahe. 

Thor war aufgekratzt wie ein Welpe an Silvester und Tony konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Loki ihn mit derselben nachsichtigen Belustigung behandelte, die die meisten Leute für ihren überschwänglichen Nachwuchs reserviert hatten. Tony kannte diese Blicke nur zu gut. Die Freundinnen seiner Mutter neigten dazu ihn zu behandeln als wäre er irgendwie zurückgeblieben. Am schlimmsten fand Tony es wenn sie sich über seinen Kopf hinweg unterhielten als wäre er gar nicht da. Vor allem weil seine Mutter sich stets darüber ausließ wie anstrengend es doch war ihren Sohn praktisch allein zu erziehen während Howard sich so beklagenswert wenig um den Nachwuchs scherte.

„Sirs, Dr. Banner und Ms. Romanov stehen zum Aufbruch bereit“, meldete JARVIS als Loki gerade das schmutzige Geschirr in Richtung Waschbecken schweben ließ, was nach Tonys Meinung die bisher nützlichste magische Fähigkeit war, die er je gesehen hatte. Wobei es vielleicht noch toller sein könnte, wenn Loki in der Lage wäre das Geschirr gleich sauber zu zaubern. 

„Wir sind unterwegs“, erwiderte Loki an JARVIS gewandt. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen schaute er dabei jedoch nicht zur Decke. Irgendwie machte diese Tatsache Tony fröhlich auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso. 

„Na dann los“, dröhnte Thor und mit einem Blick auf Loki huschte Tony zurück ins Gästezimmer um seine Sachen vom Vortag wieder anzuziehen. Als er zurückkam waren sowohl Loki als auch Thor nicht etwa in den schillernden Rüstungen, die Tony in diversen YouTube Videos gesehen hatte, sondern in schlichte braune und grüne Gewänder gekleidet.

Loki warf ihm einen Blick zu, grinste und schnippte mit den Fingern. Als Tony an sich heruntersah, konnte er feststellen, dass sich seine Kleidung in Farbe und Form den beiden Prinzen angepasst hatten.

„Wow.“ Tony pfiff durch die Zähne und wirbelte auf der Stelle herum. Seit gestern hatte er ohnehin das Gefühl in einen Traum hineingefallen zu sein, doch jetzt hatte er auch noch das passende Outfit dafür. Tony hatte sich noch nie verkleidet, weil seine Eltern sich einig waren, dass es sich für den Erben eines millionenschweren Unternehmens nicht gehörte an Halloween von Haus zu Haus zu ziehen. Doch wenn er es gedurft hätte, hätte neben Superman und Jarvis Robin Hood ziemlich weit oben auf seiner Liste gestanden. Allerdings hätte er sich wohl nie ein so originalgetreues Kostüm basteln können, wie der Trickster es ihm gerade beschert hatte.

Die hellbeigen Leggins, die Loki ihm zusammen mit einem bequemen Oberteil gezaubert hatte, das bestimmt einen Namen hatte, der er nicht kannte, passten perfekt und waren fast noch besser als Jeans und T-Shirt. Wobei Tony eigentlich egal war, was er anhatte, solange ihn niemand in Anzug und Krawatte zwang.

Der Aufzug brachte den extrem aufgekratzten Tony, einen zwischen Begeisterung und Besorgnis schwankenden Thor und den wie üblich gelassen wirkenden Loki zu Bruce und Natasha auf die Gemeinschaftsebene der Avengers. JARVIS hatte nicht besonders viel zu Lokis Plan seinen jungen Herrn ins Reich der Elfen zu entführen gesagt, doch Tony konnte beinahe spüren wie der primäre Zweck seiner AI, sein Wohlergehen zu gewährleisten, mit der Tatsache im Widerspruch stand, dass er im Moment nicht so ganz er selber war. Für einige Momente lenkte die Frage, ob JARVIS wohl die drei Roboter-Gesetze von Asimov hatte oder nicht Tony so weit von der Realität ab, dass er verpasste wie Bruce und Nat auf die Aufmachung ihrer drei Reisegefährten reagierten.

Nat trug wie so oft einen ihrer schwarzen, hautengen Black-Widow-Anzüge und Tony fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie unbequem das Teil wohl wirklich war. Es sah jedenfalls nicht nach etwas aus, das man zum Entspannen auf der Couch anlassen konnte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Unteranzügen, die er für Iron Man designet hatte. Die hatten zwar eine nicht zu bestreitende Ähnlichkeit mit Taucheranzügen aber wenigstens waren sie weich. Das hatte Tony herausgefunden als er mit Bruce in der Werkstatt gewesen war und bevor die komische, magische Ohnmachtsattacke ihm den Spaß verdorben hatte. 

Wenigstens musste er dank der Unteranzüge nicht damit rechnen eine weitere Standpauke von Pepper zu bekommen, weil er einen seiner Armani-Anzüge geschrottet hatte während er versuchte auszuknobeln wie er bei der Eröffnung der Stark-Expo einen möglichst coolen Auftritt hinlegen konnte.

Tony schüttelte seinen plötzlich dröhnenden Kopf als eine Ladung von Erinnerungen an gleißende Lichter, Explosionen, seinen besten Freund in der ersten Version von War-Maschine und aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen einen Kakadu der ein neues Zuhause suchte durch seinen Kopf schossen. Außerdem waren da ein Gesicht und ein ganzer Satz Gefühle, den er nicht einordnen konnte.

Lokis Hand auf seiner Schulter erdete Tony auf ungewohnte Weise doch da er gerade das Gefühl hatte im nächsten Moment sein Frühstück wieder von sich zu geben, war Tony mehr als nur dankbar für den Kontakt.

„Tony?“ Bruce besorgtes Gesicht kam in Tonys Sichtfeld, dicht gefolgt von einer weiteren Person, die Tony bisher noch nicht registriert hatte. Lokis Griff wurde beinahe schmerzhaft und Tony starte die Frau mit den erdbeerblonden Haaren an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. 

 

Pepper

Nach Tonys Videobotschaft und Natashas Anruf, hatten Peppers Nerven so blank gelegen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte sie Bruce für seinen Anfängerkurs in Sachen Aggressionsbewältigung zu danken. Nur deswegen ging sie nicht in Flammen auf als Natasha sie abwürgte, bevor Pepper ihr die ganze Geschichte hatte entlocken können. Ihre Augen dagegen flackerten orange und verschafften ihr einen entscheidenden Vorteil am Taxistand. Eigentlich hatte sie auf Happy warten wollen, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass jede Minute Wartezeit eine zu viel war.

Endlich am Turm hatte sie sich ihren Schlachtplan zurechtgelegt, der unter anderem beinhaltete sich Tony unter den Arm zu klemmen und diesem Wahnsinn zu entkommen, der offenbar in New York Einzug gehalten hatte. JARVIS informierte sie ohne Umwege über Tonys Aufenthaltsort und Pepper spürte diese eigenartige Ruhe über sich kommen, die sie bisher erst ein einziges Mal gefühlt hatte. Damals als sie einen von Tonys Handschuhen übergestreift und Kilian in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördert hatte.

Als die Aufzugtüren sich ausgerechnet auf Lokis Ebene des Turmes öffneten, die ursprünglich Mal eine der Büroebenen gewesen war, für die Pepper den Turm eigentlich vorgesehen hatte, glommen ihre Augen nur noch wie glühende Kohlen statt Funken zu sprühen. 

Loki erwartete sie an der Tür hinter der Pepper Tony vermutete und hätte er sich ihr in diesem Moment mit einem seiner üblichen dummen Sprüche in den Weg gestellt, sie hätte ihn eigenhändig aus dem Fenster befördert. Diese Tatsache schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn Loki trat mit einem gemurmelten, Weck ihn bitte nicht auf, beiseite. Pepper ignorierte den Trickster demonstrativ und öffnete die Tür. 

JARVIS Stimme las halblaut eine Geschichte, die Pepper in den wenigen Augenblicken, die sie ihm Beachtung schenkte nicht erkannte. Peppers Blick dagegen war auf Tony gerichtet. 

Sie kannte die wenigen Bilder, die es geschafft hatten Tonys Säuberungsaktionen zu entgehen. Kurz nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren, hatte Tony es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht sämtliche Beweise dafür, dass es sie einmal gegeben hatte zu beseitigen. Dem waren auch ein halbes Dutzend Fotoalben zum Opfer gefallen, unter anderem auch das Hochzeitsalbum von Howard und Maria. Nur die wenigen Bilder, die Jarvis gemacht und gehütet hatte, waren dem entgangen.

Der Junge, der nun in Lokis Gästezimmer schlief, sah genauso aus, wie der kleine, verlorene Junge auf diesen Bildern. Ein Kind, das in Pepper schon immer den Wunsch geweckt hatte ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und vor der großen bösen Welt zu beschützen. 

JARVIS Stimme hatte Tony offensichtlich in den Schlaf geredet, denn Pepper sah das sanfte auf und ab seines Brustkorbs und hatte einmal mehr einen Kloß im Hals. Lautlos schloss sie die Tür und blieb dann für einen Moment reglos stehen, die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz gedrückt. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten und Pepper war dankbar, dass Loki sie in Frieden ließ. 

Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Trickster zu richten.

Erst als sie den ersten Schritt in das verlassene Penthouse setzte, wurde Pepper klar, dass sie hier nicht sein wollte. Alles an dieser Wohnung schrie geradezu nach Tony. Noch bevor sich die Aufzugtüren ganz hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, machte Pepper schon wieder kehrt. 

Für einige Momente stand sie stumm da und wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage, wohin JARVIS sie bringen sollte. Dann beschloss die AI offenbar, dass sie ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchte und brachte sie zur Gemeinschaftsebene der Avengers.

Insgeheim hoffte Pepper, dass niemand mehr wach sein würde, doch natürlich war dem nicht so. Natasha saß mit angezogenen Knien in einen riesigen Pullover gehüllt da und starrte vor sich hin. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schlüpfte Pepper aus ihren Schuhen und gesellte sich zu ihrer Trainingspartnerin. Wobei sie in letzter Zeit das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sie beide, vielleicht, unter Umständen, irgendwann, Freundinnen werden könnten.

Tatsächlich hatte ihr die nächtliche Unterhaltung mit Nat sehr geholfen. Pepper konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann sie das letzte Mal eine Nacht auf der Couch verbracht hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie mit so heftigen Rückenschmerzen wieder aufgestanden war.

Nat hatte sie erst allein gelassen, als Pepper Anstalten machte zu frühstücken. Zum Glück war die rothaarige Spionin allerdings schon zurück als Loki mit Tony im Schlepptau auftauchte. Allein hätte Pepper mit Sicherheit die Fassung verloren.

So hatte sie nur das Gefühl, dass ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Tony sah genauso aus wie sie ihn sich als Kind vorgestellt hatte, mit zerzausten Haaren und neugierigen Augen. Und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er nicht den leisten Schimmer hatte wer sie war.

Sein Blick huschte zu Loki und dann zurück zu ihr, bevor er sich an den Kopf griff und in die Knie ging. Noch bevor Pepper einen Schritt gemacht hatte, war Loki an seiner Seite niedergekniet und murmelte auf ihn ein. 

Einen Herzschlag später löste sich auch Pepper aus ihrer Erstarrung und sank an Tonys anderer Seite zu Boden. 

„Wer bist du?“, fragte der Junge und durchbohrte Pepper geradezu mit seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen, nachdem sich seine Atmung beruhigt hatte und Pepper hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, was um alles in der Welt sie darauf antworten sollte.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Tony

Auch wenn er immer wieder beteuerte nicht diese Art Doktor zu sein, machte Bruce doch einen ziemlich guten Eindruck eines besorgten Arztes.

„Geht gleich wieder“, murmelte Tony und schloss die Augen. Sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren, fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, doch Lokis Hand auf seiner einen und Bruce Hand auf seiner anderen Schulter zusammen mit der eiskalten Ruhe, die Natasha ausstrahlte, brachten ihn allmählich wieder auf Kurs.

Erst nach einigen Momenten fiel ihm auf, dass Bruce noch immer zu weit weg stand um eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zu haben.

Tonys Blick wanderte zu seiner linken Schulter und erblickte eine Hand, die eindeutig nicht zu Bruce gehörte. Vorsichtig folgte Tonys Blick der Kurve eines Arms hinauf bis zum Gesicht einer Frau, das ihm einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er kannte dieses Gesicht. So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Und doch hatte er keine Ahnung wer sie war. Wieder drohten die Bilder der verdrängten Erinnerungen, und ja Tony war sich inzwischen sicher, dass die seltsamen Episoden Erinnerungen an eine Zeit waren, die von seiner Wahrte aus gesehen in der Zukunft lagen, ihn zu überwältigen. Doch so langsam bekam er den Dreh heraus wie er sich zumindest gegen das Schwindelgefühl, das sie begleitete, wehren konnte.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte er sobald er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte der fremden Frau über die rot lackierten Zehennägel zu reihern. Tony konnte sehen wie sich Tränen in den Augen der Frau bildeten und er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass das seine Schuld war.

Ohne auch nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, trat Tony aus Lokis Griff und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Rotschopfs vor ihm.

„Nicht weinen Pep. Bitte nicht.“ Tony stutzte über seine eigenen Worte, doch das Schluchzen aus Peppers Kehle lenkte ihn ab. Pepper. Der Name stand so klar und deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge, dass Tony nicht anders konnte als zu akzeptieren, dass er zu der vertrauten Fremden gehörte, die ihn jetzt fest in den Armen hielt und unter stillen Schluchzern bebte. Erst mit Verspätung fiel ihm auf, dass er sie auch in den Akten gesehen hatte, die er mit JARVIS durchgegangen war.

Etwas verlegen tätschelte Tony ihr den Rücken und fragte sich, ob sich wohl irgendwer die Mühe machen würde ihm zu erklären, was gerade vor sich ging.

„Tony, das ist Pepper“, meldete sich da Loki zu Wort als hätte er Tonys Gedanken gelesen. Hoffentlich war dem nicht so. Bei dem Gedanken an etwaige, telepathische Fähigkeiten wurde Tony ganz anders zu Mute. „Sie ist die leitende Geschäftsführerin von Stark Idustries und…“ Loki machte eine Pause als wüsste er nicht wie er den Satz zu Ende bringen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich offenbar für kurz und schmerzlos: „deine Freundin.“

Ach ja. Er hatte eine Freundin. Der Gedanke war Tony in dem Chaos der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht allzu wichtig vorgekommen. Doch nun wo er so darüber nachdachte, erschien es ihm wie irgendwie unausweichlich ihr zu begegnen. Sie machte sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen um ihn. 

Freundin. Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Doch auf der anderen Seite machte das irgendwie Sinn. Er war schließlich ein Erwachsener. Und die waren doch alle entweder verheiratet, oder auf dem besten Weg dahin. Nun zumindest schien diese Pepper hier einiges auf dem Kasten zu haben. Insgeheim klopfte Tony seinem älteren selbst auf die Schulter und wartete dann weiter, für seine Verhältnisse sehr geduldig darauf, dass Pepper sich wieder in den Griff bekam.

„Besser?“, fragte er nach einer Weile als die erstickten Laute, die seine Freundin von sich gegeben hatte, abebbten und Pepper wieder halbwegs ruhig atmete. Sie nickte und rieb sich über die Augen. Tony hatte keine Ahnung was er als nächstes tun sollte, doch Nat kam ihm zur Hilfe.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen“, unterbrach die Assassine das Gefühlschaos um Tony herum und das geschrumpfte Genie addierte ein paar Pluspunkte in ihrer Datei in seinem Kopf. 

„Stopp. Ihr wollt ihn doch nicht etwa mitnehmen?“ Peppers Ton war eiskalt, doch ihre Augen sprühten Funken. Und Tony war sich beinahe sicher, dass er sich die orangenen Lichter nicht nur einbildete. Außerdem war ihre Umarmung mit einem Mal unangenehm warm geworden. Loki zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, doch er richtete sich wieder auf und klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von den Knien.

„Ja, wir nehmen ihn mit. Es ist sicherer so“, stellte Loki fest und auch Pepper kam jetzt wieder auf die Füße. Tony stand ein wenig beklommen zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen, die sich gerade ein Blickduell lieferten, wie er es bisher nur von seinen Eltern kannte und das für gewöhnlich damit endete, dass Howard fluchend in seiner Werkstatt verschwand. Wer zwischen Loki und Pepper den Kürzeren ziehen würde, war für Tony nicht herauszubekommen und er wollte lieber weit weg von den beiden sein.

„Tony, kommst du bitte her?“, bot Bruce Tony den Ausweg, den er gesucht hatte und ohne einen Blick zurück huschte der Junge durch den Raum. Bruce bedeutete ihm sich kurz auf einen der Esszimmerstühle zu setzen und checkte ihn rasch durch. Tony hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu während Loki und Pepper sich gegenseitig an die Gurgeln gingen. Zwischendurch war auch Thors dröhnende Stimme zu hören, doch offenbar hatte der Gott des Chaos nicht vor sich von seinem Bruder Rückendeckung geben zu lassen um es mit einer Sterblichen, wie er sich ausdrückte, aufzunehmen.

Nat hatte sich strategisch günstig zwischen Tony und den beiden Hitköpfen positioniert und wartete nun offenbar darauf, dass einer von beiden endgültig die Nerven verlieren würde. Der Tatsache nach zu schließen, dass sie sich nach einigen Minuten einen Streifen Kaugummi zwischen die schneeweißen Zähne schob, waren Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Pepper und Loki wohl nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Fein, aber wehe ihm wird auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde einen Weg finden dich unter die Erde zu bringen und ich werde es genießen“, gab Pepper schließlich nach und Tony war froh, dass die Lautstärke sich danach wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß senkte. Auch wenn er keine Stille mochte, schreiende Menschen mochte er noch viel weniger.

„Tony?“ Pepper stand plötzlich wieder vor ihm und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Von dem sprühenden Selbstvertrauen, das sie gerade noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen. Tony sah zu ihr auf und lächelte sie vorsichtig an. „Sei vorsichtig okay? Und halt dich an Nat wenn die Dinge den Bach runter gehen. Ich trau dem Lügner nicht weiter als ich ihn werfen kann.“ Der Blick den sie Loki zuwarf war einfach nur mörderisch. 

Tony murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und bekam eine weitere Umarmung, diesmal ohne Tränen, sowie einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor Pepper Loki einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und aus dem Raum rauschte.

Loki schaute ihr für einen Moment irritiert hinterher, dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen. 

„Natasha hat nicht Unrecht. Wir brechen besser auf. Alfheim wartet“, stellte er fest.

Nat zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Tony nahm an, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der die Unruhe in Lokis Stimme gehört hatte. Irgendwie machte die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Loki besorgt erschien die ganze Situation um einiges unheimlicher.

„Bildet einen Kreis. Thor nimm Tony auf den Arm.“ Abgesehen von Bruce, der noch einmal nervös seine Brille putzte, folgten die versammelten Gefährten Lokis Anweisungen ohne zu murren. 

„Nehmt euch bei den Händen“, befahl der Trickster und trat in den Kreis, der sich bildete als Bruce sowohl Nats als auch Thors Hand ergriff, während die Spionin ihre andere Hand in Thors Arm hackte, der damit beschäftigt war Tony an sich zu drücken. Der legte ohne dazu aufgefordert geworden zu sein eine Hand auf Nats und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Wieso wusste er gerade selbst nicht, aber das Zucken von Natashas Mundwinkeln war mehr an Reaktion als er wirklich erwartet hatte.

„Still jetzt“, murmelte Loki und berührte nacheinander seine Mitreisenden mit grün leuchtenden Fingerspitzen bevor er seine Magie in einen schimmernden Kreis um die Gruppe herumlegte und anfing leise zu singen.

Tony verstand zwar kein einziges Wort, aber er konnte die Macht spüren, die in Lokis Worten lag, sich um sie herumlegte und schließlich ein Licht heraufbeschwor, das Tony dazu zwang sein Gesicht an Thors Schulter zu verstecken. Nur eine Sekunde später hörte Tony Vogelgezwitscher und schaute auf. 

 

Steve

Auch wenn schon am Vorabend beschlossen worden war, dass weder er noch Bucky Teil der Expedition nach Alfheim sein würden, wobei Steve Lokis Argumente im Nachhinein nicht mehr halb so stichhaltig fand, wie zu der Zeit als der Lügengott vor ihm gestanden hatte, war Steve schon früh auf den Beinen.

Je eher er in seinen Alltag zurückfand, desto besser. Oder zumindest war es das, was er sich einzureden versuchte. Steve frühstückte in seiner eigenen, kleinen Küche. Irgendjemand und inzwischen hatte Steve den drängenden Verdacht, dass dieser jemand Tony war, hatte ihm ein Refugium erschaffen, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, das er es haben wollte. Die Küche war klein und heimelig und erinnerte Steve manchmal geradezu schmerzhaft an die Vergangenheit. Im Gegensatz dazu war der Rest des Appartements hell und modern. Sogar ein eigenes Atelier hatte Tony ihm zur Verfügung gestellt, offenbar in dem Glauben, dass seine Kritzeleien das Zeug zu echter Kunst hatten.

Steve schnürte seine Laufschuhe und registrierte, dass er bald ein neues Paar brauchen würde. Seine morgendlichen Joggingrunden arbeiteten die Schuhe für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell auf, doch daran hatte er sich bereits vor seinem unfreiwilligen Winterschlaf nicht gewöhnen können. 

New York war weit davon entfernt im Tiefschlaf zu versinken, doch immerhin war die Stadt in den frühen Morgenstunden, die Steve zum Laufen bevorzugte noch nicht ganz so hektisch wie sonst. Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich bis seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kamen, doch er hatte auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich würden Loki und die anderen schon auf ihrem Trip ins Elfenreich sein wenn er zurückkehrte, immerhin waren Bruce, Nat und Thor dabei um auf den geschrumpften Erfinder aufzupassen. 

Was Loki anging hatte Steve da noch immer seine Zweifel. Zwar hatte sich der Trickster in den letzten beiden Tagen von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, doch nun, da Steve nicht mehr durch seine großen blauen Kinderaugen blickte, kam ihm genau das äußerst verdächtig vor. 

Steve hatte inzwischen die Küstenlinie erreicht, was ihm nur zu deutlich machte, dass er heute definitiv nicht mit seiner kleinen Runde, von der Sam dennoch behauptete sie sei unmenschlich anstrengend, zurande kommen würde. 

Der Blick aufs Meer hinaus wirkte auf Steve nicht mehr so beruhigend wie es einmal gewesen war. Auch die Neugier auf alles was jenseits des Ozeans lag, hatte sich inzwischen gelegt, doch immerhin schauderte er nicht mehr jedes Mal wenn er eine größere Wasserfläche sah, wie es gewesen war kurz nachdem sie ihn wieder aufgetaut hatten. 

Doch natürlich hatte niemand daran gedacht und Steve selbst hatte sich gezwungen mit dem Gefühl der Panik fertig zu werden. Captain America konnte keine Angst vor Wasser haben. Genauso wenig wie er Angst vor Flugzeugen haben durfte.

Steve joggte weiter und war beinahe überzeugt, dass dieser Tag nur besser werden konnte als der letzte, als ein Grollen durch die Morgenluft tönte, das alles andere als beruhigend klang. 

Steve blieb stehen und sah sich um. Es waren nicht eben viele Passanten in seiner Nähe, doch die, die da waren, wirkten entweder genauso verwirrt wie er sich fühlte, oder deutenden schreiend hinaus aufs Wasser.

Mit einem Gefühl im Nacken, das für gewöhnlich HYDRA-Hinterhalten vorbehalten war, drehte Steve sich um und folgte den ausgestreckten Armen, der zunehmend panischeren Menschen um ihn herum.

Das eben noch stille Wasser war nun in Aufruhr. Wellen schlugen gegen das Ufer und Steve sah etwas, das sein Gehirn ihm sofort als Trugbild auslegen wollte, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass Sekunden später ein weiteres Brüllen erklang. Steve sah die riesige Gestalt näher kommen und weigerte sich noch einen weiteren Moment anzuerkennen, dass er tatsächlich etwas sah.

Dann klingelte sein Telefon und Steve meldete sich mit einem äußerst schlechten Gefühl im Bauch.

„Steve“, meldete sich Sam atemlos zu Wort und Steves Hoffnung, dass sein Freund nur anrief um ihn zu bitten Frühstück mitzubringen wenn er in den Turm zurückkehrte löste sich in Luft auf. „Sag mir, dass da kein Drache auf New York zuhält.“ Steve schluckte und starte die Kreatur an, die da in Wellenförmigen Bewegungen auf die Stadt zukam.

„Das ist kein Drache, Sam. Es ist eine Schlange. Eine verdammt große“, erwiderte er.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Tony

Der Avengers-Tower war verschwunden. Stattdessen standen die fünf nun mitten in einem Wald. Tony sah sich neugierig um. Allerdings fehlte ihm schon jetzt die allgegenwärtige Anwesenheit seiner AI. Wie schnell man sich doch an so etwas gewöhnen konnte. 

„Das war deutlich leiser als der Bifröst“, stellte Bruce fest und sah sich ebenfalls um. Im Gegensatz zu Natasha, die sich genau wie Tony eher in der Zivilisation zu Hause fühlte, atmete der Wissenschaftler sichtlich auf. Tony fragte sich kurz wie lange es wohl her war, dass Bruce aus dem Turm herausgekommen war, doch der Kommentar seines Science-Bros war viel zu interessant um ihn zu ignorieren.

„Was ist ein Bifröst?“, fragte er und zappelte ein wenig in Thors Umklammerung. So allmählich hatte er genug davon von den verschiedensten Erwachsenen auf den Arm genommen zu werden. Er war sieben und kein Baby mehr. 

„Der Bifröst ist die bekannteste Verbindung zwischen den neun Welten. Du nennst ihn eine Einstein-Rosen-Brücke, während Thor darauf beharrt ihn als Regenbogenbrücke zu bezeichnen“, antwortete Loki leicht abwesend. Er sah irgendwie aus als gehörte er ebenso sehr in diesen Wald wie in Tonys Tower. Ein eigenartiger Gedanke und doch erschien er Tony völlig logisch. Von der Erklärung des Tricksters hatte Tony nicht wirklich viel verstanden, doch das Wesentliche hatte er mitbekommen.

„Wieso haben wir dann nicht den Bifröst genommen um herzukommen?“, fragte er nach und schaffte es endlich Thors Griff soweit zu lösen, dass er zu Boden hüpfen konnte. Loki schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass der Allvater von dieser Reise erfährt, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Nicht dass er bisher auf Freyas Seite gestanden hätte, was diesen albernen Streit angeht. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich genau genommen immer noch ein flüchtiger Insasse seiner Verließe bin, will ich dann doch kein Risiko eingehen“, antwortete Loki und wob dabei einen weiteren Zauber in seinen grüne Funken sprühenden Fingern.

„Du warst im Gefängnis? Wieso das denn? Und heißt das deine Magie ist besser als dieser Bifröst oder nur unauffälliger?“ Wieder einmal schossen unzählige Fragen durch Tonys Kopf, doch bisher war Loki nicht einmal wütend auf ihn geworden, weil er nun einmal die Angewohnheit hatte Leuten, die ihm zuhörten, Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.

„Wo sind wir Bruder?“, dröhnte Thors Stimme über die stille Nachdenklichkeit, die Loki gerade ausstrahlte.

„Nördlich der hohen Täler, aber weit genug entfernt um den Wachen der Königin zu entgehen“, erwiderte der jüngere Prinz ohne den Blick von Tony abzuwenden. Nat hatte inzwischen die kleine Lichtung im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten in einer Welt von der sie nicht einmal die einfachsten Spielregeln kannte, gesichert. Zumindest sah es für Tony sehr danach aus. Nat erschien ihm immer noch wie direkt aus einem der Action-Filme geschlüpft, die Jarvis manchmal mit ihm guckte, wenn er endgültig keine Lust mehr hatte sich Tonys Gemecker, über diverse wissenschaftliche Ungenauigkeiten in den für sein Alter geeigneten Filmen, anzuhören.

Bruce war an Tonys Seite geblieben und schaute hinauf in die Baumkronen, offenbar auf der Suche nach den stoisch zwitschernden Vögeln, die sich von Thor lautstarken Äußerungen nicht im Mindesten irritieren ließen. Tony hatte noch nie so viele Vögel gehört und für einen Moment fühlte sich die ruhige Atmosphäre des Waldes fast erdrückend an. Als gehörte Tony nicht hierher.

„Ja, ich war im Gefängnis, Tony“, bestätigte Loki schließlich und in seinen Augen lag eine stille Kälte, die Tony einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Was weißt du über die Schlacht von New York? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war das der erste Einsatz der Avengers als Team. Vorher ward ihr eher ein Haufen von Einzelkämpfern.“ Tony hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt um sich von JARVIS in die interessanteren Geschichten einführen zu lassen, die passiert waren nachdem er das letzte Mal sieben gewesen war. Die Schlacht von New York hatte er zu Gunsten der Berichte über die einzelnen Avenger noch nicht näher beachtet.

„Nicht so wirklich viel“, gab Tony dann auch zu und erwartete schon halb, dass Loki sauer werden würde. So wie Howard sich stets aufregte, wenn Tony nicht wusste wovon er redete, selbst wenn ihm Jarvis später versicherte, dass Howard Jahre gebraucht hatte um seinen ersten eigenen Motor zu konstruieren und es nicht an Tony lag, dass er die einzelnen Begrifflichkeiten noch nicht kannte.

„Dann nur so viel. Ein Kriegsherr, dessen Namen ich in diesen Wäldern nicht nennen werde, fand mich in einer eher unangenehmen Situation kurz nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass die beiden Personen, die ich für meine Eltern gehalten hatte, mich ein Leben lang belogen hatten. Sein Angebot einer Allianz…“ Loki stockte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Sagen wir einfach er hatte Mittel und Wege mich dazu zu bewegen in seine Dienste zu treten. Ich war damals kaum ich selbst, obwohl einige noch immer daran zweifeln. Also führte ich eine Armee ins Herz von New York und ließ den Avengern gerade genug Zeit und eine Chance um meine Pläne zu vereiteln. Der Allvater dagegen sah nichts weiter als seinen verräterischen Sohn, der wieder einmal jede Erwartung in ihn enttäuscht hatte. Er ließ mir keine Chance mich zu erklären, oder ihn vor der Gefahr, die noch immer zwischen den Sternen lauert zu warnen. Stattdessen warf er mich in das finsterste Loch, das er finden konnte um zu verrotten. Wenn Thor und meine Mutter nicht gewesen wären und zu einem großen Teil auch du und Dr. Banner, dann wäre ich heute nicht hier.“ Lokis Gesichtsausdruck war nahezu undurchdringlich und doch hatte Tony den Verdacht, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal über eine Zeit seines Lebens gesprochen hatte, die er lieber vergessen würde. 

„Deine Mutter?“, fragte er nach, obwohl er beinahe sicher war, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit an die Grenzen von Lokis Geduld stoßen konnte. Loki nickte, ohne genauer darauf einzugehen und Tony biss sich auf die Lippen um sich nicht doch noch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Ja. Sie ist eine ganz außergewöhnliche Person. Vielleicht werdet ihr euch eines Tages kennen lernen, wenn die Sterne weniger ungünstig stehen.“ Loki klang als würde er selbst nicht recht daran glauben und Tony wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr als die Melancholie aus seinem Blick zu vertreiben.

Aus einem Impuls heraus, den Tony nicht ganz einordnen konnte trat er einen Schritt näher an Loki heran, der wie so oft in die Hocke gegangen war um mehr mit Tony auf einem Niveau zu sein während er sich mit ihm unterhielt. Tony nahm seinen Mut zusammen und folgte einem Instinkt, den er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Dann umarmte er Loki und kuschelte sich an den wie zu Stein erstarrten Lügengott. 

„Das wär schön“, flüsterte er in Lokis Nacken und hoffte inständig, dass er gerade keine Grenze übertreten hatte. Howard würde sich ein solches Verhalten von Tony niemals gefallen lassen und auch an die letzte Umarmung seiner Mutter konnte Tony sich nur vage erinnern. 

Es war nach einer ihrer Galas gewesen. Damals als er vor allen Leuten hatte zeigen sollen wie gut er schon Klavier spielen konnte. Er hatte das ganze Stück mit nur ein oder zwei Patzern hinter sich gebracht und dumm wie er mit fünf noch gewesen war auf einen anerkennenden Blick seines Vaters gehofft. Stattdessen hatte er ein Kopfschütteln geerntet. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und ihren Freundinnen vorgeschwärmt wie schnell Tony doch von ihr lernte. 

Lokis Arme schlossen sich um Tonys schmale Schultern und der Prinz stieß einen Atemzug aus, der verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Schluchzen klang. Oder vielleicht bildete Tony sich das, nach seiner emotional aufgeladenen Begegnung mit Pepper auch nur ein.

„Danke“, murmelte er und wuschelte Tony durchs Haar während er sich wieder erhob und den Moment der Verwundbarkeit, den Tony gerade gesehen hatte so schnell abschüttelte, dass Tony fast glaubte er hätte sich geirrt. Dann jedoch hielt Loki ihm die Hand hin und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das so unverstellt war wie er bisher noch keins von dem Trickster bekommen hatte und Tony griff zu.

 

Natasha

Nat hatte der Unterhaltung schweigend gelauscht und revidierte einmal mehr ihre Meinung über den Trickster, den sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung als Psychopathen identifiziert und in ihren Hinterkopf verbannt hatte. Seit fast einem Jahr lebte Thors Bruder jetzt schon mit ihnen im Avengers Tower und alle paar Wochen entdeckte Natasha eine weitere verwirrende Facette am Gott der Lügen. Das jedes neue Detail über Lokis Vergangenheit nur dazu diente sie noch weiter zu verwirren, bedeutete wohl, dass sie noch immer nicht genug wusste um ein schlüssiges Bild zu erhalten. 

Wobei genau das ihr Problem war. Loki ergab zu jeder Zeit ein vollständiges Bild. Allerdings löste sich jedes davon in Luft auf, sobald sie die nächste Information bekam. Aus dem Kerl, an dem man den Wahnsinn praktisch riechen konnte, war jemand geworden auf den Tony mit der Rücksichtslosigkeit einer Bärenmutter aufpasste. Eine Verwandlung die für Nat nicht den geringsten Sinn ergeben hatte. Und noch immer wusste sie nicht was wirklich passiert war in den Monaten zwischen dem Tag, an dem Thor seinen Bruder nach Asgard und vermutlich ins Verließ befördert hatte und dem Tag an dem Tony den Lügengott als geläutert in den Turm gebracht hatte und zehn Sekunden später Clint zur Schnecke machte, weil der auf den Trickster geschossen hatte ohne unnötige Fragen zu stellen. 

Auch nach all der Zeit schien Loki sich selbst noch immer als Außenseiter zu sehen, den sie nur Thor zu liebe in ihren Reihen duldeten. Sicher es hatte so angefangen. Wobei für Nat Tonys Wort mehr gezählt hatte als Thors, der trotz allem noch immer Scheuklappen trug wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr Tony zu vertrauen und Nat war noch immer ein wenig wütend auf sich selbst, was ihre erste und falsche Einschätzung in Sachen Genie, Milliardär, Playboy, Philanthrop anging.

Natürlich hatte Loki Recht damit, dass Clint noch immer seine Schwierigkeiten mit ihm hatte, doch hauptsächlich war es seine Magie, die den Bogenschützen nervös machte und er hatte seit Lokis erstem Einsatz mit dem Team nicht einmal gezögert den Trickster als seine Rückendeckung zu akzeptieren. Was genau zwischen dem Trickster und ihrem besten Freund passiert war um diesen Vertrauensvorschuss zu rechtfertigen, wusste Nat nicht, weil Clint eisiges Schweigen darüber hielt. Es gab nicht viele Geheimnisse, die der Bogenschütze wirklich für sich behielt, doch wenn er sich dafür entschied ein Geheimnis selbst vor Nat zu haben, dann hatte auch sie keine Chance es aus ihm herauszubekommen. Zumindest nicht auf eine Art und Weise, die ihre Freundschaft in Takt lassen würde.

Nat wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie schwer es war sich unter Menschen zu bewegen, die einen als Feind betrachteten. Abgesehen von Clint und Agent Coulson hatte es bei SHIELD niemanden gegeben, der ihr vorbehaltlos vertraute. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund weshalb sie sich so leicht in die Gemeinschaft der Avengers gefügt hatte. Sie alle waren Außenseiter auf die eine oder andere Art und zumindest sah Tony sie nie so an als erwartete er, dass sie ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte. Ein Messer in den Rücken, wenn er es noch einmal wagen sollte ihre geheimen Schokoladenvorräte zu plündern, aber niemals einen Verrat. Und das obwohl er mehr als die meisten Grund hatte ihr nicht zu vertrauen. 

Wenn sie an Natalie Rushman zurückdachte bekam sie noch heute ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen von dem Clint hartnäckig behauptete es sei ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was natürlich blanker Unsinn war. Eine Black Widow hatte kein Gewissen. Ein schlechtes schon gar nicht.

Sie hatte nie die Gelegenheit gefunden Tony darauf anzusprechen, dass sie ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine Spritze in den Nacken gerammt hatte, zugegeben eine die ihm nur helfen sollte, doch trotzdem hatte sie das Entsetzen in seinen Augen gesehen, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass sie zu Fury gehörte und er sich mit einem seiner üblichen dummen Sprüche aus der Affäre zog.

Nat hörte nur mit halbem Ohr, wie Thor ihr eine Frage stellte und riss sich augenblicklich in die Realität zurück. Ihre neuesten Einblicke in Loki waren es gewiss nicht wert auf einem fremden Planeten auch nur für einen Moment ihre Wachsamkeit zu vernachlässigen.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 

Tony

Tony ließ zu, dass Loki ihn bei der Hand hinein in die Wälder zog. Er wusste nicht so ganz, was er erwartet hatte, doch das hier war bestimmt nicht dabei gewesen. 

Der Wald an sich interessierte Tony nur am Rande, Wälder waren Natur und damit nicht wirklich sein Ding. Nein, was ihn faszinierte, war der Himmel, den er zwischen den grünen Blättern der mächtigen Bäume nur hier und da erspähen konnte. Und doch fiel ihm schon auf den ersten Blick etwas auf, das er so einfach nicht glauben konnte.

„Sind das zwei Sonnen?“, fragte er atemlos und Loki drosselte sein Tempo ein wenig. Tony war mehr als dankbar dafür denn die langen Beine des Tricksters waren eine echte Herausforderung wenn es darum ging mit ihm mitzuhalten. Dass Tony auch nicht gerade durch seine Sportlichkeit glänzte, machte das auch nicht einfacher.

„Ja“, antwortete Loki und Tony hatte das Bedürfnis heftig zu quengeln, weil er nur noch einsilbige Antworten bekam. Bevor er noch darüber nachdenke konnte, ertappte er sich dabei genau das zu tun.  
„Loki“, maulte er und biss sich dann beinahe die Zunge ab bevor er anfangen konnte nach Details zu fragen. Loki gab sehr zu seiner Überraschung nur einen leicht genervten Seufzer von sich bevor er seine blitzenden Augen Tony zuwandte und anfing eine Geschichte über die Entstehung von Alfheim zum Besten zu geben.

Tony lauschte teilweise mit offenem Mund und stolperte über mindestens ein Dutzend Wurzeln, während der Trickster erzählte. Von der holden Prinzessin, deren Streitwagen die größere der beiden Sonnen sein sollte und die sich auf diese, magische Art vor dem Zugriff ihres Stiefvaters entzogen hatte, der sie mit irgendeinem Rüpel verheiraten wollte, der wiederum von einem Helden erschlagen worden war, der daraufhin besagter Prinzessin in den Himmel folgte, was die kleinere der beiden Sonnen erklärte, die der großen über den Himmel nachjagte um sie lediglich zweimal im Jahr einzuholen. Ein Anblick, der laut Loki die beiden höchsten Feste der Elfen markierte, zu denen sich die Paare trafen um wie die beiden Liebenden am Himmel einen Tanz aufzuführen, der irgendjemandem gegen den Strich ging.

So faszinierend Tony Lokis Erzählkünste auch fand, sein Gehirn war schwer damit beschäftigt zu analysieren, wie eine Welt in der Umlaufbahn gleich zweier Sonnen existieren konnte und weshalb Alfheim kein Wüstenplanet wie Tatooine, der einzige andere mit zwei Sonnen, der Tony auf die Schnelle einfiel, war. Tony stolperte erneut. Diesmal nicht über eine Wurzel, sondern wegen der stechenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn wieder einmal überrollten. Diesmal hatte er jedoch endgültig keine Ahnung mehr, was sie ausgelöst haben könnte. Er hatte niemanden berührt, oder auch nur gesehen. 

Loki bemerkte glücklicherweise was vor sich ging bevor Tony der Länge nach hinschlug und hielt das geschrumpfte Genie fest, während der zu sehr mit seinen wirbelnden Gedanken beschäftigt war um noch auf seine Füße zu achten.

„Tony?“, fragte er besorgt und legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Jungen. Grüne Funken tanzten über seine Haut, doch anscheinend gab es noch immer nichts zu berichten, denn wie schon am Vorabend bekam Tony statt einer Erklärung für seine Schwindelattacken nur einen frustrierten Blick des Chaosgottes.

 

Bruce

Bruce hatte dem Gespräch zwischen Tony und Loki mit einer Art morbider Faszination gelauscht. Der Angriff auf New York war für ihn eine eher verschwommene Angelegenheit, gemischt mit gestochen scharfen Bildern eines fallenden Iron Man. Von all den Dingen, die an jenem Tag geschehen waren, hatte der Moment, in dem sowohl Bruce als auch der Hulk geglaubt hatten einen weiteren der wenigen Menschen zu verlieren, die ihnen etwas bedeuteten, sich in sein Gedächtnis eingegraben wie kaum etwas anderes. 

Der Hulk war, was Tony anging so beschützend wie zuletzt Betty Ross gegenüber. Das Mädchen mit dem Bruce vor, wie es schien, unendlich langer Zeit sein Leben hatte teilen wollen, war allerdings inzwischen so weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite, dass sei ebenso gut auf dem Mond hätte leben können. Was allerdings nicht hieß, dass Tony es nicht doch irgendwie fertig brachte ihre aktuelle Telefonnummer in jedes StarkPhone, das er Bruce je aufgeschwatzt hatte einzuprogrammieren. Tony tat solche Dinge ständig. Dinge die so derartig durchdacht waren, dass sie Bruce manchmal die Tränen in die Augen trieben, wobei das Genie auf der anderen Seite stets der Meinung zu sein schien, dass sein Beitrag zum Leben der Avengers nicht weiter erwähnenswert war.

„Nun, Bruder, machen wir uns auf den Weg?“, wandte sich Thor an Loki und riss damit Bruce aus seinen zunehmend düsterer werdenden Gedankengängen. Thor strahlte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Loki sich gerade nicht dagegen wehrte als sein Bruder bezeichnet zu werden, über das ganze Gesicht, was Loki wiederum dazu brachte die Augen zu verdrehen und einen fragenden Blick von Tony einbrachte. 

„Nach Westen, zu den Seen“, fuhr Thor dann in einer Art Ruf zu den Waffen fort und bedeutete Loki vorrauszugehen. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Lokis Augenbrauen, als der versuchte herauszufinden, wem in den neun Welten Thor wohl das Federkleid der Freya geschenkt haben könnte. Zumindest war es das, was Bruce am ehesten für wahrscheinlich hielt. 

Bei dem Trickster war er sich nie so ganz sicher, wobei ihm die Tatsache, dass der Hulk mit ihm den Boden aufwischen konnte ein wenig mehr Sicherheit gab als den restlichen Bewohnern des Turms. Es lag für ihn durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Loki auch auf diesem Ausflug wieder ein doppeltes Spiel spielte. 

Egal wie sehr der Trickster in den letzten Monaten auf Seiten der Avengers gekämpft hatte, Bruce traute ihm dennoch nicht wirklich über den Weg. Nicht so sehr, weil er irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte gegen den Gott der Lügen in der Hand hatte. Wobei Tony die ohnehin in der Luft zerfetzt hätte. Der war was seinen persönlichen Streuner anging fast so überbehütend wie bei seinen Robotern. Nein. Bruce war einfach zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass es für Loki keinen Grund gab sich auf die Seite der Guten zu schlagen. Viel eher nahm Bruce an, dass sich der Trickster seine eigene Seite in jedem Konflikt schuf und dass es schlichter Zufall war, dass seine Ziele im Moment mit denen der Avengers übereinstimmten. Nichts desto trotz konnte Bruce nicht bestreiten, dass der Lügengott ihm und Tony einen einzigartigen Einblick in die Magie bot, auch wenn beide Wissenschaftler sich daran bisher die Zähne ausbissen.

Der Weg nach Westen führte mitten durchs Unterholz des undurchdringlichsten Waldes, den Bruce jemals gesehen hatte. Was natürlich auch daran liegen mochte, dass das hier der erste Wald war, den er seit langer Zeit von nahem gesehen hatte. Dass es sein erster Wald auf einem anderen Planeten war, machte ihn irgendwie noch faszinierender. 

Bruce ließ sich generell nicht oft überraschen, eine Nebenwirkung des Hulk, doch in den letzten Tagen hatte angefangen sich über nichts mehr zu wunder. Die Episode mit Tony als Ersatzvater hatte er wohlweislich weit nach hinten in seinen Kopf verbannt und wahrscheinlich würde er eine Auszeit brauchen, sobald Tony wieder er selbst war, um über all das nachzudenken. 

Lokis Geschichtsstunde kam Bruce gerade Recht um seine Gedanken beschäftigt zu halten und er lauschte fast so andächtig wie Tony, obwohl er über deutlich weniger Wurzeln stolperte. Dass Tony schon wieder einen dieser rätselhaften Anfälle hatte, diesmal scheinbar ohne jeden Auslöser, beunruhige Bruce sehr. Auch wenn er kein Arzt war, hatte er doch zwangsläufig so einiges aufgeschnappt seitdem Tony darauf bestand ihn als seinen Doktor zu betrachten. 

Die seltsamen Kopfschmerzen des Jungen waren dummerweise magischen Ursprungs, zumindest wenn er Loki Glauben schenkte und damit so weit außerhalb von Bruce Komfortzone, dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie er sie behandeln sollte. 

Die wenigen Schritte bis er Tony und Loki eingeholt hatte, reichten dieses Mal anscheinend aus, dass Tony mit der Schmerzattacke fertig wurde, doch Bruce konnte sehen wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete weiterhin tapfer zu lächeln und seinen Weg fortzusetzen.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Tony

Der Wald war angenehm kühl, doch für Tonys Geschmack gab es deutlich zu wenig interessante Dinge zu sehen. Außerdem musste sich die Gruppe zu Fuß ihren Weg bahnen und das war nun endgültig etwas, das Tony so nicht gewöhnt war. Wenn er schon zu Fuß ging, dann meistens weil irgendjemand, meist Howard, einmal mehr beschlossen hatte, dass ein Junge in Tonys Alter unbedingt irgendeinen Sport machen musste. Auf diese Art hatte Tony schon mehr Sportarten ausprobiert als die meisten seiner Klassenkammeraden überhaupt kannten und bisher hatte er es bei keiner davon länger als eine Woche ausgehalten. 

Zumindest war Howard deswegen nicht weiter enttäuscht von ihm, denn auch wenn er bei jeder Gelegenheit von sich gab, dass Stark Männer aus Eisen waren, er glaubte dann doch eher an die Art Arbeit, die im Kopf stattfand, statt an körperliche Höchstleistungen. 

Tony hatte seine letzte Schwindelattacke so schnell abgeschüttelt wie er konnte, doch die besorgten Blicke von Loki und Bruce fingen langsam an ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Außerdem hatte der Trickster aufgehört zu erzählen und Tony kam fast um vor Langeweile. Natürlich würde sein eigenes Mundwerk nicht mehr lange still halten und Tony machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, dass er früher, oder später das Ende von Lokis Geduld erreichen würde.

Der Wald von Alfheim war auf seine Art genauso laut wie die Straßen von New York. Nur eben so ganz anders und dieser Unterschied ließ Tonys Nackenhaare bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu Berge stehen. Dass sich Angespanntheit und zunehmende Langeweile schlecht mischten war Tony nur zu vertraut und wie üblich kompensierte er sein Unwohlsein mit Geplapper.

„Gibt es auf diesem Planeten auch so was wie Städte, oder ist hier überall Wald? Werden wir einen Elfen sehen und haben die wirklich spitze Ohren so wie bei Tolkien? Wieso sind wir so weit weg von wo auch immer wir hingehen gelandet? Glaubst du Thor findet den Weg wieder wenn er seit weiß der Geier wie lange nicht mehr hier war?“, bombardierte Tony hauptsächlich Loki mit Fragen, der sehr zu seinem Erstaunen noch immer nicht die Geduld mit ihm verloren hatte und geduldig antwortete wenn auch mit dem einen oder anderen Seitenhieb auf seinen Bruder. 

„Ja, es gibt hier auch Städte. Allerdings keine wie du sie kennst. Elfen leben sehr im Einklang mit ihrer großen Mutter Natur. Allerdings hält sie das nicht davon ab sich in nicht zu unterschätzende Krieger zu verwandeln wenn ihnen danach ist. Ja, Elfen haben in der Tat spitze Ohren und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir keinem begegnen werden, allerdings ist mir das Glück nur selten hold, also lasst uns hoffen, dass das gesammelte Glück von Thor und dir reicht um uns vor unliebsamen Begegnungen zu schützen. Wenn nicht, dann halt am besten den Mund und lass mich die Sache regeln. Das gilt übrigens für euch alle.“ Loki warf Thor einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, der den anderen Prinzen ein wenig in sich zusammensinken ließ. 

Zu sehen wie Thor sich vor Loki duckte, gehörte zu Tony liebstem Zeitvertreib auch wenn er das Hobby erst gestern entdeckt hatte. Insgeheim fragte er sich wie es wohl war einen Bruder zu haben, der in allem so viel besser zu sein schien, wie es Loki bei Thor dauernd andeutete. Tony konnte das nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Er fand Loki um einiges interessanter als seinen großen blonden Bruder. Wobei das auch daran liegen mochte, dass er dank Howards Besessenheit mit Captain America langsam, aber sicher eine Abneigung gegen große blonde Typen mit blauen Welpenaugen zu entwickeln begann.

„Gibt es hier verdammt große Hirsche?“, warf Tony plötzlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ein, bevor Loki weiter gegen Thor sticheln konnte, der laut dem Chaosgott schon immer einen äußerst schlechten Orientierungssinn gehabt hatte. Er folgte Tonys Blickrichtung, doch kein Hirsch war zu sehen. Zumindest nicht für den Trickster.

Tony dagegen schaute weiterhin gebannt zu dem riesigen Tier, das sich scheinbar mühelos zwischen den gewaltigen Bäumen hindurchbewegte. Natürlich wusste er wie Hirsche aussahen. Er hatte nachdem er Bambi zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte einige Zeit damit verbracht aus Jarvis herauszubekommen was für eine Sorte Tier das angebliche Rehkitz denn nun war. Beide hatten sich schließlich auf Weißwedelhirsch geeinigt, aber das nur am Rande.

Das Tier, das er jetzt vor sich hatte, stufte er hauptsächlich wegen seines Geweihs als Hirsch ein. Auch wenn das deutlich mehr Sprossen hatte als er je zuvor gezählt hatte. Seine klugen, dunklen Augen sprachen dagegen von deutlich mehr Intelligenz als er einem einfachen Wildwiederkäuer zutrauen würde. Wahrscheinlich war das Tier irgendwie magisch. Das würde jedenfalls zu Tonys Vorstellung von einem Wald auf einer Welt passen, die sich Alfheim nannte.

Loki hatte ihm noch immer nicht geantwortet, doch Tony war zu verzaubert um seinen Blick von der stolzen Kreatur abzuwenden, die auf lautlosen Sohlen näher kam. Vom Geweih des mächtigen Tieres, das Tony eher an eine weitverzweigte Baumkrone erinnerte, tropfte etwas herunter, das Tony wenn es nicht ein sonniger Tag auf Alfheim gewesen wäre als Regen interpretiert hätte. Zu Füßen des Hirsches bildeten sich tatsächlich kleine Rinnsale, die offenbar ihren Ursprung in dem tropfenden Geweih hatten. Verrückt. Tony juckte es in den Fingern herauszufinden, wie das funktionierte, doch er hatte den nagenden Verdacht, dass die Antwort zu viel mit Biologie zu tun hatte um in wirklich zu begeistern.

Der Hirsch kam weiterhin auf Tony zu bis er einige Meter entfernt stehen blieb und den Kopf senkte.

Ein wahrer Wasserschwall ergoss sich zwischen Hirsch und Junge und blieb für einen Moment als tiefe Pfütze stehen. Beinahe wie in Trance streckte Tony die Hand aus und der riesige Hirsch mit den klugen Augen streckte ihm die Nase entgegen, so dass sich die beiden genau über der Pfütze aus Geweihwasser trafen.

Denn alles Leben ist Wasser. Hörte Tony eine tiefe, samtige Stimme in seinem Kopf und zuckte zusammen. Der Hirsch riss den Kopf hoch, schüttelte sein Geweih und setzte dann mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über die Gruppe der Reisenden hinweg um in den Tiefen des Waldes zu verschwinden. 

Ein wahrer Regenschauer ging von ihm nieder und Tony schüttelte sich wie ein junger Hund um das unangenehm nasse Gefühl wieder los zu werden.

„Eikthyrnir“, flüsterte Loki und sah dem Hirsch nach bevor er sich zusammenriss und mit flinken Fingern eine leere Kristallphiole aus dem Nichts hervorzauberte und den Rest der langsam versiegenden   
Pfütze darin einschloss. 

„Du hast ihn auch gesehen?“, fragte Tony, der bisher geglaubt hatte eine äußerst nasse Vision zu haben. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal in diesen Tagen, dass er Dinge sah, die sonst niemand bemerkte, doch ein tropfender Hirsch wäre schon ein neues Kaliber verrückter Visionen gewesen. Loki nickte und auch Thor sah aus als sei ihm gerade ein Geist begegnet.

„Er erschien aus dem Nichts als du die Hand ausgestreckt hast, Freund Stark.“ behauptete Thor und Bruce nickte zustimmend, während Nat einen prüfenden Blick auf Loki warf.

„Was war das?“, fragte Tony, erleichtert, dass er keine Halluzinationen hatte und wie so oft wanderte sein Blick zu Loki. Der schien ziemlich durcheinander zu sein auch wenn er sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wieder zusammenriss.

„Eikthyrnir ist einer der Hirsche Yggdrasils. Ich kenne niemanden, der ihn je getroffen hätte. Diese Hirsche äsen in den Zweigen des Weltenbaumes, noch nie ist einer von ihnen in den Wäldern dieses Reiches erschienen.“ Loki schien tief in Gedanken versunken und rollte das kleine Fläschchen mit den Tautropfen aus dem Hirschgeweih nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern.

„Wieso war er so nass?“, fragte Tony weiter und rieb seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, die dort wo er den Hirsch berührt hatte noch immer irgendwie kribbelten. So als hätte er sie zu lange unter kaltes Wasser gehalten. 

„Es heißt alle Ströme der neun Welten entspringen aus seinem Geweih. Wenn es auf Asgard regnete hat Mutter uns als wir noch klein waren oft erzählt, es sei die Zeit in der die Hirsche ihr Geweih vom Bast befreien und Eikthyrnir schüttele mit dem Bast seiner Geweihstangen so viel Tau ab, dass es selbst in Asgard zu regnen beginnt.“ Die Erinnerung schien aus Loki herauszuströmen, ohne dass er darüber nachdenken musste ob er dieses Wissen wirklich mit seinen Gefährten teilen sollte.

„Er ist ein Mythos selbst unter den Asen“, bestätigte Thor nickend und legte seinem Bruder vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als der sich der Berührung nicht gleich entzog, festigte er seinen Griff und überlegte sichtlich ob die Zeit reif war seinen kleinen Bruder wieder einmal in den Arm zu nehmen. 

„Ein Mythos auf den ich nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt habe“, murmelte Loki kaum hörbar und drehte sich von Thor weg, der ein wenig verloren aussah. Ganz so als habe er sich eine andere Reaktion erhofft.

„Alles wird gut kleiner Bruder“, wisperte Thor dennoch und strich über Lokis kaum merklich bebenden Rücken. Der Trickster machte einen Satz von seinen Bruder weg und ballte die Fäuste an seinen Seiten. Tony sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ein Blick auf Bruce und Nat sagte ihm, dass es den beiden nicht anders erging.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte er, stapfte zu Loki hinüber und zupfte an seiner Tunika um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Loki löste eine Hand aus der fest geballten Faust und streichelte dem Jungen sanft über den Schopf. 

 

Loki

Vor langer Zeit als er noch Hoffnung hatte seine Kinder jemals wiederzusehen, hatte der Allvater es auf seine unvergleichliche Art geschafft einen Bann auf ihn zu legen, der mit dem großen Hirsch in Verbindung stand. Loki hätte die Geschichte gern mit Tony geteilt, doch vor Natasha und Bruce würde er nicht davon anfangen. Und erst recht würde er seinen Bruder nicht an die Legenden erinnern, die sich um ihn und die seinen rankten.

„Es geht um den Fluch nicht wahr?“, meldete sich der blonde Ase zu Wort und Loki wäre fast aus seiner Haut gesprungen. Ärger wallte in ihm auf. Natürlich musste der Hammer-schwingende Idiot sich ausgerechnet diesen Moment aussuchen um aufmerksam zu sein. Er versuchte noch einmal eine Hand in Lokis Nacken zu legen, wie er es zuletzt am Tag seiner verpatzten Krönung getan hatte und wieder wich der Trickster so schnell wie möglich aus. Er hatte nicht vor Thor je wieder so nah an sich heranzulassen, egal wie sehr er die leichte Vertrautheit mit seinem Bruder vermissen mochte, zu viel war geschehen. Zu oft hatte Thor es versäumt an seiner Seite zu stehen, zu oft war er selbst derjenige gewesen, der Loki an den Allvater verpetzt hatte.

Lokis Prioritäten hatten sich seit seinem Sprung von der Bifröst-Brücke drastisch verändert. Vor allem hatte er entschieden sich nicht länger um seinen großen Bruder zu scheren. Doch natürlich hatte er seinen Vorsatz sich nur noch um sich selbst zu kümmern nicht lange halten können. Tony hatte es schon von seiner ersten Begegnung an geschafft Lokis Interesse geweckt. Dann hatte er ihm auch noch geholfen, als niemand sonst sich die Mühe gemacht hätte und nun war er Lokis wegen in einen Zauber verstrickt. Der letzte Schups den Loki gebraucht hatte um den Jungen in sein eisiges Herz zu schließen und sein Wohlergehen in den Kreis der wenigen Dinge aufzunehmen, die es seiner Meinung nach wert waren für sie zu kämpfen. 

Seine Kinder standen da an erster Stelle und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten hatte er nach der Begegnung mit dem Hirsch wieder ein wenig Hoffnung in diese Richtung bekommen. Ein Funke in unendlicher Dunkelheit.

Damals als der Allvater noch so tat als sei Loki ein gebürtiger Prinz von Asgard. Damals als die Dinge noch einfach gewesen waren. Bevor seine Freunde ein ganzes Arsenal an Dingen, die sie an seinem Bruder schon immer verdächtig gefunden hatten zur Sprache brachten um Thor davon zu überzeugen, dass er einen Jotunnen unmöglich als Bruder bezeichnen konnte. Damals hatte er eine Familie gehabt. Im Gegensatz zu Thor und sehr zu dessen Verdruss. Und natürlich hatte Odin es ruiniert. 

„Das Wort des Allvaters ist Gesetz“, erwiderte Loki trocken und entlockte Thor damit ein gequältes Grinsen während der an all die Gelegenheiten dachte, bei denen vor allem ihre Mutter bewiesen hatte, dass Odins Wort vielleicht in seinem Thronsaal Gesetz war, doch ganz gewiss nicht in ihren Gärten. Oder vielleicht an die Gelegenheiten bei denen ihr Vater sich hätte entscheiden können sein Wort zurückzunehmen und es nicht getan hatte. Nicht für Loki zumindest. Für Thor dagegen war er allzu oft bereit die Regeln zu biegen.

„Versteht irgendwer noch, was die zwei reden?“, fragte Tony verwirrt und Loki hatte Mühe sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „ Wer oder was hat bitte wen verflucht?“, fragte Tony nach, der nichts so sehr hasste wie im Dunkeln zu tappen. Eine Eigenschaft mit der Loki nur zu gern spielte. Es gab nichts, das die Aufmerksamkeit des Genies so schnell fesselte wie ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Tony mochte die Dunkelheit nicht und das sowohl metaphorisch als auch wörtlich. Zu begreifen, dass ein Mensch wie Tony dennoch Furch vor dem Dunkeln empfinden konnte, hätte Loki vor seinem Zusammenstoß mit dem verrückten Titanen gewiss angewidert. Nun jedoch verstand er nur zu gut, dass es immer einen Grund gab sich zu fürchten. Selbst wenn dieser weit weg oder längst bezwungen war.

„Der Allvater erschuf den Fluch von dem wir sprechen“, erklärte Loki, da Thor die Katze bereits aus dem Sack gelassen hatte und zumindest die rothaarige Spionin sich die Wahrheit, oder ihre Version davon auch ohne seine Hilfe zusammenreimen würde. Besser war es da zu bestimmen, mit welchen Informationen die Köpfe um ihn herum arbeiteten. „Er sagte, eher erscheint der große Hirsch einem Sterblichen, als dass diese Bestien mein Reich erneut betreten“, zitierte Loki und unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

Noch immer war ihm der Tag in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt als wäre er gestern gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt ein Leben gefunden zu haben. Einen Weg dem ewigen Kampf um einen Thron, den er nicht wollte zu beenden. Und doch war er wieder einmal nicht gut genug gewesen für seinen Vater. 

Nicht dass es seine Schuld gewesen wäre, dass Tyr nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte als sich mit Lokis Sohn anzulegen und zu verlieren. Doch in Odins Auge lag die Verantwortung bei Loki. Weil er seinen Sohn nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte. Damals hatte Loki ihm geglaubt. Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und doch war das Vertrauen in die Weisheit des Allvaters beinahe unermesslich gewesen. So war Fenrir verbannt worden und mit ihm seine Geschwister. Eine Wendung die Loki nicht vorausgesehen hatte und der er niemals zugestimmt hätte. Hel war zu dieser Zeit beinahe noch ein Kind und doch fand auch seine Tochter keine Gnade vor ihrem eigenen Großvater.

„Mutter hat alles versucht um sie zurückzuholen“, warf Thor ein und Loki hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab seinen Bruder hier und jetzt einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. 

„Zu behaupten, dass Odins Reich nicht ewig seins sein würde, dass die Seelen der Sterblichen ebenfalls nach Walhalla gelangen und der große Hirsch dort mehr oder weniger zu Hause ist, nennst du ihr Möglichstes tun?“, zischte Loki und nur die Tatsache, dass Tony noch immer vertrauensvoll an seiner Seite stand und keine Ahnung zu haben schien, welcher Orkan in seinem Inneren tobte, hielt seinen Zorn im Zaum. 

Frigga hatte sich vor Lokis Söhnen gefürchtet. Er wusste nicht welche Visionen sie hatte, die die beiden betraf, doch schon kurz nach Jömungandrs Geburt hatte sie sich zurückgezogen. Hatte Loki und seine Gefährtin ihrem Glück überlassen, obwohl es sie nicht gerade entzückte ihren Sohn mit einer Riesin zu sehen. Nicht zuletzt weil die sich weigerte ihm die Hand zum Ehebund zu reichen. Nur mit Hel hatte Frigga sich stets verstanden. Wahrscheinlich weil das Mädchen bereits in den Windeln eine magische Begabung gezeigt hatte, die sich selbst mit ihrer eigenen messen konnte.

In einer Geste, die ganz und gar untypisch für den sonst so selbstbewussten Loki war, schloss der Prinz für einen Moment die Augen und sammelte seine Gedanken.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Tony

Tony überlegte, während er nach Lokis Hand griff und seine Finger mit denen des Lügengottes verschränkte. Die Geschichte, die der Trickster eben erzählt hatte, wühlte etwas in Tony auf, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Und doch kam ihm der Gedanke daran, dass Loki sich von seinem Vater betrogen fühlte so vertraut vor wie es nur ging. Er hatte noch mindestens tausend Fragen, die die Vergangenheit des Prinzen betrafen, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es besser war den Mund zu halten solange Thor und Nat noch in Hörweite waren. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, wusste er nicht, doch er folgte ihm nichts desto trotz und stürzte sich stattdessen auf ein anderes Thema.

„Heißt dass ich bin der erste Mensch, der, wie war noch gleich sein Name, gesehen hat?“, fragte Tony und schaute mit großen Augen zu Loki auf. Der lächelte schwach. Tony mochte dieses Lächeln. Es war irgendwie privater als das manische Grinsen, dass der Trickster so oft zur Schau stellte. Wieder rauschte eine Welle von Bildern durch Tonys Kopf, diesmal mit Loki als zentralem Thema, doch er schaffte es immerhin sich nicht allzu viel anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn Lokis Augen ein wenig besorgt dreinblickten, während seine Finger wieder einmal grüne Funken sprühten und zu ergründen versuchten, weshalb Freyas Zauber bei Tony solche Nebenwirkungen auslöste.

„Eikthyrnir, das bedeutet so viel wie Eichdorn. Und ja, du bist der erste Sterbliche“, antwortete der Trickster ein wenig abwesend.

„Wow“, stellte Tony fest und fühlte sich ein klitzekleines bisschen stolz. Auch wenn er eigentlich nicht mehr gemacht hatte als durch einen Wald zu stolpern.

„Und du hast ihn auch noch angefasst“, bemerkte Nat, deren Anwesenheit Tony zwischenzeitlich völlig vergessen hatte. Loki zuckte so heftig zusammen wie Eikthyrnir als Tony ihn berührt hatte und Tony fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was hinter der Stirn des Tricksters so vor sich ging. Doch anscheinend hatte er sich ebenso schnell gefangen wie er durcheinander gekommen war. Ob es gegen irgendwelche asgardischen Bräuche verstieß den Hirsch mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen anzufassen?

„Tony fühlst du dich gut?“ Loki ging vor dem Jungen in die Knie und schien in seinen Augen nach den Weiten des Universums zu suchen. Tony nickte ein wenig genervt. Es war eine schöne Abwechslung gewesen jemanden zu haben, der sich um ihn sorgte, doch allmählich wurde es ihm ein wenig viel. Vor allem, weil der Hirsch nun wirklich der letzte Grund war aus dem ihm ein wenig zitterig zu Mute war. Die Visionen waren viel anstrengender als einen Regenschauer abzubekommen.

„Es hat gekribbelt, aber das ist schon wieder weg“, erwiderte Tony als ihm klar wurde, dass Loki eine Antwort erwartete. Dabei ließ er die Stimme, die er gehört hatte geflissentlich unter den Tisch fallen. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen wenn man Stimmen hörte. Auch nicht wenn es die Stimme eines mythischen Hirschwesens war.

 

Bucky

Bucky hatte schon viele verrückte Dinge in seinem Leben gesehen und nicht gegen wenige davon hatte er Seite an Seite mit Steve gekämpft. Doch eine Riesenschlange und damit meinte er keine Boa, sie ein Auto in eine Mülltonne quetschen konnte, sondern die Sorte Riesenschlange, die Manhattan zum Frühstück verspeisen könnte, und das wahrscheinlich auch noch ohne zu kauen, kam ohne Zweifel in seine Top-Ten der verrückten Dinge.

JARVIS hatte die Kreatur erst entdeckt als schon die ersten panischen Schreie durch die Stadt schallten. Riesenschlangen standen offenbar nicht auf der Liste der Dinge, die Tony die AI überwachen ließ. Allerdings konnte der Winter Soldier ihm daraus keinen Strick drehen. Wer rechnete schon mit einer Wasserschlange, die gut und gerne aussah als wäre Nessie für sie eine Art Schoßhund.

Das Tier kam mit beunruhigender Geschwindigkeit auf die Stadt zu und noch bevor Steve den Befehl geben konnte, auf den hin sich die Avengers versammelten, war Bucky bereits in seiner Uniform und auf dem Weg Clint aus den Lüftungsschächten zu holen. 

Der Bogenschütze hatte sich zurückgezogen sobald Tony und die anderen verschwunden waren und Bucky hatte den Verdacht, dass er heftiger auf die Magie reagierte als der Rest der Bande. Bucky kannte die Geschichten über Lokis Angriff auf New York und welche Rolle Clint dabei gespielt hatte und er hatte auch genügend Mitleid mit dem Bogenschützen. Dennoch wurde er jetzt gebraucht und hatte keine Zeit sich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen.

Wenig später waren die verbliebenden Avengers mit Ausnahme von Steve, der bereits am Ort des Geschehens war, im Quinjet versammelt. Bucky war es gelungen Clint aus seinem selbst gewählten Exil zu holen. Der saß nun am Steuer und stritt sich mit JARVIS über den besten Kurs. 

Iron Patriot, oder eher War Maschine, wie Rhodey stets jeden korrigierte, der in Hörweite war, machte es Tony nach und sprang aus der geöffneten Heckklappe noch bevor irgendjemand ihn davon abhalten konnte. Bucky seufzte und ließ sich auf den Kopilotensitz fallen. Ohne Thor und Bruce fehlten den Avengers ihre stärksten Offensivkämpfer. Er selbst bevorzugte eigentlich die Scharfschützenmissionen doch das stand heute nicht zur Debatte.

Steve hatte weder seinen Schild noch sein Funkgerät dabei und Bucky juckte es in den Fingern ihm ein wenig Vernunft einzuprügeln wenn er nur endlich ankommen würde. Wobei Funkgerät eigentlich nicht mehr das Richtige Wort war. Die cleveren, kleinen Kommunikationsgeräte, die natürlich Tony zusammengebastelt hatte, ähnelten den unpraktischen Funkgeräten, an die Bucky sich erinnerte und deren statisches Rauschen einen komplett wahnsinnig machen konnte, nur wenig. Stattdessen hatten sie mehr von einer Bluetooth-Freisprechanlage fürs Auto, allerdings mit dem üblichen Schnickschnack, den man bei Tony erwarten durfte. 

Ein eingehender Anruf riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Sam legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und stellte den Captain auf Lautsprecher.

„Leute, ich weiß nicht was genau dieses Vieh will, aber es hat angehalten. Das heißt eigentlich zieht es Kreise und brüllt vor sich hin. Es spricht nicht zufällig einer von euch Riesenschlange, oder?“ Bucky schnaubte gegen seinen Willen während seine Gedanken wieder zu rasen begannen.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte eine Schlange in der Größe einer Kleinstadt hier verloren und das zufälligerweise genau in dem Augenblick, da die beiden Spezialisten in Sachen ungewöhnliche Viecher sich auf einem Ausflug in den neun Welten befanden?


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Tony

Nach der Begegnung mit dem Tier aus Sagen und Legenden wirkte Loki ein klein wenig neben der Spur. Allerdings nicht so sehr, dass es Tony gelungen wäre ihre nächste ungeplante Begegnung mit den Bewohnern dieses Waldes vor ihm zu bemerken. Elfen waren in den Geschichten immer flink und schlau und wenn sie nicht gesehen werden wollten, dann wurden sie auch nicht gesehen. Loki, der diese Fähigkeit jedoch bestimmt vor Jahrhunderten von einer der ihren gelernt hatte und dem seine natürliche Affinität zu Schatten und Illusionen dabei zusätzlich von Nutzen waren, hatte immerhin eine Chance. Woher Tony dieses Wissen nahm, wusste er nicht, doch er hatte allmählich die Nase voll davon diese Dinge zu hinterfragen. Wenn sein Kopf darauf bestand ihm zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten Hintergrundinfos zu liefern, bitte, kein Thema.

Allerdings ließ Loki sich nichts anmerken als er begann die Beobachter um ihre kleine Gruppe herum zu zählen. Tony bemerkte es trotzdem. Es hatte auf die harte Art gelernt immer und überall damit zu rechnen, dass sich die Erwachsenen, auf die er sich verlassen musste, sich von jetzt auf gleich veränderten und es hatte seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht geschadet. 

Mindestens vier hatte Loki bereits entdeckt, zumindest wenn Tony ihn richtig deutete. Was bedeutete, dass er mindestens noch einmal so vielen rechnen musste. Thor würde die Elfen wahrscheinlich erst bemerke wenn einer davon ihm ins Gesicht sprang, doch Tony hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass Natasha ihn wieder einmal überraschen würde. Sie schien beinahe übernatürlich begabt wenn es darum ging zu wissen ob irgendwo jemand war, der ihr gefährlich werden könnte. Das war beinahe so beeindruckend wie ihre Fähigkeit Waffen aus leerer Luft zu zaubern. Wobei dieser Trick in ihrem Fall nichts mit Magie sondern sehr viel mit Können zu tun hatte.

Ohne aus dem Tritt zu kommen, zog Loki Tony an der Hand, die das kleine Genie ihm wieder gereicht und seither nicht zurückgefordert hatte, zwischen sich und Bruce, der irgendwann in den letzten zehn Minuten den Platz an Lokis Seite von Thor übernommen hatte, der nun mit Natasha die Nachhut ihrer kleinen Gruppe bildete. 

Tony hatte sich überhaupt nichts dabei gedacht, was ihm im Nachhinein sehr seltsam vorkam. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht von jedem anfassen und an der Hand zu laufen war ihm ohnehin schon seit Jahren zuwider. Seltsam rührend war es jedoch, dass Loki ihn offenbar in der geschützteren Position wissen wollte, wenn was auch immer da aus dem Wald kommen würde.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Tony leise und schaute in Lokis ausdrucksloses Gesicht hinauf. Offensichtlich hatte Loki eine Gefahr bemerkt und nur auf den passenden Zeitpunkt gewartet um die Gruppe darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. 

Tony versuchte sich vorsichtig umzuschauen, doch Lokis Hand hielt ihn eisern zwischen ihm und Bruce, was nun endgültig dafür sorgte, dass Tony nervös wurde. Die Begegnung mit dem Hirsch hatte ihn den Wäldern hier gegenüber nicht wirklich vertrauensvoller gestimmt und eigentlich fragte er sich inzwischen weshalb er unbedingt hatte mitgehen wollen. Die Vorstellung jetzt mit Clint zusammen die beiden alternden Super Soldaten auf den Arm zu nehmen, oder weiter mit JARVIS zu reden bis Loki und Thor die Angelegenheit mit Freya geregelt hatten, erschien ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unerträglich langweilig.

„Hast du etwas gesehen, Bruder?“, brach Thors Stimme Lokis konzentriertes Schweigen. Innerlich fluchend versuchte Loki die Elfen in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung im Blick zu behalten. Seine Hoffnung, dass sie früher oder später das Interesse verlieren würden, wenn er sie nur lange genug ignorierte, schwand zusehend dahin. Tony hatte den Eindruck, dass Thor gerade etwas Dummes getan hatte, doch da der blonde Krieger diesen Eindruck eigentlich immer vermittelte, zumindest in Lokis Gegenwart, konnte er sich da nicht so ganz sicher sein.

„Still. Je weniger Lärm du in diesen Wäldern machst, desto weniger wird versuchen die Quelle des Lärms zu ergründen“, zischte Loki zurück und klang dabei als hätte er den Reiseführer geschluckt. Dennoch hörte Tony irgendwie zwischen den Zeilen, dass Loki gegen jede Vernunft hoffte, dass Thor begreifen würde, dass sie bereits Zuhörer hatten. 

Elfenohren warnen nicht nur spitz. Sie waren auch ungemein scharf. Thors Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, war Lokis Botschaft zumindest bei ihm nicht angekommen. Stattdessen trug er diesen verletzten Ausdruck zur Schau, den Tony inzwischen nur zu gut kannte. Thors Herz war trotz seiner rauen Schale so weich wie eh und je und der Gedanke, dass sein Bruder aus welchem Grund auch immer diesen Ton mit ihm anschlug verletzte ihn auf einer Ebene, die zu verstehen der Tüftler auch nach all den Jahren noch so seine Schwierigkeiten hatte. Moment wo kam das denn her? Tony stolperte beinahe und nur Lokis Griff hielt ihn auf den Beinen.

„Bitte nicht jetzt“, murmelte der Trickster und Tony atmete zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch gegen den Schwindel an, der die Bilder rund um Thor begleitete.

 

Natasha

Natasha hob den Kopf und scannte beinahe unmerklich ihre Umgebung. Sie hatte die Anspannung in Lokis Stimme ganz richtig gedeutet und suchte nun nach den Beobachtern, die ihr bisher entgangen waren. Allein diese Tatsache machte sie nervös. Ihr entging nie etwas. Zumindest nicht in einer solchen Situation. Sie war nicht zu stolz zuzugeben, dass ihr in Sachen Tony Stark so einiges entgangen war und sie hatte bereits dafür gesorgt, dass der Bericht, den sie in ihrer Zeit als Natalie Rushman verfasst hatte seinen Weg in den Aktenvernichter fand.

Tony mochte selbstverliebt wirken, doch hinter seiner Fassade, die so dicht und undurchdringlich war wie Natashas eigene, wenn auch um einiges lauter und charismatischer, verbarg sich eine Persönlichkeit, die sie auf den ersten Blick nicht bemerkt hatte. 

Dort. Die Bewegung, die Nat aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, hätte sie normalerweise als Sinnestäuschung interpretiert. Doch Lokis Blick huschte in die gleiche Richtung wie ihrer und der Zug um seinen Mundwinkel herum wurde eine Spur schärfer. Lokis Masken waren beinahe perfekt und doch hatte er sie in Nats Gegenwart oft genug abgelegt um ihr nun zu zeigen, dass sie ihn trotz all der Jahre, die er ihr voraus hatte, lesen konnte. Allerdings galt das auch umgekehrt und es hatte ihr zu Beginn einiges an Unbehagen bereitet, dass ausgerechnet Loki hinter ihre Fassade blicken konnte.

„Er hat Recht“, murmelte Natasha Thor zu und legte dem blonden Gott eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Die Geste mochte auf einen Außenstehenden nur tröstend wirken, doch Nat hoffte, dass der Kontakt Thor sagen würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nat initiierte nur äußerst selten körperlichen Kontakt und unter Umständen könnte das selbst Thor auffallen. Wenn nicht hatte sie zumindest Loki übermittelt, dass auch sie die mögliche Gefahr im Blick hatte. 

Dessen Aufmerksamkeit war gerade wieder zwischen Tony und seiner Umgebung geteilt. Diese seltsamen Anfälle bereiteten Natasha ziemliche Bauchschmerzen. Nicht zuletzt weil sie Pepper versprochen hatte auf den geschrumpften Milliardär aufzupassen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht wie sie ihn vor dem Zauber in seinem Körper beschützen sollte. Was das betraf, musste sie ihr Vertrauen wohl oder übel in Loki setzen. 

Als Loki ihre Bestätigung der Situation hörte fiel ihm sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen. Nun war immerhin die Hälfte der kleinen Gruppe in Alarmbereitschaft und Tony schien zumindest zu ahnen, dass etwas vor sich ging. Der Junge hatte ein Gespür für Gefahr, dass Natasha nur zu gut vertraut war. Und Loki ging es bestimmt genauso.

Im roten Raum war ein guter Instinkt überlebensnotwendig gewesen, denn hinter jeder Ecke konnte ein weiterer Test warten. Einer grausamer und überraschender als der letzte. Nur wenige Mädchen überlebten die ersten Jahre der Ausbildung. Natasha hatte es geschafft, weil sie jederzeit mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet hatte und allmählich drängte sich ihr der Schluss auf, dass auch Tony jederzeit mit allem Möglichen hatte rechnen müssen.

Was Loki anging konnte sie nur raten, doch nach allem was sie in den letzten Monaten an Informationen zusammengetragen hatte, hauptsächlich aus den begeisterten Geschichten, die Thor stets zum Besten gab, hatte Loki als Kind praktisch einen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickeln müssen, wann Thor und seine Freunde mal wieder auf die Idee kommen würden, dass es lustig sei sich mit Thors kleinem Bruder zu beschäftigen. Was anscheinend nicht selten hieß ihn durch den Palast zu jagen, ihn wegen seiner Magie zu hänseln, oder ihn im Training an der Waffe zu demütigen. 

Bei Tony dagegen hatte Natasha eher das sinkende Gefühl, dass sein Vater der Grund für seine ständige Wachsamkeit war und nicht zum ersten Mal seit sie Tony in dieser kindlichen Gestalt kennen gelernt hatte, wünschte sie sich die Macht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und Howard Stark nach allen Regeln der Kunst in Grund und Boden zu stampfen.

Bruce wusste mit Sicherheit auch, dass Nat und Loki irgendetwas, oder irgendjemanden entdeckt hatten denn er atmete gegen den Drang an den der Hulk in ihm weckte. 

Nat wusste, dass es stimmte, dass seine Herzfrequenz einen entscheidenden Faktor in Sachen Hulk darstellte, doch auf der anderen Seite kam der große Grüne auch zum Spielen hervor wann auch immer Bruce keine Lust mehr hatte sich mit einer Situation zu befassen, wenn er sich in Wut oder Zorn flüchtete statt sich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen und über die Dinge zu reden.

Tony hatte ihn am Anfang mit seiner Angewohnheit ihm Stifte in die Seite zu rammen beinahe verrückt gemacht, doch vom ersten Moment an hatte der Hulk den verrückten Ingenieur nicht als Bedrohung wahrgenommen. 

Das hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit nur noch gesteigert. Hulk sah Iron Man als Spielgefährten, vielleicht sogar als Freund und es machte Bruce auf der einen Seite leicht nervös, dass sein alter Ego ein solch komplexes Konzept wie Freundschaft begreifen konnte, auf der anderen Seite und er schämte sich fast das zuzugeben, machte es ihn eifersüchtig. Nat dagegen schöpfte ein nicht unerhebliches Maß an Hoffnung aus der Tatsache, dass der Hulk sich mit Tony angefreundet hatte.

Hauptsächlich deswegen hatte sie Bruce vorgeschlagen einen Weg zu finden den großen Grünen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wann immer sein Auftritt als letzte Hilfe für die Avengers unumgänglich war. Dass das Projekt Gute-Nacht-Geschichte ihr außerdem eine Ausrede bot Zeit mit dem Wissenschaftler zu verbringen, verdrängte sie lieber für ihr nächstes Gespräch mit Pepper. Das sie inzwischen eine Freundin ihr eigene nannte, ging noch immer über ihren Verstand.

Hier und jetzt spielte allerdings nichts davon eine große Rolle, abgesehen davon, dass Bruce bereits einen grollenden Hulk in seinem Hinterkopf hören konnte. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste in welcher Richtung die Bedrohung lag, er war bereit.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Tony

„Halt!“ 

Loki gehorchte dem Befehl und sorgte dafür, dass er zwischen dem Elfen, der plötzlich aus dem Wald aufgetaucht war und Tony zum Stehen kam. Auch ohne hinzusehen, war ihm klar, dass Thor die Hand bereits an Mjölnirs Griff hatte. Bruce war an Lokis Seite zur Salzsäule erstarrt und Tony wusste, dass seine Augen einen grünen Ring zeigen würden, da der Hulk diese Situation ganz gewiss nicht ignorieren konnte. Nat dagegen strahlte eine ruhige Präsenz in Tonys Rücken aus, die hoffentlich Loki half die Ruhe zu bewahren, die er brauchte um sich aus dieser Situation wieder heraus zu manövrieren. 

Noch zeigte der Elf keine offene Aggression. Sein Schwert hing an seiner Seite und der Bogen in seinen Händen war noch nicht gespannt auch wenn bereits ein Pfeil an der Sehne lag. Tony konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass die Waffe um einiges weniger modern war, als seine eigenen Kreationen in dieser Richtung. Für Clint nur das Beste und das kam nun mal von Tony Stark. Diesmal bohrte sich der Schmerz geradezu durch seinen Kopf und Tony unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Er konnte sich schon denken, dass es eher schlecht war Loki ausgerechnet jetzt abzulenken.

 

Loki

„Seid gegrüßt“, eröffnete der Trickster höflich das Gespräch und hoffte wider besseren Wissens, dass der Elf sich nicht weiter für die Reisenden interessieren würde. Natürlich sollte Lokis Pessimismus Recht behalten.

„Was führt euch in diesen Wald? Fremder.“ Der Elf richtete seinen Blick auf Loki. Der erwiderte den stechenden Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er war sich nur zu bewusst, dass noch mindestens drei weitere Elfenkrieger in den Bäumen verborgen waren. Seine Hauptsorge galt jedoch weiterhin Tonys Sicherheit. Der Junge atmete sich schon wieder durch eine Schmerzattacke hindurch. Wenn Thor einen Kampf anfangen sollte, würde Loki ihn nicht wie er es schon so oft getan hatte beenden. Nein diesmal hatte er etwas Besseres zu tun. 

„Wir sind friedliche Reisende und suchen keinen Ärger“, antwortete Loki bestimmt und suchte gleichzeitig nach der sichersten Fluchtroute für den Fall, dass Bruce die Kontrolle verlor, oder Thor etwas unsagbar Blödes machte.

„Halt mich nicht für einfältig. Ase“, fauchte der Elf sichtlich wenig begeistert. „Was führt euch in ein Reich, in dem ihr nichts zu suchen habt. Odin hat keine Befugnis sich in die Angelegenheiten dieser Wälder einzumischen. Was wollt ihr? Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen.“ Der Pfeil zielte inzwischen auf eine Stelle zwischen Lokis Augen. 

Betont gelassen ließ Loki seinen Blick über die Finger der Elfenkriegers wandern. Er zitterte nicht und zeigte auch sonst keinerlei Anzeichen für Nervosität. Er hatte Loki nicht erkannt. Allerdings war dessen Gesicht in den neun Welten nicht halb so bekannt wie die meisten vermuten würde. Natürlich kannte man seinen Namen. Genau wie man Thors oder Odins kannte, doch ihre Gesichter waren weniger berühmt. Und mit der vagen Beschreibung eines alten, einäugigen Kämpfers hätte man auch Direktor Fury für den Allvater halten können. Bei diesem Gedanken hätte sich fast ein Lächeln auf Lokis Gesicht geschlichen, doch er behielt seinen Ausdruck unter Kontrolle.

„Der Allvater hat nichts mit unserem Besuch zu tun“, beschwichtigte Loki und versuchte nicht allzu bedrohlich auszusehen. Thor würde einschüchternd genug wirken. Selbst ohne seine Rüstung, zeigte der Streithammer an seiner Seite doch jedem halbwegs geschulten Beobachter, dass mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war wenn es auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen sollte.

„Wir sind hier auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel für unseren Freund. Man munkelt es gäbe eine Quelle in diesen Wäldern, die Flüche brechen kann.“ Die Lüge floss leicht über Lokis Lippen und der beschämte und leicht verärgerte Ausdruck in Bruce Augen, der trotz der Sprachbarriere wohl begriffen hatte, dass Loki über ihn sprach, war ein Bonus mit dem Loki nicht zu rechnen gehofft hatte. Der andere Mann wandte sich von ihm ab und starrte abweisend den Waldboden an. Der Elf, dessen Waffe noch immer im Anschlag lag, runzelte die Stirn.

„Welche Art von Fluch?“, fragte er nach und Loki seufzte als wäre es ihm lieber nicht darüber zu sprechen, doch er würde sich im Angesicht dieses Elfenkriegers dazu genötigt sehen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher, doch es scheint eine Art von Berserker-Fluch zu sein. Wenn er in Wut gerät, verändert er sich und wir würden alle besser schlafen wenn dem nicht so wäre“, erklärte Loki und konnte förmlich spüren wie sich Tonys Augen in seinen Hinterkopf bohrten. Er hoffte nur der Kleine würde nicht versuchen sich in das Lügengespinst einzumischen, das Loki gerade über der Lichtung wob und hoffentlich den Elfenkrieger davon überzeugte, dass die Gefährten keine Gefahr für ihn und die seinen darstellte.

„Wenn das die Wahrheit ist, weshalb begleiten euch dann Frau und Kind auf dieser Quest?“, forderte der Elf, doch Loki hatte den Eindruck, das er ihm Glauben schenken wollte. Weshalb ging ihn nichts an, doch es war stets einfacher jemanden zu belügen, der belogen werden wollte. Zum Teil war es genau aus diesem Grund so einfach Thor auszutricksen. Egal was Loki auch anstellte. Wie verrückt seine Streiche auch wurden, Thor wollte seinem Bruder einfach glauben, wollte stets das Gute in ihm sehen. 

„Es geht euch nichts an, aber wenn ihr versuchen wollt die Lady davon zu überzeugen ihren Gefährten ohne ihre Begleitung zu einer Reise aufbrechen zu lassen, deren Ausgang alles andere als sicher ist, dann versucht euer Glück.“ Der Blick des Elfenkriegers huschte für einen Moment zu Nat und Loki konnte sich den Gesichtsausdruck der Russin nur allzu lebhaft vorstellen.

„Das erklärt die Frau, doch nicht den Jungen“, stellte der Elf hartnäckig fest, ließ jedoch vorläufig den Bogen sinken. Loki lächelte ein wenig gequält und sah zu Tony hinunter. Der verstand zwar aus naheliegenden Gründen kein Wort von dem was gesprochen wurde, was Loki allerdings jetzt erst so richtig auffiel, doch anscheinend genug um zu wissen, dass es gerade um seine Anwesenheit in der Reisegruppe ging. Loki überlegte blitzschnell und handelte dann so unauffällig wie möglich. Den grünen Schimmer seiner Magie zu dämpfen, machte er sich normalerweise nie die Mühe, doch in Fällen, so wie diesem hier, oder auch wenn es darum ging seinen Schabernack vor seiner Mutter geheim zu halten, tat er es doch. 

Die Magie bahnte sich einen Weg in Tonys Reisemantel und legte sich wie ein Schal um seinen Nacken um von dort aus zu seinen Ohren zu kriechen und dafür zu sorgen, dass das Elfisch auf dem sich die Lichtung gerade unterhielt in eine Sprache verwandelt wurde, die Tony verstehen konnte. Gleichzeitig bahnte sich ein anderer Teil des Spruchs einen Weg in seine Kehle und würde bis der Zauber wieder gelöst wurde jedes Wort aus seinem Mund in die Zunge umwandeln, die diese Welt verstehen konnte. 

Weniger elegant als de Übersetzerstein, den er für Natasha geschaffen hatte, doch Loki stand unter Zeitdruck und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, nicht früher an das Problem der verschiedenen Sprachen in den neun Welten gedacht zu haben.


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Tony

Tony schauderte kurz, was allerdings für alle anderen so aussah als wäre es lediglich eine Reaktion auf den kühlen Wind, der plötzlich über die Lichtung gefegt kam. Sein Mund und auch seine Ohren fühlten sich seltsam an und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Loki schuld daran war. Allerdings hatte er keinen Schimmer was für eine Art von Magie da gerade gewirkt wurde. Bis der Elfenkrieger erneut den Mund aufmachte und Tony jedes Wort verstand. 

Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl. Beinahe so als würden nicht wirklich die Worte des Elfen in seinem Kopf ankommen, eher so als hätte sein Gehirn plötzlich die englischen Untertitel eingeschaltet. Der Kerl fragte, wenn Tony sich nicht sehr irrte, zum wiederholten Mal, weshalb Loki ein Kind mit auf eine solche Reise nehmen sollte.

Tony schaltete schnell und verstärkte seinen Griff um Lokis Hand bevor er seinen Charme, wie Jarvis es nannte, anknipste und aus dem Schatten des Gottes der Lügen trat.  
Der Elf musterte ihn nachsichtig von Kopf bis Fuß und Tonys Eindruck eines Erwachsenen, der nicht allzu oft mit Kindern zu tun hatte, bestärkte sich nur noch.

„Onkel, hat gesagt ich darf mitgehen. Weil der große Grüne mich mag. Und außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal andere Welten sehen, aber bisher sieht es hier auch nicht anders aus als in jedem Wald. Aber vielleicht wird es ja noch spannender. Zu Hause geh ich eh nur im Weg um, sagt zumindest mein Vater und meine Mum ist immer froh wenn sie jemanden findet, der auf mich aufpasst. Ist das da ein echter Langbogen, darf ich mir den genauer ansehen? Ein Freund von mir ist auch Bogenschütze und er meckert immer, dass ich mich da so gar nicht auskenne. Ist es schwer den zu spannen? Muss man dafür lange üben? Hey das ist nicht nett.“ Tonys letzte Worte waren, hinter der Hand die Loki ihm aufs Gesicht presste um seinem Redeschwall Einhalt zu gebieten, kaum mehr als ein Nuscheln. 

Der Elfenkrieger stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf während Loki die Augen verdrehte. Offenbar hatten sich die Zweifel des Elfen an den Absichten der Asen in Anbetracht des neugierigen Kindes in ihrer Mitte zerstreut. Anders als Loki selbst ging der Elf auf keine von Tonys Fragen ein. 

Stattdessen deutete er nach einigen weiteren Fragen an Loki in eine bestimmte Richtung und warf dann einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Sonnenstand bevor er den Kopf neigte und scheinbar von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder mit den Schatten zwischen den Bäumen verschmolz.

Loki straffte die Schultern und winkte seiner Gruppe gebieterisch zu bevor er ein harsches Tempo anschlug und sich in die Richtung aufmachte in die der Elf gedeutet hatte.

„Bruder was geht hier vor sich?“, brach Thor schon nach wenigen Minuten das Schweigen und kassierte dafür einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von Natasha, der ihr vermutlich mehr wehgetan hatte als ihm.

 

Loki

„Nichts, nur möchte ich unser Ziel wenn möglich noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen“, erwiderte Loki dem nur zu bewusst war, dass sie noch immer beobachtet wurden. Tony mochte die Verdachtsmomente der Elfen für den Moment zerstreut haben, doch deswegen waren diese noch lange nicht so dumm einer Gruppe von Fremden ohne jeden Beweis Glauben zu schenken.

„Seit wann spricht Tony elfisch?“, hakte Thor nach und Loki war kurz davor herumzuwirbeln und seinem Möchtegernbruder ein wenig Verstand in seinen sturen Schädel zu prügeln. Allerdings wusste er nur zu gut, dass es wenig Sinn hatte diesem Drang nachzugeben. Thors Schädel war nicht dafür gemacht sich mit den feinen Nuancen während eines Gesprächs auf irgendeiner Form von diplomatischer Ebene zu beschäftigen. Er war eher der Typ der einen Trupp Elfen zu Brei schlug und erst später Fragen stellte. 

„Tony ist begabt. Er lernt schnell. Es würde mich ehrlich gesagt wundern wenn du auf dem Laufenden wärst, was seine Studien betrifft.“ Noch immer spielte Loki zum großen Teil den liebenden Onkel, dessen Rolle Tony ihm zugedacht hatte, für die Elfen die ihnen inzwischen nur noch in einigem Abstand folgten und langsam ging ihm Thor wirklich auf den Wecker. 

„Oh seht mal ein Bach“, rief Tony plötzlich und zerrte Loki praktisch hinter sich her zu dem schmalen Wasserlauf. 

„Zeit für eine Pause“, dröhnte Thor und Loki verdrehte diesmal nicht nur im Spiel die Augen. Anscheinend jedoch war eine Pause genau die Art von langweiliger Aktivität die es brauchte um eine Horde neugieriger Elfen los zu werden, denn sobald sich die Reisegruppe an den Ufern des schmalen Bachlaufs niedergelassen hatte, oder in Tonys Fall beinahe direkt im Wasser kniete und die Finger in das strömende Nass hielt, verschwanden die Beobachter von ihren Posten und überließen die Reisenden sich selbst.

„Gut gemacht“, murmelte Loki und nahm den Zauber von Tony, der ihm ein schiefes Grinsen schenkte und die Hand zum Highfive hinhielt.

„Danke, gleichfalls.“ Tonys Grinsen wurde noch breiter als Loki tatsächlich einschlug. Thor fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf während Nat nur ein wissendes Lächeln zur Schau trug und Bruce sich damit beschäftigte die Sandwiches aus seinem Rucksack an die anderen zu verteilen.


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Tony

Tony nahm sein Mittagessen begeistert entgegen. Truthahn und Käse, für Tony ohne Tomaten. Bruce konnte sich im Gegensatz zu Steve merken, dass Tony keine Tomaten auf seinen Sandwiches mochte und nicht zum ersten Mal in letzter Zeit fragte sich Tony, woher er dieses Wissen hatte. Sein Hinterkopf war inzwischen ein unüberschaubares Reservoir an Halbwissen, das ihn in den seltsamsten Momenten überschwemmte.

„Um nochmal auf Tonys Sprachtalent zu sprechen zu kommen?“, eröffnete Bruce nach einer Pause voll stillen Kauens. Tony grinste und schluckte schnell seinen Bissen hinunter.

„Lokis Zauberei ist irre. Das hat sich angefühlt als hätten die Elfen da hinten plötzlich Untertitel gekriegt. Ganz seltsam aber total praktisch.“ Bruce Augenbrauen wanderten stetig in Richtung seines Haaransatzes während sich seine Augen auf Loki richteten. 

„Ich brauchte Hilfe bei meiner Geschichte und Tony war die logische Wahl“, verteidigte sich der Prinz und überlegte kurz ob Thor wohl eine Entschuldigung verdient hatte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass Loki sich bei seinem Bruder für irgendetwas entschuldigt hatte und heute würde er diese Gewohnheit nicht ablegen.

„Weshalb braucht es Freund Bruce um dir eine Antwort zu entlocken, Bruder?“, fragte Thor und klang als hätte ihm gerade jemand erklärt, dass Weihnachten dieses Jahr ausfiel.

„Weil wir vorhin noch beobachtet wurden“, antwortete Nat an Lokis Stelle und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick vom Gott des Donners während Loki ihr anerkennend zunickte.

„Hast du die Elfen auch gesehen?“, mischte sich Tony ein und verblüffte damit Loki ein wenig. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge die Krieger tatsächlich gesehen hatte. Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Aber ich wusste, dass sie da waren. Nenn es einen sechsten Sinn wenn du willst, aber es hat mir schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.“ Tony lächelte Nat schüchtern zu und bot ihr die Hälfte des Schokoladenkekses an, den Bruce ihm gerade gereicht hatte. Die rothaarige Spionin war für einen Moment wie gelähmt, doch dann griff sie zu und schenkte Tony das erste durch und durch ehrliche Lächeln, das Tony von ihr in der Zeit die er sie kannte gesehen hatte.

Nachdem die Sandwiches und Kekse verspeist waren und Tony sich mit allen Kleinigkeiten am Rand des Bachlaufes vertraut gemacht hatte, machten die Gefährten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Noch immer wählte Loki die Wildwechsel denen die Reisenden folgten, doch irgendwie hatte Tony das Gefühl, dass sie nun schneller vorankamen als zuvor. Ob das an ihrer Begegnung mit dem Hirsch oder den Elfen lag, interessierte ihn dabei brennend.

„Loki?“, fragte er nach einer Weile und zupfte am Ärmel des Tricksters in der Hoffnung auch diesmal noch keine Grenze zu übertreten.

„Ja?“ Der Prinz reichte Tony die Hand und schaute zu ihm hinunter während er einer weiteren Wurzel auswich, die sich quer über den Weg rankte. 

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder werden wir schneller? Gehen wir bergab?“, fragte er, machte einen Hüpfer über die breite Wurzel und verließ sich dabei auf Loki um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Es kommt mir auch so vor, als sei der Wald auf einmal auf unserer Seite. Vielleicht ist das der Segen des großen Hirsches?“ Dass Loki auch nicht mehr wusste als Tony, war für den Jungen zwar verblüffend, doch auf der anderen Seite freute er sich, dass er tatsächlich einen Erwachsenen kannte, der zugab etwas nicht zu wissen.

„Wie lang brauchen wir denn noch?“, quengelte Tony eine ganze Weile später und Loki hielt ihm einen Finger vor den Mund um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nicht mehr lange“, hauchte er. Der Wald um ihn herum summte beinahe mit der Anspannung der Bäume. Irgendetwas war in diesen Wäldern, das sich schwer für die Gruppe interessierte und auf der anderen Seite eine gewisse Furcht vor ihnen ausstrahlte.

„Weshalb flüsterst du?“, fragte Thor in seiner üblichen Lautstärke und Loki unterdrückte einmal mehr den Drang sich eine Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen. 

„Weil ich den Wald nicht mehr aufschrecken wollte, als er ohnehin schon ist, aber dank dir ist diese Vorsicht nun wohl überflüssig“, erwiderte Loki spitz und warf Thor einen Blick zu, der wie üblich an seinem Dickschädel abprallte.

„Den Wald aufschrecken?“, fragte Bruce leise und Tony sah den hellgrünen Schein in den Augen des Wissenschaftlers. Ganz offensichtlich war der Hulk genauso unruhig wie Tony selber. Der verstärkte seinen Griff um Lokis Hand und sah zwischen dem Lügengott und den anderen hin und her.

„Diese Wälder sind lebendig“, antwortete Loki auf Tonys unausgesprochene Frage. „Im Moment sind sie neugierig, aber auch ein wenig besorgt. Wem auch immer Thor das Federkleid gegeben hat, er wohnt in diesen Wäldern schon länger als jeder von euch lebt. Und wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, werden die Wälder nicht auf unserer Seite sein, sollten die Dinge sich unfreundlich entwickeln.“ 

Nat warf einen Blick in die Bäume, die sie umgaben und versuchte zu ergründen wovon Loki sprach. Magie war für sie noch immer ein Konzept, das ihr gegen den Strich ging. Sie mochte keine Magie. Sie setzte zu viele der Dinge außer Kraft, die für Nats Arbeit essentiell waren. Sie mochte weder die Tatsache, dass Loki Illusionen erschaffen konnten, die eigenständig handelten und nicht von der Realität zu unterscheiden waren, noch die Vorstellung, dass irgendeine Form von Energie in der Luft lag, die sich anscheinend nur von Loki lesen ließ.

Bruce wusste zwar nicht genau wovon Loki sprach, doch er hatte in seinem Leben schon genug Dinge gesehen, die sich nicht erklären ließen und einen lebendigeren Wald als diesen hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen.

Thor versuchte einmal mehr sich zu erinnern an wen er Freyas Federkleid weitergereicht hatte, doch der Abend war in einer wahren Flut von Met versunken, die einen Nebel bildeten, den Thor nicht zu durchdringen vermochte. Vielleicht wollte er sich aber auch einfach nicht erinnern.

Tony sah sich aufmerksam um, doch so ganz wollte ihm nicht eingehen, was Loki mit den lebendigen Wäldern meinte. Allerdings kannte er Loki gut genug um sich nicht in diese Art von magischem Was-auch-immer einzumischen. Magie war nicht seine Welt, aber er vertraute darauf, dass Loki sie alle durch diese Geschichte hindurchbringen würde. Vorzugsweise ohne bleibende Schäden, oder magische Verpflichtungen.

 

Sam

Sobald der Quinjet die Bucht erreichte, in der die riesige Schlange es sich offenbar gemütlich machen wollte, sprang Sam ab und brachte Schild und Anzug zu Steve, der bereits auf ihn zu lief, ohne auch nur zu zögern. 

Sam spürte eine Welle des Stolzes in sich aufwallen, weil er es geschafft hatte ein so wesentlicher Bestandteil von Captain Americas Leben zu werden, dass der nicht einmal nachdachte bevor er sich darauf verließ, dass Sam ihm Deckung geben würde.

Sam war immer wieder erstaunt, wie schnell Steve sich in Schale werfen konnte, doch in den wenigen Sekunden, die Sam brauchte um eine Runde über der Bucht zu drehen und festzustellen, dass die riesige blaugrüne Schlange sich offenbar zusammengerollt hatte und dabei ihren Kopf auf etwas geparkt hatte, das wohl mal ein Häuserblock gewesen war, hatte Steve sein Kostüm übergestreift und bellte Anweisungen in sein Headset. 

Die Schlange blinzelte Sam einmal träge zu und dem Falcon lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er hatte schon mehr als eine Schlange in seinem Leben gesehen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Reptilien nicht blinzeln konnten.

Sam landete an Steves Seite sobald der Captain sich und die seinen zusammen rief. Rhodey war bereits da und offenbar hatte Barton einen geeigneten Landeplatz für sein liebstes Flugobjekt gefunden. Sam verließ sich da lieber auf seine Flügel.

Im Moment trug er das neuere Model, das Tony ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung versprochen hatten. Diese Flügel waren nicht mehr so unendlich schwer wie das Paar das Bucky ruiniert hatte, doch Sam hatte festgestellt, dass das reduzierte Gewicht auch seine Nachteile hatte. Er hatte sich ganz neu an Sturzflüge und Loopings gewöhnen müssen. Allerdings gefiel ihm das neue Farbschema ungemein.   
Fort von dem tristen Militärgrau und hin zu ein wenig rot und weiß. 

Als endlich sämtliche Avengers versammelt waren, dass hieß die, die sich noch auf der Erde befanden, wurde Sam zum ersten Mal bewusst wie still es war, ohne Tonys Geplapper und Clints sarkastische Antworten. Stets unterbrochen von Steves Versuchen die Truppe zur Ordnung zu rufen und Nats trockenen Kommentaren. 

„Haben wir einen Plan, was Godzillas Haustier da drüben angeht?“, fragte Clint sobald Sam seine Flügel eingeklappt und sich an Steves Seite aufgebaut hatte. Seine Augen wanderten genau wie die der anderen zu Steve und Sam konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der Captain sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte während er zu dem riesigen Reptil hinüberblickte, das inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich offenbar in der lauen Mittagssonne pudelwohl fühlte.

„Bisher scheint dieses Vieh sich nicht groß für die Stadt zu interessieren, aber ich will wissen woher es kommt, weshalb es hier ist und wieso ausgerechnet jetzt“, fasste Steve seine Gedanken kurz zusammen. Sam unterdrückte ein Seufzen und stellte fest, dass er sich nach Iron Man sehnte, der jetzt gewiss schon auf der anderen Seite der Bucht wäre um festzustellen, wie viel Schaden eine seiner Raketen bei einer riesen Wasserschlange ausrichten konnten. Vermutlich begleitet von irgendeinem dummen Spruch über Drachen und Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung. 

Nicht das Sam Tonys Aktionen im Allgemeinen gut hieß. Doch im Moment fand er die Vorstellung eine riesige Echse zu ignorieren bis klar war ob sie feindlich gesinnt, intelligent, oder nur auf der Suche nach einem Imbiss war, ein wenig unbefriedigend.

„JARVIS ist schon an der Sache dran, aber bisher scheint dieses Vieh nichts zu tun außer nach Fernsehhubschraubern zu schnappen, die ihm zu nahe kommen. Die Anwohner da drüben hatten laut den ersten Berichten genug Zeit um sich aus dem Staub zu machen, wobei ich wetten würde, dass das Biest trotzdem noch genug Leute erwischt hat als es sich auf den Block geschmissen hat“, meldete sich Rhodey zu Wort.

Steve nickte und wandte sich an Clint. „Informier doch bitte Hill von der Lage und frag nach, ob unser Reptilienkollege hier ihnen schon mal begegnet ist“, befahl er und Clint sah aus als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Seit SHIELD gefallen war, sorgte Maria Hill, die inzwischen für Tony arbeitete für den nötigen Informationsfluss zwischen den Avengers und dem was Tony so gerne Agents Aushilfstruppe nannte. 

Sam wusste, dass Clint die Nachricht, dass sein früherer Handler nicht tot, sondern mit einem neuen Team unterwegs war alles andere als gut aufgenommen hatte. Fast noch schwerer als ihn der Fall der Organisation getroffen hatte für die er den Großteil seines erwachsenen Lebens tätig gewesen war. 

Die Schlange auf der anderen Seite der Bucht hatte ihren Kopf leicht gedreht und machte auf Sam den Eindruck, dass sie jedes Wort mitbekommen hatte und sich insgeheim darüber amüsierte. Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken während er das seltsam intelligente Auge des Wesens musterte.

Wer um alles in der Welt hatte die Macht eine Riesenschlange auf New York loszulassen? Immer vorausgesetzt, dass das Biest nicht von selbst auf die Idee gekommen war sich den Big Appel einmal von Nahem anzuschauen. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie schon froh sein, dass das Vieh nicht beschlossen hatte sich um die Freiheitstatue zu wickeln, doch es fiel Sam schwer Trost aus dieser Tatsache zu ziehen.

Der Einzige, dem er einen Angriff durch Riesenschlange zutraute, war dummerweise Loki. Praktisch, dass der auch noch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass neben Tony auch Thor, Nat und Bruce abwesend waren. Sam versuchte sich nicht zu sehr auf die Theorie zu versteifen, dass der Trickster Mal wieder schuld an allem war, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Auch wenn er in den letzten zwei Tagen beinahe begonnen hatte dem Magier so etwas wie Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen.

Die Schlange hatte anscheinend genug von der Aussicht und riss gerade ihr Maul auf um erneut ein Brüllen auszustoßen, das jedes Fenster in der Stadt zum Klirren brachte als ein weiterer Hubschrauber in den Luftraum eindrang, den das Reptil in der letzten halben Stunde zu seiner Privatsphäre erklärt hatte. 

Dieser allerdings schrie geradezu Militär und Sam konnte gerade noch denken, dass das keine besonders gute Idee war, als auch schon die erste Salve Maschinengewehrfeuer an den glänzenden Schuppen des Seeungeheuers abprallte.

Die Schlange zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, doch Sam meinte beinahe einen genervten Ausdruck in dem einen Auge sehen zu können, das in seinem Blickfeld lag, dann schoss die Schwanzspitze der Kreatur aus den Wellen und durchbohrte den Helikopter mit derselben nachlässigen Eleganz mit der ein Frosch eine Fliege fangen mochte. Die Explosion wirkte seltsam unwirklich in der Stille des Augenblicks und doch wusste Sam, dass die Schlange gerade den ersten Schritt in einem Kampf gemacht hatte, den er ganz sicher nicht führen wollte.

„Okay. Es reicht. Wir stoppen dieses Vieh“, erklang da auch schon Steves Captain America Stimme und Sam erhob sich widerstrebend in die Lüfte. So hatte er sich seinen ersten freien Tag seit Wochen bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Tony

„Weiter jetzt“, kommandierte Loki und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Tony folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und suchte die umgebenden Bäume nach dem Ort ab, an dem Thors mysteriöse Bekanntschaft leben mochte. 

Der Wald sah hier für den geschrumpften Mechaniker ganz genauso aus wie überall sonst, aber wenn Loki eine Erschütterung der Macht spürte, dann war das eben so. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag überrollte eine Welle von Übelkeit erregenden Kopfschmerzen Tony zusammen mit der Erinnerung an etwas, das er nicht kennen konnte. Ein explodierender Planet, ein alter Mann in einem braunen Bademantel und das Surren von etwas blauem in seinen Ohren, lenkten Tony gerade lange genug von der Wirklichkeit ab, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.

Loki fing ihn auf und Tony fand sich Aug in Aug mit dem besorgten Gott der Lügen wieder. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen war inzwischen so tief eingegraben, dass Tony sich für einige unzusammenhängende Momente fragte, ob sie wohl je wieder verschwinden würde. Auf Lokis Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln auf.

„Ich bin sicher mein Gesicht wird wieder genauso aussehen wie du es kennst, wenn wir erst diese Welt weit hinter uns gelassen haben“, stellte Loki trocken fest. Oh Tony hatte seine Frage wohl laut gestellt. Allmählich wurden diese Erinnerungskopfschmerzen wirklich lästig.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, frage Bruce, der eine ebenso besorgte Miene zur Schau trug wie Loki. Tony nickte und versuchte weniger grün auszusehen, doch um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm gerade hundeelend zumute. Außerdem blitzten immer mehr Bilder in immer schnellerer Abfolge vor seinem inneren Auge auf und die meisten davon machten nicht den geringsten Sinn, oder waren von eigentümlichen Zitaten unterlegt. Plötzlich legten sich Lokis kühle Hände zu beiden Seiten an Tonys Gesicht und der Junge spürte erleichtert wie die Flut der Bilder nachließ bis nur noch ein Rinnsal übrig blieb mit dem er arbeiten konnte.

„Danke“, krächzte er und nur einen Herzschlag später hielt Nat ihm eine der Wasserflaschen hin, die sie bei ihrer Pause am Bach neu aufgefüllt hatte, nachdem Loki sie mit einem Sauberkeitszauber belegt hatte. Oder zumindest war es das was Tony aus seiner überlangen Erklärung noch im Kopf hatte. Natürlich war Magie im Endeffekt genauso einfach wie Quantenmechanik und ging damit zumindest im Augenblick über Tonys Verstand. Obwohl er eine leise Ahnung hatte, dass ihm Quantenmechanik eigentlich leicht fiel. Was ihn zu der Frage brachte, weshalb er eigentlich ein Wort wie Quantenmechanik im Kopf hatte, sich aber nicht erinnern konnte, was sein erwachsenes Ich gestern zum Frühstück gegessen hatte.

Tony nahm einen großen Schluck des Bachwassers und der Sturm in seinem Kopf ließ endgültig nach. Loki sah immer noch aus als machte er sich größte Sorgen, doch Tony wusste, dass sein Lächeln jetzt wieder weniger gequält aussah, wobei es ihn erstaunlich wenig ausmachte, dass Loki sein Presselächeln gut genug kannte um es problemlos zu durchschauen. Ob Nat das wohl auch konnte? Tonys Gedanken begannen erneut zu wirbeln diesmal aber auf die Art und Weise, die ihm nur zu bekannt war.

„Nach was genau suchen wir jetzt eigentlich?“, fragte er in der Hoffnung ein wenig von sich abzulenken. Loki Blick sagte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass er damit keinen Erfolg hatte, doch der Trickster ließ es ihm durchgehen.

„Wir suchen nach Freyas Magie. Das Federkleid war damals ganz durchdrungen mit ihrer Kraft und da Thor zumindest ungefähr weiß wo wir zu suchen haben, können wir zumindest hoffen, dass es nicht allzu viele Quellen von Freyas Kraft in diesen Wäldern gibt. Allerdings macht mir das Gebiet in dem wir sind allmählich Sorgen. Hier gibt es nicht viel zivilisiertes Leben und leider bewegen wir uns immer mehr in eine Gegend, die ich bisher aus gutem Grund eher gemieden habe.“ Loki erhob sich erneut und nahm Tony ohne zu fragen wieder bei der Hand. Tony griff nur zu gerne zu und überlegte, was wohl in diesen Wäldern leben mochte, das es schaffte Loki einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

„Sind es Elfen nach denen wir suchen?“, fragte Tony nach doch Loki schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Thor hat schon immer eine Vorliebe für seltsame Gesellschaft gepflegt, doch ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, diese Bekanntschaft nie außerhalb von Asgards schützenden Mauern zu vertiefen.“ Loki warf Thor einen eisigen Blick zu und der Donnergott versuchte sichtlich sich an jene Nacht zu erinnern. Allerdings wollte es ihm wohl nicht gelingen. Wie es so seine Art war, ließ er natürlich den Rest der Gruppe an seinen Gedanken teilhaben, was Loki wieder einmal ein entnervtes Schnauben entlockte.

Alles was Thor noch wusste, war, dass er mit Freys Federkleid die Nacht begonnen hatte und am nächsten Morgen ohne es aufgewacht war. Loki dagegen schien ganz genau zu wissen mit wem Thor das Fest verlassen hatte und auch wohin sein nächtlicher Besucher verschwunden war. Allerdings schien er mit jedem Schritt weniger begeistert über dieses Wissen zu sein.

„Bruder, was hat dich so in Unruhe?“, fragte Thor nach doch Loki wandte ihm weiterhin den Rücken zu. „Wäre es nicht besser wenn wir vorbereitet in diese Gefahr gingen?“ Lokis Schultern waren straff gespannt, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir suchen keinen Feind auf. Ich denke ich weiß inzwischen wer im Besitz des Kleides ist, nur hatte ich gehofft sie niemals mehr um einen Gefallen bitten zu müssen. Es gibt Kreaturen in den neun Welten, die mächtiger sind als andere und ihre Namen sind meist genauso geheim wie ihre Aufenthaltsorte. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, das du Magie nicht einmal erkennst wenn sie dir ins Gesicht springt“, erwiderte er und Tony begann sofort zu überlegen, was das wohl für ein magisches Wesen sein könnte, vor dem Loki dermaßen Respekt hatte, dass er noch nicht einmal seinen Namen aussprechen wollte. Nicht mal für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Loki vielleicht Angst haben könnte.

Thor zuckte unter Lokis scharfen Worten zusammen, doch Tonys Neugier war im Moment größer als sein Mitleid für den Gott des Donners.

„Wenn dieser jemand kein Feind ist, ist er dann ein Freund?“, fragte er und im Gegensatz zu Thor erhielt er keine barsche Antwort sondern einen leicht nachdenklichen Blick von Loki.

„Erstens ist er eine sie. Zumindest habe ich sie nie in einer anderen Gestalt getroffen und zweitens weißt du selbst, dass die Welt sich nicht in Feinde und Freunde teilt. Es gibt ein erhebliches mehr an Grau als Thor es gerne wahrhaben möchte.“

Tony schaute erneut zwischen Thor und Loki hin und her. Die beiden waren ihm irgendwie ein Rätsel, aber das war nichts wirklich Neues. Jarvis hatte immer gesagt, Tony sei schlecht mit normalen Beziehungen zwischen Menschen, weil es in seinem Leben kaum welche gab. Tony hatte das einfach so hingenommen, weil er schon ahnte, dass selbst Jarvis in Erklärungsnöte kommen würde. Manchmal hatte Tony das Gefühl, dass Jarvis nicht verstand, wie Tony seine Eltern trotz allem lieb haben konnte. Thor und Loki kamen ihm so ähnlich vor. Als könnte Loki sich nicht dazu durchringen seinen Bruder nicht mehr zu mögen, obwohl der eigentlich gar nicht sein Bruder war. 

„Seht.“ Thors Ausruf ließ Tony aufschauen. Beinahe wäre ihm die Kinnlade heruntergefallen. Wo eben noch dichter Wald gestanden hatte, erstreckte sich plötzlich ein See, der nur am Rande von dem einen oder anderen Nadelbaum gesäumt wurde. Bisher hatte Tony auf ganz Alfheim noch nicht einen Baum ohne Blätter gesehen. Jarvis hätte vermutlich sogar gewusst, wie jeder einzelne dieser Bäume mit Vornamen hieß. Tony dagegen war schon fast stolz, dass er Tannen und Kastanien erkannte. Die einen daran, dass sie zu Weihnachten im Haus herumstanden, die anderen an den Kastanien, die an ihren Ästen hingen. 

 

Clint

Clint mochte keine Schlangen. Hatte er noch nie. Was ihm im Zirkus mehr als einen hämischen Kommentar eingebracht hatte und natürlich eine Nummer, die von ihm verlangte den zwei Meter langen Albino-Python um den Hals zu tragen während er zur Abwechslung seine Messer fliegen ließ.

Schlangen waren Clint irgendwie unheimlich. Allein schon weil sie sich so gar nicht wie Hunde, Katzen, oder Kühe verhielten. 

Dieses Vieh jedoch, das aussah als wäre es der wütende, große Bruder des Basilisken aus Harry Potter, erschien ihm noch viel weniger nett als die letzte Riesenschlange, die er von Nahem gesehen hatte. Und die hatte immerhin versucht ihm ein Bein abzubeißen. Oder vielleicht hatte sie ihm auch nur freundlich Hallo sagen wollen. Wer konnte das bei einer Schlange schon klar erkennen?

Clints Meldung an Maria Hill war wenig aufschlussreich. Riesenschlange vor der Küste war keines der Kampfszenarien, das Coulson auf einer seiner endlosen Besprechungen mit ihm und Nat durchgegangen war, also bezweifelte Clint doch stark, dass SHIELD ein Notfallprotokoll für diesen Fall bereitstehen hatte.

Tony dagegen hätte mit Sicherheit eines. Seit der Chitauri-Invasion war er geradezu unheimlich gut vorbereitet auf all die verrückten Dinge, die ihnen so begegnet waren. Einschließlich Dooms Riesenleguanen und den durchgeknallten Kaninchen vor wenigen Wochen irgendwo in Australien. Die Leguane brachten Clint allerdings auf eine Idee. Schließlich war diese Schlange hier auch nur ein Reptil und für gewöhnlich stand Rhodeys Anzug Iron Man in nicht allzu vielen Dingen nach. 

Auch wenn es Clint für gewöhnlich in der Seele wehtat ein Tier zu verletzen, was seltsam war, da sich sein Mitleid für die verschiedensten menschlichen Handlanger, die ihm je vor den Bogen gekommen waren doch sehr in Grenzen hielt. Doch vielleicht war das genau der Unterschied. Die meisten Menschen die beispielsweise für HYDRA arbeiteten, hatten sich dafür entschieden. Ob diese Riesenschlange von irgendwem gesteuert wurde, oder einfach nur ihren Instinkten folgte, war dagegen unklar und in beiden Fällen sah Clint es eigentlich nicht gerechtfertigt sie nur deswegen umzubringen, weil irgendein verrückter Wissenschaftler beschlossen hatte, dass es cool wäre ein Reptil von der Große eines halben Landstrichs zu züchten.

Steve schien ähnlich unentschlossen, vor allem weil das riesige Vieh einfach nur ein Sonnenbad zu genießen schien. Sicher es lag dabei auf dem Großteil eines Häuserblocks, doch bei der Lässigkeit mit dem die Schlange bisher Hubschrauber aus dem Weg gewedelt hatte, dabei jedoch nicht ein Kamerateam über den Jordan befördert hatte, war Clint sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Schlange eine ganze Menge Schaden anrichten konnte, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig dahinterklemmte.

Der Auftritt des Militärs kam wie zu oft zum falschen Zeitpunkt und ohne genug Hintergrundinformationen. Clint konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, dass die Schlange im besten Falle genervt aussah, doch verletzt war sie nicht im Mindesten als sie diesen Helikopter nun mit Hilfe ihres Schwanzes aus der Luft holte. 

Die Explosion war das Startzeichen, das Steve gebraucht hatte um in Bewegung zu kommen, doch Clint bezweifelte stark, dass sie ohne die rohe Brutalität des Hulk genug Schlagkraft haben würden um dieses Biest auch nur zu kitzeln.

Dennoch machte er sich genau wie die anderen auf den Weg und überlegte wie viel Schaden wohl Pfeil und Bogen gegen einen Gegner wie diesen ausrichten würden.

Bevor er diesen Gedanken allerdings weiter spinnen konnte, hatte das riesige Reptil den Kopf gedreht und fokussierte seine großen dunklen Augen, die so gar nicht wie die einer Schlange aussahen auf Clint. Ein dröhnendes Brüllen fegte über den Bogenschützen hinweg und Clint hatte alle Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Der Blick der Echse war immer noch auf ihn geheftet als ein Schauer über die blaugrünen Schuppen lief und das Monster vor seinen Augen zu schrumpfen begann.

Clint blinzelte und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er wohl den Verstand verlor, doch der Eindruck veränderte sich nicht. Die Schlange, die eben noch groß genug gewesen wäre um einen Bissen aus der Freiheitsstatue zu nehmen ohne sich besonders Mühe zu geben, ähnelte jetzt mehr denn je dem Basilisken, an den Clint schon zuvor gedacht hatte.

Was immer noch eine gewaltig große Schlange bedeutete, aber doch ein Format mit dem Clint sich eher zutraute einen Kampf zu überstehen. Auch wenn er gerade kein Zauberschwert zur Hand hatte.

Das Vieh kam langsam auf Clint zugeschlängelt und testete alle paar Meter die Luft mit seiner Zunge. Das Zischen, das dabei entstand, verursachte Clint zwar eine Gänsehaut, doch immerhin walzte die Schlange jetzt keine Häuser mehr nieder während sie sich weiter auf ihn zu bewegte.

Caps Schild kam aus dem Nichts angeflogen und prallte mit einem hohlen Doink vom Kopf der Schlange ab. Die schüttelte sich vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze und sah für Clint ehrlich verwirrt aus. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung sah er den Vibraniumschild nur wenige Meter von dem Reptil entfernt am Boden liegen und ganz offenbar sah die Schlange ihn auch.

Neugierig glitt sie ein wenig näher und tastete mit ihrer gespaltenen Zunge die Luft über dem Metall ab. Dann schnaubte sie einmal laut und wendete sich wieder dem Bogenschützen zu. Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt kam sie ihm immer näher, bis es Clint reichte und er den Bogen hob.

Sofort hielt das Reptil inne und schien nachzudenken. Ein weiterer Schauer lief über die blaugrünen Schuppen und erneut schrumpfte das Wesen in sich zusammen. Diesmal auf die Größe, die Clint von Würgeschlangen wenn nicht gewohnt war, dann doch eher erwartete. Wieder testete das Tier die Luft und schlidderte näher. 

Clint schluckte und fühlte sich ein wenig wie ins Dschungelbuch hineinversetzt, denn der Drang auf der Stelle davonzulaufen hatte sich irgendwann zwischen seinem ersten Blickkontakt mit der Schlange und jetzt in Luft aufgelöst.

Langsam glitt die Schlange näher und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Clint sehen, dass sein Team sich lose um ihn herum aufgebaut hatte. Alle mit gezogenen Waffen, jederzeit bereit dem Spuk ein Ende zu setzen und doch gleichsam fasziniert von dem Schauspiel.

Die Schlange hatte Clint nun fast erreicht und hob das vordere Drittel ihres Körpers vom Boden ab wie eine angreifende Kobra. Allerdings fehlten ihr für diesen Vergleich sowohl das Nackensegel als auch die bösartige Ausstrahlung. Stattdessen schien sie Clint zu mustern als wäre er ein besonders undurchschaubares Kunstwerk im MOMA. 

Clint schluckte und rechnete mit absolut allem. Allerdings schaffte das Reptil es dennoch ihn zu überraschen. Denn als es das Maul öffnete und Clints Geruch ertastete, erklang eine Stimme, die ganz gewiss nicht zu einer Riesenschlange gehörte.

„Du riechst nach Vater. Wo ist er?“, fragte die Schlange und Clint hatte das Gefühl gerade von einem Laster überfahren worden zu sein.


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Tony

Loki hatte am Rand des Sees angehalten und spähte über die Wasserfläche, die seltsam still in der lauen Brise dalag, die durch die Bäume strich und Unmengen an Nadeln zum Rascheln brachte. 

„Sollten da nicht Wellen auf dem Wasser sein? Und wieso sieht es hier plötzlich so anders aus? Ist das Magie?“, fragte Tony aufgeregt und spürte wie Loki ihn ein wenig dichter an sich heranzog. Ganz so als ob er Tony vor dem Wasser abschirmen wollte.

„Das hier ist ihre Magie. Alles.“ Loki schien mehr sagen zu wollen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Tony folgte seinem Blick über den See und fragte sich, was so beunruhigend war, dass Loki sich genötigt fühlte den Mund zu halten.

„Wer ist sie?“, fragte Tony leise und die Anspannung in Lokis Rücken wurde beinahe greifbar. 

„Namen haben Macht in diesen Gefilden“, antwortete Loki genauso leise und Tony hörte die versteckte Warnung in seinem Ton. Thor dagegen war wie üblich so ahnungslos, dass es schon fast wehtat. Tony hatte sich schon mehr als einmal gefragt ob der Donnergott tatsächlich so war, oder ob er nur so tat.

„Was meinst du, Bruder?“, fragte er und Tony hatte den Eindruck, dass Loki sich ziemlich zusammenriss um seinem Bruder nicht ins Gesicht zu springen. 

„Ich meine damit, es wäre besser du würdest auf absehbare Zeit den Mund halten“, erwiderte Loki und suchte einen Weg zu einem weniger steilen Stück des Ufers. Tony folgte ihm vorsichtig genau wie Bruce und Nat. Thor sah aus wie ein getretener Welpe, doch auch er folgte dem Gott der Lügen. Der unheimlich ruhige See machte Tony ein wenig nervös. Noch schlimmer war allerdings, dass Loki nervös war. Er hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass es viele Dinge gab, die Loki nervös machten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Tony als Loki am Rand des Wassers stehen blieb und nach irgendetwas zu suchen schien. 

„Wir fragen nach einer Audienz und hoffen auf ein wenig Glück“, bestimmte Loki und ging kurz in die Knie um einen Stein aufzuheben, der sich in Tonys Augen in nichts von all den anderen Steinen am Ufer unterschied. In Lokis Hand jedoch sah Tony plötzlich einen grünen Glanz um den Stein herum, der fast dieselbe Farbe hatte wie die Magie des Tricksters. 

Loki murmelte einige unverständliche Worte zu dem Stein in seiner Faust bevor er ihn mit einem Schwung, der Tony ein wenig neidisch machte über den See schnalzen ließ. Tony zählte mit und erst nach sieben Sprüngen, tauchte der Stein nicht wieder auf. 

Die Wellen, die nun über die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Gewässers zogen zeigten den Pfad den Lokis Stein genommen hatte noch eine ganze Zeit lang an. In Tonys Kopf waren mindestens zweitausend Fragen zum Thema Wellenbewegung aufgetaucht, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Loki gerade nicht in der Stimmung war Fragen zu beantworten. Thor schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, Bruce sah schon wieder, oder vielleicht auch immer noch, leicht grün aus und Nat behielt wie üblich alles und jeden im Blick.

„Sollten wir noch irgendwas wissen, bevor wie auf diese Person treffen, über die du nicht sprechen willst?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile und Tony war, bei dem Todesblick den Loki ihr zuwarf, nur froh, dass nicht er diese Frage gestellt hatte. Dann jedoch schien Loki ein wenig in sich zusammenzusinken und antwortete doch. Dabei blieb sein Blick jedoch die ganze Zeit in die Ferne über dem Wasser gerichtet.

„Ich kann euch nicht viel sagen, keine Warnung aussprechen. Ihr liegt viel daran einen unverfälschten ersten Eindruck zu erwecken und im Moment ist es besser nach ihren Regeln zu spielen. Und ja, auch ich würde im Normalfall versuchen lieber meine eigenen Regeln zu machen, statt ein Spiel zu spielen, dass ich nicht gewinnen kann. Hier allerdings geht es um mehr.“ Tony wusste nicht so recht, was Loki so traurig gestimmt hatte, doch er beschloss sich neben dem Trickster auf dem verhältnismäßig trockenen Streifen am Seeufer niederzulassen. 

„Sollen wir was spielen?“, fragte Tony leise und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen Lokis Seite. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und Tony war irgendwie kalt. Der Hauch eines Lächelns spielte um Lokis Mundwinkel und Tony fühlte sich ein bisschen besser. 

„An was hast du so gedacht?“, fragte er zurück und legte einen Wärmezauber auf Tonys Jacke als der Junge sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn kuschelte.

„Das ist so toll“, stellte Tony fest und schmiegte sich in die warme Jacke. Dann bemerkte er den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck in Lokis Augen und stellte fest, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was man mit einem Lügengott am Ufer eines Elfensees spielen könnte.

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist rot“, erklang Bruce Stimme von Tonys anderer Seite. Der schaute fragend auf bevor er Bruce‘ breites Lächeln bemerkte. Er hatte keine Ahnung worauf Bruce hinauswollte, doch er folgte seiner Blickrichtung und sah einen Busch voller roter Beeren.

„Äh die Beeren da drüben?“, fragte er und Bruce nickte ihm zu. 

„Jetzt du. Such dir irgendwas und sag ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und dann eben was du siehst“, erklärte Bruce und Tony schaute sich um.

Tony hatte die Regeln im Nu begriffen und schon bald spielten er und Bruce eine Runde Ich-sehe-was-was-du-nicht-siehst nach der anderen. Wobei die Dinge sich bald wiederholten, da es rund um den See nur weniges gab, das nicht entweder grün und damit dieser oder jener Baum war, oder sich an der Kleidung des einen oder anderen Reisegefährten befand. 

Loki hielt sich genau wie Nat aus dem Treiben heraus, auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu ihr dem fröhlichen Spiel lauschte. Thor schloss sich nach mehreren Runden dem Spiel an und Tony ließ ihm wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig den Spaß.

Plötzlich schnellte Lokis Kopf nach oben und Tony hielt mitten im Satz inne. Die glatte Oberfläche des Sees war nicht länger glatt. Wellen breiteten sich von der Mitte des Sees konzentrisch bis zum Ufer aus und Tony sah seine Annahme, dass der See komplett rund war bestätigt. Irgendwie war das ein gutes Gefühl auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte weshalb.

„Unser Gesuch wurde erhört“, murmelte Loki und stand auf. Thor war innerhalb von Sekunden an seiner Seite obwohl sein Bruder die Stirn runzelte und erneut nach Tonys Hand griff. Natasha nahm an Lokis anderer Seite Aufstellung während Bruce sich lieber im Hintergrund hielt. 

Tonys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und auch wenn er wie alle anderen die Gestalt in der Mitte des Sees sehen konnte, hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass ihn jemand aus den Schatten der Bäume heraus beobachtete. 

Die Gestalt auf dem See bewegte sich langsam aber stetig auf die Gruppe zu. Je näher sie kam, desto sicherer war Tony, dass sie nur eine Illusion war. Eine Frau in einem langen blauen Gewand, das an ihrer schlanken Gestalt herabfloss und mit ihrem goldenen Haar um die Wette strahlte. Sie war barfuß und die Wellen, die von ihren Füßen ausgingen, trafen in immer kürzeren Abständen aufs Ufer. Das kribbelnde Gefühl in Tonys Nacken verstärkte sich und er drehte sich ohne Lokis Hand loszulassen um. Der Waldrand sah genauso aus wie zuvor doch Tony spürte den Moment in dem er der Kreatur, die ihn aus den Schatten heraus beobachtete direkt in die Augen sah. Er zupfte an Lokis Hand, doch der Lügengott reagierte im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht auf Tony.

Tony seufzte. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit daran gewöhnt, dass Loki ihn für voll nahm, aber die Erfahrung zeigte, dass Erwachsene nie längere Zeit auf ihn achteten. Tony nahm sich zusammen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Wesen, das gerade Schritt für Schritt aus dem Wald kam.

Diese Frau sah anders aus als die Gestalt auf dem See. Dunkler, gefährlicher, aber auch irgendwie echter. 

„Hallo“, grüßte Tony und spürte wie Loki an seiner Seite zusammenzuckte. Dennoch behielt er seine Aufmerksamkeit bei der Frau aus dem Wald und ignorierte die Gestalt auf dem See jetzt endgültig. Loki wirbelte herum und Tony konnte beinahe sehen wie ihm für einen Moment das Gesicht entgleiste.

„Cleveres Kind. Ich bin beeindruckt.“ Die Stimme der Frau war genauso wie Tony sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Als ob Schatten und Gefahr eine Stimme erschaffen hätten. 

„Wirklich?“, fragte Tony und spürte wie Loki seine Hand so fest packte, dass es beinahe wehtat. Das Lächeln der Frau wurde breiter und sie glitt nun endgültig aus den Schatten des Waldes. Ein Umhang aus Federn lag um ihre Schultern, der dieselbe wabernde Farbe hatte wie die Schatten aus denen sie gerade gekommen war. Statt eine Antwort zu geben richtete sich der stechende Blick aus blassblauen Augen auf den Rest der Reisegesellschaft.

„Thor, welch seltenes Vergnügen den Sohn Odins in diesen Gefilden zu sehen.“ Inzwischen klang ihre Stimme ein wenig wie Klang gewordener Stahl, geschliffen und gefährlich. Thor zuckte zusammen und erbleichte ein wenig, dann wandte er den Blick ab. Der stechende Blick wanderte über Bruce und Natasha ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben und blieb schließlich bei Loki hängen.

„Loki. Welch seltsame Wandlung des Schicksals.“ Tony wusste, dass eine unterschwellige Botschaft in diesem Satz lag, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht welche.

„Wir sind hier um eine Gunst zu erbitten“, antwortete Loki und weigerte sich den Blick zu senken.

„Natürlich seid ihr das“, blockte die Frau ab und ihr Blick wurde noch um einiges kälter als er zuvor gewesen war. Ihre Augen wanderten zu Tony zurück, der sie weiterhin neugierig musterte. 

„Was hast du auf der Seele, mein Hübscher?“, fragte die Frau leise und Tony hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass er gerade zur Beute des gefährlichsten Raubtiers in dieser Situation geworden war. Und wie üblich ging sein Mundwerk mit ihm durch wenn er unsicher war.

„Wer bist du eigentlich? Loki wollte es uns nicht verraten, weil er meint Namen sind gefährlich in dieser Welt, aber du scheinst ja schon zu wissen, wer wir sind, oder etwa nicht? Woher kennst du Thor? Und warum sieht er aus als hättest du ihn getreten seid du seinen Namen gesagt hast? Weißt du, wieso Freya mich in ein Kind zurückverwandelt hat? Und wenn ja kannst du uns helfen das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen? Und wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass du Loki genauso wenig leiden kannst wie Thor?“ 

Das Lächeln der Frau wurde eine Spur sanfter während Tony so langsam seine Finger in Lokis Hand nicht mehr spüren konnte.

„So viele Fragen“, stellte sie fest und schlenderte ein wenig auf und ab. Nats Augen klebten praktisch an ihr, genau wie Lokis. Tony war weiterhin eher neugierig als besorgt, Bruce versuchte angestrengt den großen grünen aus der Situation herauszuhalten und Thor starrte immer noch betreten zu Boden.

„Also Freya ist der Grund für diesen Besuch wie es scheint“, sog die Frau langsam die Informationen aus Tonys Fragenschwall auf. Ihre Finger glitten über den Saum ihres Federumhangs. „Ich denke wir setzen diese Unterhaltung an einem etwas einladenderen Ort fort.“ Ein Schnippen mit den Fingern noch bevor Loki seinen Protest vorbringen konnte, brachte die Reisenden samt ihre Gastgeberin in einen Raum, der in Tony sofort das Gefühl in der Falle zu sitzen, auslöste.

Die Wände waren aus gemeißeltem Stein und doch konnte man die Oberfläche des Sees an der einen oder anderen Stelle durchscheinen sehen, anscheinend der Versuch den Eindruck von Fenstern zu erwecken, obwohl jeder gesunde Menschenverstand Tony sagte, dass es hier keine Fenster geben durfte. Er hatte einen seltsamen Druck auf den Ohren und ohne den Klammergriff um Lokis Hand, den er nicht um alles in der Welt hätte lockern können, wäre Tony vermutlich in die Knie gegangen um sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. 

Eine Höhle, wenn auch feucht und kalt statt trocken und heiß, weckte Erinnerungen von denen er ganz sicher war, dass er sie nicht vermisst hatte. Erinnerungen an Hitze und Furcht, der Schmerz in seiner Brust flammte wieder auf zusammen mit dem untrüglichen Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Das Rauschen der Wellen über ihm machte ihn ganz schummrig und plötzlich kniete Loki an seiner Seite. Wie durch eine dichte Schicht Nebel konnte Tony sehen, dass Loki auf ihn einredete, doch kein Laut erreichte seine Ohren, langsam fing das Bild vor seinen Augen an zu flimmern, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sich jetzt zusammenreißen musste, oder er würde ohnmächtig. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das weder das war, was die gefährliche Fremde beabsichtigt hatte, noch eine wirklich gute Idee an einem Ort, der ausgerechnet Loki nervös machte. Also versuchte Tony sich zu konzentrieren. Allerdings war das um einiges einfacher gesagt als getan.

„Atme Tony. Ganz ruhig.“ Die Worte drangen schleppend durch die Watte in Tonys Ohren, doch er wusste, dass Loki Recht hatte. Bruce war inzwischen an seiner anderen Seite und rieb ihm den Rücken.

„Ein und Aus.“ Er wusste nicht von wem die Anweisungen kamen, doch er wünschte sich mehr als alles andere, dass Jarvis hier wäre und ihm half. „Wir sind alle hier Tony. Dir passiert nichts. Jetzt atme.“ Tony versuchte es. Er hatte zwar den Eindruck, dass seine Lungen sich aktiv dagegen wehrten Luft aufzunehmen, doch er atmete gegen den Widerstand an und versuchte den Rhythmus, den Bruce, es musste Bruce sein, er kannte niemanden, der so ruhig bleiben konnte, selbst wenn die Welt um ihn herum im Chaos versank, vorgab. Ein und aus. Es war schwerer als es sich anhörte, dabei sollte es doch eigentlich das normalste der Welt sein.

„Sehr gut Tony. Weiter.“ Das Lob kam aus Lokis Mund. Tony erkannte die Sorge in der Stimme des Tricksters. Wenn er hören konnte wie besorgt Loki gerade war, dann würden es die anderen ganz sicher auch mitbekommen. Tony atmete wieder freier und versuchte vorsichtig seinen Griff um Lokis Finger ein wenig zu lösen. Der lächelte ihm erleichtert zu und ließ seine Hand los, nur um ihn Sekunden später an sich zu ziehen. Ein Zittern schien durch seinen ganzen Körper zu laufen und Tony tätschelte ihm etwas unbeholfen die Schulter. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte. 

„Das war unerwartet“, stellte die Frau fest, die an dem ganzen Schlamassel schuld war und spähte von Loki zu Tony und dann wieder zu Thor, wie um herauszufinden wem von den dreien sie am ehesten eine Erklärung entlocken könnte.

„Tu so etwas nie mehr wieder.“ Loki betonte jedes einzelne Wort und eine Art kalter Hauch ging von ihm aus und glitt durchs Zimmer. Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue und wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft, was die Temperatur im Raum zumindest wieder über den Gefrierpunkt anhob.

„Kein Grund gleich dramatisch zu werden“, schnappte sie und eilte durch den Raum zu einer Tür, die Tony bei seinem ersten Rundumblick gar nicht aufgefallen war. Noch immer schienen die Wände auf ihn zuzukommen, doch so in Lokis Schulter versteckt, machte ihm das deutlich weniger aus als zuvor.

Geschirrklirren und leises Fluchen war zu hören, dann war die Frau zurück. In ihren Händen ein Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit, die angenehm nach Waldbeeren duftete.

„Hier“, sagte sie und hielt Tony den Becher hin. Der starrte sie für einen Moment an dann sagte er:  
„Danke, aber ich nehme nicht gern Sachen an.“ Der Kopfschmerz, den die verschüttete Erinnerung mit sich brachte, war beinahe schon angenehm bekannt und lenkte Tony von seiner immer noch im Hintergrund brodelnden Panikattacke ab. Die Frau war für einen Augenblick sprachlos, dann bekam sie ihr Gesicht wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Cleveres Kind“, wiederholte sie ihre Worte vom Ufer und stellte den Becher in Lokis Reichweite auf dem Boden ab, bevor sie sich zurückzog. Der Gott des Chaos warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem Augenrollen beantwortete.

„Schon gut. Diese Gabe ist ohne Hintergedanken gegeben aus freien Stücken und ohne Risiken für ihren Empfänger. Kein Handel sei daran geknüpft, keine Schuld eingetrieben, dies gelobe ich bei dem See und den Federn meines Lebens. Das sollte reichen.“ Loki dachte eine Weile nach, dann nickte er und nahm den Becher vom Boden, ließ kurz seine Magie hineintauchen und reichte den heißen Tee dann an Tony weiter. Der nahm den Becher von Loki ohne jedes Zögern entgegen und nippte vorsichtig an der Flüssigkeit. Sofort breitete sich Wärme in ihm aus. Von den Ohren bis in die Zehenspitzen.

„Wow“, stellte er fest und nahm noch einen Schluck. Die Frau nickte ihm zu bevor sie sich sichtlich mit etwas Mühe wieder in ihre mystische Aura zu hüllen begann um das Spiel weiterzuspielen, das sie am Ufer ihres Sees begonnen hatte.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?“, fragte Tony, dessen Neugier nach einem weiteren Schluck süßen Tees zurückzukehren begann, was Loki ein Schnauben entlockte und den Trickster nachdem er das geschrumpfte Genie noch einmal an sich gedrückt hatte, wieder auf die Füße brachte.

Die Frau richtete ihre stechend blauen Augen wieder auf Tony und runzelte die Stirn. Diesmal jedoch folgte keine Flut von Fragen, sondern nur die reine Neugier in den großen braunen Augen.

„Ich trage viele Namen, keiner davon wird dir viel sagen, Menschenkind“, antwortet sie dann. Nun war es an Tony die Stirn zu runzeln. Dann beschloss er wie üblich den Leuten ihre Geheimnisse zu lassen, bis er einen Weg gefunden hatte sie zu haken. 

„Oh und wie sollen wir dich dann nennen?“, fragte Tony weiter. Der Tee hatte seine Lebensgeister wieder auf Trab gebracht und solange ihn niemand anmotzte den Mund zu halten würde er das Privileg Fragen stellen zu dürfen voll ausnutzen. Die Frau lächelte weiterhin raubtierhaft doch Tony meinte fast eine Ader an ihrer Schläfe pulsieren zu sehen. Tony erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort mehr und überlegte schon wie es anstellen könnte die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau wieder loszuwerden.

„Nenn mich wie es dir beliebt, Menschenkind“, presste sie schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Tony sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Loki die Augenbrauen hob, doch sonst reagierte er nicht auf das eigentümliche Verhalten ihrer Gastgeberin. Tony nahm noch einen Schluck des süßen Gebräus und sah sich noch einmal in der Höhle um.

„Wohnst du hier?“, fragte er dann und überlegte fieberhaft wie er den Gedanken, dass es hier aussah als hätte der Begriff Inneneinrichtung diese Welt noch nicht erreicht. Abgesehen von einem Tisch an dem nur ein einzelner wackeliger Stuhl stand, war der Raum leer. Keine Bilder an den Wänden, keine Kinkerlitzchen in irgendeiner Form. Noch nicht mal eine hässliche Vase von irgendwelchen ungeliebten Schwiegereltern. 

„Ja. Hast du einen Drachen in mein Haus gebracht, Himmelswanderer?“, fragte die Frau an Loki gewandt und aus ihren Augen schienen Blitze zu schießen. Loki hob abwehrend die Hände. Doch zumindest Tony war klar, dass er nur so tat als würde er sich ergeben.

„Er ist ohne Zweifel ein Mensch. Wenn auch ein neugieriger, das will ich zugeben.“ Loki lächelte Tony zu und der grinste einfach nur zurück.

 

Bruce 

Bruce hätte zu gerne gefragt, weshalb die seltsame Fremde Tony für einen Drachen hielt, doch er behielt seine Frage lieber für sich. Vielleicht würde er Loki später noch fragen, doch im Moment hatte er genug damit zu tun den Hulk im Griff zu behalten. Der Große Grüne hatte langsam aber sicher die Nase voll von überraschenden Bekanntschaften und wollte gerade nichts lieber als sich Tony schnappen, dann einen Weg durch die Wand schlagen und sich in den Wald verziehen. Sehr zu Bruce Erstaunen mochte der Hulk die Wälder gerne. Vor allem die Vögel schienen eine eigenartige Anziehungskraft auf ihn auszuüben und Bruce war schon damit beschäftigt sich eine Möglichkeit auszudenken diese Tatsache für sich zu nutzen. 

Vielleicht konnte Tony ja eine Art von holographischem Wald für den Hulk generieren. Vielleicht mochte der das ja lieber als die beinahe sterile Zelle in der Bruce für gewöhnlich wieder zu sich kam, wann immer der Hulk die Kontrolle übernahm. Laut Tony mochte Hulk den überdimensionierten Fernseher, der sich aus einer der Wände ausfahren ließ fast so gern wie die riesige Schnuffeldecke, die Tony freudestrahlend von irgendwoher mitgebracht hatte. Bruce vermutete zwar, dass Tony das gigantische Stück Stoff eigens hatte anfertigen lassen, doch er sagte nichts dagegen. Was immer das Strahlen in Tonys dunklen Augen weckte, das sich dort für Bruce Geschmack viel zu selten festsetzte, war die Sache wert.

Am See hatte er sich schon unwohl gefühlt. Erst recht als Loki sich weigerte zu verraten in wessen seltsames Reich sie da eingetreten waren. Bruce kannte eine Menge Mythen und Legenden. Er hatte es sich nach Lokis auftritt damals in New York zur Aufgabe gemacht nicht erneut so überrumpelt zu werden. Dummerweise waren Märchen und Sagen überall auf der Welt zu hunderten anzutreffen. Es war eine wahre Mammutaufgabe sich auch nur einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Bruce scheute jedoch selten vor einer Aufgabe zurück nur weil sie im ersten Moment unmöglich erschien. Eine Einstellung, die er mit Tony teilte und die den beiden Wissenschaftlern schon zu mehr als einem Durchbruch im Labor verholfen hatte.

Was die Legenden anging, hatte Bruce aus naheliegenden Gründen mit den nordischen begonnen und bald schon feststellen können, dass ihm das meiste davon wie Humbug erschien. Jedoch erinnerte er sich jedes Mal wenn er beschlossen hatte, dass irgendetwas absolut nicht so gewesen sein konnte daran, dass er Thor und Loki persönlich kannte. Und auch wenn er bezweifelte dass Thor einen Streitwagen fuhr, der von sich selbst regenerierenden Ziegenböcken gezogen wurde, so wusste er doch genug über Geschichten, die sich im Laufe der Zeit veränderten. Jede gute Geschichte war es wert ausgeschmückt zu werden. Der Trick war nur herauszubekommen welche Teile der Wahrheit entsprachen, oder auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit enthielten und welche nicht.

Was nun die Frau auf dem See anging hatte Bruce eine ganze Menge Ideen. Geschichten zu denen sie passen würde und dann auch wieder nicht. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Aber zumindest lenkten ihn die Gedanken soweit ab, dass der Hulk sich grummelnd in die Ecke seines Verstandes zurückzog, in der er am wenigsten Schaden anrichtete.

Auch Nat beobachtete die Situation genau. Genau wie er hatte sie sich seit Loki seinen ersten Auftritt in New York hingelegt hatte, in Sachen nordische Mythen schlau gemacht. Es war unheimlich frustrierend für sie wie sehr sich viele der Geschichten gegenseitig widersprachen, einander aufhoben, oder schlicht zu verrückt waren um ihnen Glauben zu schenken.

Also hatte sie versucht aus Thor herauszubekommen wie viele der Legenden einen Funken Wahrheit enthielten, doch die meiste Zeit zeigte sich der Donnergott sehr einsilbig was die Geschichten betraf. Bruce hatte sich darüber genauso gewundert wie die rothaarige Spionin, doch vielleicht gehörte das zum zukünftiger König von Asgard Training.

Erstaunlicherweise war Loki deutlich auskunftsfreudiger gewesen. Allerdings passte die Frau vor ihnen zu keiner der Gestalten, deren Geschichten sie sich gemerkt hatten. Also beobachtete Nat weiter. Bruce wusste wie gut sie darin war eine Situation zu lesen und er verließ sich darauf, dass sie den richtigen Riecher haben würde, sollte es doch noch hektisch werden. 

Bisher war er bei seinen eigenen Beobachtungen zu zwei Erkenntnissen gekommen. Erstens die Frau verfügte offensichtlich über eine ordentliche Menge Magie, gemessen an Loki, der noch immer der Maßstab war, den Bruce anlegte wenn es um Zauberei und dergleichen ging auch wenn er sich weigerte eine Einheit nach dem Chaosgott zu benennen in der man Magie messen könnte. 

Und zweitens, sie hatte jede Frage, die Tony einzeln gestellt hatte beantwortet. Nach dem mürrischen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu schließen sogar ehrlich. 

Nat hatte vermutlich noch mindestens ein Dutzend anderer Dinge bemerkt, einschließlich der Schuhgröße und Lieblingsspeise ihrer Gastgeberin. Die Tatsache, dass Loki zugelassen hatte, dass Tony etwas zu sich nahm, was diese Fremde zubereitet hatte, die in Bruce Augen ihren Status als Feind noch nicht verloren hatte, machte ihn ganz kribbelig und Bruce hoffte sehr dass sich diese Situation ohne einen Besuch des Hulk lösen lassen würde.


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Tony

Auch Tony war aufgefallen, dass die Fremde ihm antwortete und er hatte sofort an die Geschichten vom kleinen Volk denken müssen, die Jarvis gerne erzählte. Geschichten von verstreuten Reiskörnern von Feenringen im Wald und Zeit die schneller, oder langsamer ging je nachdem wo man sich befand. „Wollt ihr mir nun endlich verraten, was euch in meinen Kreis bringt?“, fragte die Frau an Loki gewandt und Tony hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Antwort keine gute Idee war. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hörte gerne auf sein Bauchgefühl, damit fuhr eigentlich immer am besten. Wenn sein Bauch ihm sagte, dass eines seiner Projekte gut genug war um seinem Vater davon zu erzählen, dann war es auch so. Was bedeutete, dass Howard ihm lange genug zuhörte um zu begreifen worum es ging und dann auf der nächsten Pressekonferenz von Stark Industries damit angab, dass sein Sohn mit vier seinen ersten Schaltkreis zustande gebracht hatte.

„Kennst du Freya?“, fragte Tony zurück bevor Loki den Mund aufmachen konnte und fing sich einen weiteren blitzenden Blick ein.

„Ja“, kam es knapp zurück bevor ihr Blick sich wieder auf Loki richtete. Keine Ja-Nein-Fragen schalt Tony sich selber und überlegte wie er wohl fragen könnte um eine Antwort zu bekommen, mit der er auch etwas anfangen konnte.

„Freya will ihr Federkleid zurück“, mischte sich Thor plötzlich ein und Tony konnte beinahe sehen wie Loki sich innerlich eine Hand vors Gesicht schlug.

„Will sie das?“, fragte die Frau und das Raubtierlächeln war wieder auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Na eigentlich hat sie nur gesagt, dass er schon weiß, worum es geht, aber bisher hat mir noch keiner erklären können was sie damit meinte, was meinst du was sie will?“, fragte Tony ins Blaue hinein und erreichte erneut, dass die Frau ihn mit blitzenden Augen musterte und mit den Zähnen knirschte. 

„Ich kenne Freya nicht mehr gut genug um Vermutungen über sie anzustellen. Doch ihr scheint eine genaue Vorstellung ihrer Pläne zu haben, oder ihr wärt nicht hierher gekommen.“ Tony entging nicht, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich geantwortet hatte, aber entmutigen ließ er sich davon noch lange nicht.

„Also kennst du Freya, aber du kennst sie doch nicht? Wie soll das denn gehen?“, bohrte Tony nach und die Frau schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ballte die Fäuste. 

„Freya und ich kannten uns vor langer Zeit. Ihr Bruder war gegen unsere Bekanntschaft und trieb einen Keil zwischen sie und mich. Kann deine Neugier sich damit zufrieden geben, oder muss ich erst ernst werden?“, knurrte sie. Tony schluckte doch eigentlich hätte er sehr gerne die Geschichte gehört die zu diesen minimalen Informationen gehörte.

„Freya hat einen Bruder?“, fragte er stattdessen niemand bestimmten und sehr zu seinem Erstaunen war es nicht etwa Loki der ihm antwortete sondern erneut die Frau, die ihm immer mehr wie eine Fee aus einer von Jarvis Geschichten vorkam. 

„In der Tat. Frey, den Gott des Sommers, wenn man den Legenden deiner Welt Glauben schenken mag.“

„Wow. Wie unkreativ kann man sein um seine Kinder Frey und Freya zu nennen?“, fragte Tony und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Fee lächelte ein wenig und neigte den Kopf.

„Auch ich habe mir diese Frage oft gestellt, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die beiden Zwillinge sind“, bemerkte sie und Tony fiel beinahe die Kinnlade herunter.

„Wir kommen ein wenig vom Thema ab“, murmelte Loki doch die Frau warf ihm nur einen nachsichtigen Blick zu, der ihn vorrübergehend zum Schweigen brachte. Tony jedoch zog den Kopf ein und hoffte, dass Loki ihm nicht böse war.

„Freya war eine gute Freundin, doch wie dir sicher bewusst ist, ist Blut stets dicker als Wasser. Es war keine Überraschung, dass sie sich für ihren Bruder und gegen mich entschieden hat als die Zeit gekommen war“, stellte die Fee, wie Tony sie inzwischen in seinen Gedanken nannte, diesmal ohne dass er eine Frage gestellt hätte fest. 

„Meinst du ihr Bruder hat etwas mit diesem verrückten Zauberzeug zu tun, das sie mit uns abzieht?“, fragte Tony und klang dabei wieder erstaunlich nach seinem erwachsenen selbst. Wie um diesen Gedanken zu bestätigen griff der Junge sich einen Moment später an den Kopf und Bruce zuckte voll Sympathie zusammen. Wenn Tonys Kopfschmerzen auch nur ein wenig so waren wie der dröhnende Schädel, den der Hulk Bruce gelegentlich hinterließ, wünschte sich der Doktor nichts mehr als an ein paar Tabletten Aspirin in seiner Notfallapotheke gedacht zu haben. 

„Frey hält sich schon seit Jahrhunderten aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen heraus. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass seine Schwester ihn dazu gebracht haben könnte in dieses Spiel zurückzukehren. Dass Freya jedoch immer noch ihren Hass auf Loki pflegt, scheint mir um einiges wahrscheinlicher. Was uns zum Grund eures Besuches bringt wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Loki, ich nehme an, du hast mir einen Handel vorzuschlagen, der dich erneut in den Besitz dieses Federkleides bringt, das ursprünglich in Freyas Hände gelegt worden war.“ Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Fee hatte sich erneut verschlossen, auch wenn Tony nicht recht wusste weshalb. Die Frau machte ihn mit ihren wechselnden Stimmungen ganz verrückt, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie was Loki anging gerade ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

 

Loki

Loki wünschte sich er hätte tatsächlich einen Handel, der den Ansprüchen der Magierin genügen würde anzubieten, doch er wusste genau wie sie, dass nichts in seinem Besitz das Federkleid wert war. Andererseits hegte er auch schon seit geraumer Zeit den Verdacht, dass das magische Kleidungsstück seinen Besitzer lieber durch Diebstahl wechselte als durch Handel, doch er hatte den Gedanken diese Theorie zu testen verworfen, sobald ihm klar wurde, dass Thor tatsächlich dumm genug gewesen war das Federkleid ausgerechnet an eine der Magierinnen zu verlieren.

Nicht das sie das Kleidungsstück wirklich brauchte um sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln, oder das auch nur wollte. Nein bei ihr ging es, wie bei den meisten Feenwesen ums Prinzip. Selbst wenn sie ihnen helfen wollte und Loki bezweifelte das ein wenig, auch wenn sie bereit gewesen war auf eine Schuld zu verzichten um Tony zu helfen. Er war nicht dumm genug anzunehmen, dass sie nur aus der Güte ihres Herzens heraus helfen würde. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. Sie hatte es versucht vor vielen Jahrhunderten, doch nichts Gutes war aus diesem Versuch heraus erwachsen, auch wenn sie in all den Jahren stets daran festgehalten hatte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, wie die Menschen mit den Gaben umgingen, die sie verteilt hatte. 

„Herrin, wenn es einen Weg gäbe diesen Zauber zu lösen, ohne auf Freyas Forderungen einzugehen, dann würde ich ihn mit Freuden gehen, doch ihre Magie ist der meinen zu unähnlich um auch nur einen Versuch zu wagen sie zu brechen“, gab Loki wiederwillig zu. Er hasste es Schwächen zu zeigen. Erst recht vor jemandem, der sie zu nutzen wusste. Doch auf der anderen Seite war Undine schon seit langer Zeit klar wo seine Schwächen lagen. Es war äußerst schwierig solche Dinge vor jemandem geheim zu halten, der mit einem die Kunst gelernt hatte, deren Grenzen man gerade erreichte. Ein Funken Interesse leuchtete in den Augen der Magierin auf und ihr Blick richtete sich erneut auf Tony.

„Deswegen ist seine Seele zu alt für den Körper in dem sie wohnt“, stellte sie fest und begann langsam, aber stetig einen Kreis um die Gruppe herum abzuschreiten. Tonys Blick folgte ihr genau wie Lokis unablässig während sie weiterhin wie ein Geier um sie herumstrich. Noch immer hatte sie Nat und Bruce mit keinem Wort zur Kenntnis genommen und allmählich wünschte Loki sich, dass sie auch ihn ignorieren würde. Tony hatte bisher den größten Erfolg darin gehabt ihr Dinge zu entlocken. Zum Großteil natürlich Dinge, die Loki bereits wusste, oder zumindest vermutete, doch er hatte sich nicht sicher sein können, bis er sie von Undine persönlich zu hören bekam. Anders als ihre Bündnisschwestern hatte diese Magierin sich immer mehr für die Natur um sie herum interessiert und vor allem, wie sie sie bändigen konnte statt sich wie er auf Manipulation zu verlassen.

„Also ist es Hilfe, die du suchst Lügenschmied. Welch seltsame Begebenheit.“ Undine hatte ihren ursprünglichen Platz wieder eingenommen und ihre blauen Augen hielten erneut Loki in ihrem Bann. Loki weigerte sich zu antworten. Der Preis für die Hilfe dieser Frau konnte leicht zu hoch sein. Mehr als er bereit war zu geben. Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, wo genau er diese Grenze ziehen sollte. 

„Kannst du denn helfen?“, fragte Tony dazwischen und unterbrach einmal mehr den Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden magischen Wesen im Raum. 

Loki konnte sich zu seiner Entscheidung Tony mitzunehmen nur beglückwünschen. Bisher hatte der genau das getan, was Loki sich erhofft hatte. Er lenkte die Herrin vom See, wie er sie auch nach all den Jahren in Gedanken noch nannte, auch wenn sie diesen Titel inzwischen abgelegt hatte, ab. Tonys Angewohnheit Fragen zu stellen wo andere abwarteten und beobachteten, wie es Nat und Bruce im Moment taten, wobei Loki davon ausging, dass Bruce nebenbei auch noch damit beschäftigt war sein Alter Ego unter Kontrolle zu halten. Genau was Loki bei einer Verhandlung mit der uralten Fee brauchte, die Möglichkeit, dass ein falsches Wort den Berserker auf den Plan rief. 

Wäre er allein gekommen, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte nachdem Thor ihm berichtete hatte wann genau er das Federkleid der Freya verloren hatte, wäre es der Hexe sicher schon gelungen ihm ein Versprechen im Tausch gegen den Gegenstand, den er im Moment haben wollte aus den Rippen zu leiern. Dass sie seinen Namen kannte, machte die Sache nicht einfacher. Namen hatten Macht in der Magie und obwohl Loki seit Ewigkeiten nach dem wahren Namen seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerin gesucht hatte, war er doch stets erfolglos geblieben. 

Es war als hätte die Fee selbst vergessen, wie sie einmal genannt worden war. Undine war der Name, bei dem Sigyn sie stets gerufen hatte und auch wenn Loki sich nicht oft gestattete an sie zu denken, blieb dies der Name, den er mit der Fee verband.

Die Sache mit dem Tee gab Loki ein wenig Hoffnung. Wenn es ihm gelang das Interesse der Hexe zu wecken, dann hatte er eine Chance sie auf einen Preis für ihr Wissen, ihre Hilfe, oder zumindest das Federkleid herunterzuhandeln mit dem er leben konnte. Allerdings machte es ihm ein wenig Sorge, dass ihr Interesse im Augenblick hauptsächlich Tony galt. Sollte sie etwas verlangen, dass der Junge nicht bereit war zu geben, konnte diese Reise schneller hässlich enden als selbst Loki sich ausmalen konnte. 

Thor war wie üblich nur insofern berechenbar, dass er genau im falschen Moment den Mund aufmachte. Im Gegensatz zu Loki hatte er nie begriffen, wie gefährlich es war die falschen Leute vor den Kopf zu stoßen und die Fee gehörte ganz gewiss zu den Leuten, die man nicht verärgern sollte. Ihre Magie war alt und mächtig. Der einzige Vorteil für Loki war, dass ihre Magie an das Wasser ihrer Heimat gebunden war. Allerdings war Wasser eine Quelle der Macht, die man nie unterschätzen durfte. Im Gegensatz zu Magiern, die sich auf Erde oder Luft für ihre Kräfte verließen, war Wasser im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überall. Zumindest wenn man genauer hinsah. 

Lokis eigene Kräfte stammten dagegen aus dem Weltenbaum selbst und drehten sich hauptsächlich um Illusionen. Zum Teil auch um das Wechseln der Gestalt, doch wie er inzwischen wusste, lag dieser Teil seiner Magie ihm im Blut und stammte wahrscheinlich aus seinem Eisriesenerbe, das er so oft wie möglich zu verdrängen suchte. 

Wenn er Recht hatte, und er hoffte sehr, dass er nie herausfinden würde, ob das der Fall war, dann konnte er die Hexe in einem Kampf schlagen, solange er ein wenig Glück hatte. Zumindest brachten ihn seine Erfahrungen mit Loreley und deren Schwester zu diesem Schluss.

Die Bemerkung der Hexe, dass Tony ein Drache sein müsste, hatte ihn kurzfristig aus der Bahn geworfen. Er hatte schon seit einer Ewigkeit keinen Drachen mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tony keiner war, auch wenn er verstand, weshalb die Fee auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Drachen beantworteten Fragen grundsätzlich mit Gegenfragen, das war eine der Regeln so alt wie die magischen Völker. Dieselbe Sorte Regel, die die Fee zwang die Wahrheit zu sagen, wann immer ihr eine direkte Frage gestellt wurde. Eine Tatsache, die Tony in aller Unschuld schon seit Beginn des Gesprächs sehr zu Lokis Vorteil nutzte. Natürlich hatten die Feen im Laufe der Zeit Mittel und Wege gefunden sich aus der Nummer mit der Ehrlichkeit herauszuwinden doch Lügen konnten sie trotz allem nicht. 

Verschweigen ja, einen glauben lassen, was nicht stimmte, sicher, doch lügen war ihnen fremd. Loki dagegen kannte sich mit Lügen aller Art aus und aus den wenigen Sätzen, die die Fee gezwungen war auf Tonys Fragen zu antworten, brachten ihm mehr als ein stundenlanges Gespräch nur zwischen der Fee und ihm selbst. 

Langsam aber sicher begann Loki daran zu zweifeln, dass es wirklich das Federkleid war hinter dem Freya her war und er bezweifelte auch stark, dass die Fee es zugelassen hatte, dass ausgerechnet ein ungeschliffener Grobian wie Frey sie von einer der wenigen Personen trennte, die sie als Freunde sah. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, dann war die Fee noch mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen als Loki in seinen einsamsten Tagen, doch Freya war stets eine verlässliche Gefährtin für sie gewesen, zumindest hatte es in Lokis Augen stets so ausgesehen. 

Allerdings hatten sowohl Freya als auch die Fee aus ihm unbegreiflichen Gründen in jüngeren Tagen ein Narren an Thor gefressen. Nicht das dem blonden Hohlkopf aufgefallen wäre, wie seltsam diese Begebenheit war. Er hatte es immer als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass jedes weibliche Wesen in den neun Welten ihm zu Füßen lag, schlicht und einfach weil er der Thronerbe von Asgard war. 

Loki dagegen hatte derlei nie als gegeben hingenommen. Viel eher glaubte er, dass seine Mitschülerinnen einen Zauber plante für den sie aus welchem Grund auch immer Thor brauchte. Oder vielleicht Odins Blutlinie, oder vielleicht jemanden, der Blitz und Donner zu bändigen wusste, obwohl er sonst von Magie etwa genauso viel verstand wie von den Stickarbeiten ihrer Mutter. Loki wusste es nicht genau, doch er wusste genau, dass die Fee nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken tat. 

Ihre Einwilligung ihn und die anderen in ihrem Zweig der Magie zu unterweisen hatte ihr den Zugang zu Asgard verschafft, den sie vorher nie hatte bekommen können. Im Gegenzug hatte sie dafür die Magie erlernt, die in Asgard heimisch war. Allein deswegen war Loki skeptisch was die alte Hexe anging. Sie war nicht die erste Magierin gewesen, die Midgard hervorgebracht hatte und doch war sie eine der wenigen, die je ihren Weg in die goldenen Hallen des Allvaters fanden.

Loki versuchte einmal mehr zu durchschauen, was Freyas Nutzen aus diesem Spiel war. Die Göttin war nachtragend ja, doch Loki konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie nach all den Jahrhunderten noch immer wütend genug auf ihn und Thor war, um Unschuldige in diese Sache mithinein zu ziehen. 

Auf der anderen Seite waren Menschen für Freya nie wirklich interessant gewesen. Sicher sie hatte es genossen von ihnen verehrt zu werden, doch alles in allem sah sie auf Midgard herab, wie es die meisten Asen auch taten. Als wäre sie etwas Besseres, weil sie den Kopf in den Wolken hatte und beinahe ewig leben würde. 

„Wenn du uns helfen könntest, würdest du es dann tun?“ Tonys Frage riss Loki aus seinen Gedanken und er sah beinahe erschrocken zu wie die Fee die Frage in ihrem Kopf hin und her wälzte bevor sie eine Antwort gab.

„Meine Hilfe ist nicht umsonst, Kind von Midgard. Was kannst du mir anbieten, das meine Hilfe wert wäre?“ Loki wusste, dass er jetzt eingreifen musste, bevor Tony sein Erstgeborenes versprach, oder sonst eine Dummheit machte. Bei Menschen wusste man nie und die Fee war schon immer gut darin gewesen sich genau das von irgendwem zu wünschen, was derjenige auf keinen Fall verspielen wollte. 

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mich mal in meinem Turm besuchen, oder woran hast du so gedacht?“ Loki zuckte zusammen, doch Tony lächelte die Fee mit diesen großen braunen Kinderaugen an. Tonys Augen waren immer ausdrucksstark, doch in seiner jüngeren Gestalt und voller Unschuld machten sie noch um einiges mehr Eindruck. 

Auch die Fee war gegen Tonys Blick nicht immun. Loki konnte sehen wie ihr Blick weicher wurde. Ein Ausdruck, den er zuletzt gesehen hatte, als Frigga ihm die neue Schülerin vorgestellt hatte. Er war damals selbst nach asischen Maßstäben noch kaum erwachsen gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn bereits in die Grundzüge der Magie eingeweiht, doch sie wusste schon damals, dass Loki mehr Herausforderungen brauchte als nur Illusionen zu erschaffen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn lag Frigga das Gestaltwandeln nicht im Blut. Dafür war sie eine begabte Wahrsagerin, eine Fähigkeit die sich wiederum Loki hartnäckig entzog. Neben der Fee hatten noch viele andere an Lokis Seite gelernt. Das einzig Beständige daran war, dass er auch nach all der Zeit bevor er sich einen Meister der Kunst nennen durfte immer das einzige männliche Wesen in ihrer Runde geblieben war. 

„Ich hatte an einen Gefallen gedacht, doch eine Einladung in deinen Turm erscheint mir durchaus von wert. Welche Art Hilfe erwartest du als Gegenleistung?“ Tony runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Loki herüber. Der erwiderte seinen Blick, gab ihm allerdings keinen weiteren Hinweis darauf, wie er reagieren sollte. Ein magischer Vertrag war eine ernste Angelegenheit und Tony war gerade dabei einen zu schließen. Wenn Loki sich an dieser Stelle einmischte, konnte die Fee ihre Hilfe nur allzu leicht zurückziehen, oder den ganzen Handel im Nachhinein für ungültig erklären.

„Kannst du Freyas Zauber brechen?“, fragte Tony vorsichtig. Fey legte den Kopf schief und streckte eine Hand aus. Loki war kurz versucht eine abwehrende Geste zu machen, doch er erkannte den Zauber in den Fingerspitzen der Magierin und ließ sie gewähren.

„Bevor ich das beantworten kann, muss ich herausfinden, um welche Art von Zauber es sich handelt. Das an sich zähle ich bereits als Hilfe. Halt still.“ Tony blieb stocksteif stehen während die Finger der Fee langsam und in einigem Abstand von Tonys Stirn zu seiner Brust bewegten. Ihre fest geschlossenen Augen, bewegten sich hin und her, während ihr Mund sich in eine finstere Linie verwandelte. Zögernd zog sie die Hand zurück und sah dann von Tony zu Loki und wieder zurück.

„Und was für eine Art Zauber ist es?“, fragte Tony nach als Undine sich abwandte und nachdenklich zu ihrem Kamin hinüberwanderte und die Finger über das Sims streichen ließ. 

„Weshalb bist du hier, Loki von Asgard?“, fragte die Fee unvermittelt und Lokis Gesicht zeigte für einen kurzen Moment Überraschung, bevor die makellose Maske sich wieder darüberlegte. 

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für die magische Klemme, in die Freya uns manövriert hat“, antwortete er vorsichtig. Die Fee warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Wasser gefrieren lassen könnte.

„Freya ist nicht das Problem in dieser Gleichung“, fauchte sie und das Federkleid um ihre Schultern bauschte sich wie die Federn eines wütenden Vogels. 

„Was ist dann das Problem?“, fragte Loki bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Die Fee wandte sich ab.

„Das Problem ist wie üblich offensichtlich und wie ebenfalls üblich liegt ihre Wurzel in deiner Unfähigkeit zu erkennen wie ein Zauber gewebt wurde.“ Loki zuckte zusammen. Er war nie ein großer Weber gewesen. Zwar erschuf er seine eigenen Zauber, doch für gewöhnlich entstanden sie wie die Blätter des großen Baumes, der seine Magie versinnbildlichte. Sie wuchsen, brauchten Licht und Luft um zu gedeihen und nichts daran ähnelte auch nur entfernt der Arbeit an einem Webstuhl, wie sowohl die Fee als auch Frigga ihm stets einzureden versucht hatten. 

„Ich webe nicht“, knurrte er und die Fee warf ungehalten die Hände in die Luft.

„Wir alle weben. Wenn du dich als Magier verstehst, dann bist du ein Weber ob es dir passt, oder nicht.“ Loki war kurz davor den alten Streit wieder aufleben zu lassen, der ihn schon mehr als einmal in Schwierigkeiten mit der Hexe gebracht hatte, als Tony sich einmal mehr als hilfreichen Begleiter erwies.

„Was hat dieses Weben mit irgendwas zu tun?“, fragte er dazwischen und die ehrliche Neugier in seiner Stimme rief sowohl Fee als auch Lügengott zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Zauber werden gewebt Kind. Zumindest ist es das, was Hexen seit Jahrtausenden tun. Jede Hexe hinterlässt ihren persönlichen Webstil, wenn sie einen Zauber anfertigt. Einen Stil, den man mit etwas Übung wiedererkennen kann und der einem verrät welche Hintergedanken der Weber zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem die Magie ihre Form annahm hatte. Loki war schon immer eine arge Enttäuschung was diese Art der Magie angeht.“ Loki zuckte unter dem Seitenhieb nicht zusammen, doch er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, damit seine Magie nicht aufloderte und die Höhle mit einer Eisschicht überzog.

„So wie ein Fingerabdruck?“, fragte Tony mit gerunzelter Stirn. Die Fee nickte erfreut bevor sie sich daran machte die ursprüngliche Frage des Jungen zu beantworten.

„Der Zauber, den Freya gewebt hat, steckt voller Rachegedanken, aber auch dem ehrlichen Willen zu helfen. Ich bin sicher sie hatte nie vor dich ernsthaft zu verletzen, ganz sicher jedoch versucht sie Loki dazu zu bringen etwas zu tun. Allerdings ist es schwer zu sehen, was genau sie von ihm will. Dieser Zauber bindet dein Schicksal an Lokis Entscheidung, zu tun was immer Freya sich auch von ihm wünscht. Ich könnte euch mehr sagen, aber der Zauber wird sich nur lösen, wenn Loki selbst auf die Lösung kommt.“ Loki starrte die Fee verständnislos an. Wut kochte noch immer in seinem Inneren, doch was die Fee sagte, war zu ehrlich um es zu ignorieren. 

„Also ist es nicht das Federkleid, das Freya wünscht?“, fragte Thor in die Stille hinein. Undine lächelte matt. 

„Nein. Dieser Zauber ist im tiefsten Inneren an Emotionen gebunden. Es ist an Loki herauszufinden was nötig ist um ihn zu lösen. Und ich sage lösen, nicht brechen. Diesen Zauber zu brechen ist nicht weiter schwer, doch das würde euren Freund in dem Zustand belassen, in dem er sich jetzt befindet.“

Loki zuckte zusammen und sah unsicher zu Tony herüber. Der wirkte nicht weiter entsetzt von dieser Entwicklung, doch nach allem, was Loki inzwischen über Tonys Kindheit in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, war er auch in diesem Alter bereits ein begnadeter Schauspieler, was seine Gefühle anging.

„Dann kannst du uns nicht helfen?“, fragte Tony noch einmal und Undine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte nicht, doch selbst in der Dunkelheit leuchtet das Licht der Hoffnung für jene, die bereit sind zu sehen.“ Mit einem letzten bedeutungsschweren Blick in Richtung Loki schlug die Fee die Hände zusammen und einen Herzschlag später fanden die fünf Reisenden sich erneut am Rande des Sees wieder.


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Tony

Die Reise zurück nach Midgard verlief schweigend und ohne besondere Schwierigkeiten. Loki war nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt. 

Tony war sich nicht ganz sicher, doch er hatte das komische Gefühl schuld an dem ganzen Debakel zu sein. 

Thor wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er zu all dem sagen sollte und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hielt er den Mund.  
Bruce dachte darüber nach, was die seltsame Frau wohl damit gemeint haben könnte, dass der Fluch an Gefühle gebunden war. 

Und Nat revidierte einmal mehr ihre Einschätzung was Loki anging. 

Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht zu überlegen, was sie den zurückgebliebenen Avengers im Turm sagen würden, doch als die Gefährten im Gemeinschaftsraum landeten, war dieser leer. Nur JARVIS begrüßte die Reisenden. Offenbar war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen so gedrückt, dass selbst der AI auffiel, dass die Reise nicht das erhoffte Ergebnis gebracht hatte. 

Dennoch informierte er die Reisenden über die soeben behobene Schlangenkrise, die sich in der Bucht abgespielt hatte. Allerdings hielt er Nat und Thor, die beide Anstalten machten sofort zum Ort des Geschehens zu eilen mit der Information zurück, dass sich die übrigen Avengers bereits auf dem Rückweg befanden.

Nat und Bruce verabschiedeten sich schon bald um sich schnell umzuziehen und vielleicht sogar zu duschen bevor der Quinjet eintraf. 

Thor versuchte sich an einer aufmunternden Rede, doch im Moment ließen sich weder Loki noch Tony aufmuntern. Schließlich gab auch Thor auf und ließ die beiden grübelnd im nur wenig beleuchteten Wohnzimmer allein. Wahrscheinlich um auf der Landeplattform draußen auf und ab zu laufen und darüber zu grummeln, dass er einen guten Kampf verpasst hatte.

Loki versuchte zu begreifen, wo der Fehler in seinen Überlegungen lag. Was er hätte tun sollen um den Fluch zu lösen, der offenbar auf Tony lag, doch ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein. Tony dagegen war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob nicht er irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. 

„Loki?“, fragte er nach einer Weile vorsichtig. Der Trickster schien tief in Gedanken versunken, doch Tonys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ja“, murmelte er und schaute zu Tony hinüber. Der atmete tief durch und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Er wusste, dass diese Taktik irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein schlummerte und ihn auch schon genug Geld in Vegas gekostet hatte, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl und sprudelte heraus, was er gerade nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte.

„Wenn ich jetzt klein bleibe, ist das schon in Ordnung. Ich habe ja dich und Bruce und JARVIS und Pepper. Du musst dir wegen mir keine Umstände mehr machen.“ Gegen Ende war Tonys Tonfall immer verlorener geworden und Lokis Herz brach ein wenig für den tapferen Jungen, der anscheinend nicht sah wie sehr Loki sich wünschte ihm helfen zu können.

„Tony?“, fragte er leise und große, ängstliche Kinderaugen sahen zu ihm auf. Loki streckte die Arme aus und Tony kuschelte sich nur zu gern in die angebotene Umarmung. „Wir kriegen das wieder hin.   
Ich verspreche es dir.“ Der Schwur legte sich über die beiden wie eine warme Decke und Tony schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr in Lokis kühle Umarmung bevor er die Augen schloss und sich auf die Zunge biss. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er gar nicht zurück in das Leben an das er sich erinnerte. Wenn er ehrlich war, genoss er es gerade mit Leuten zusammen zu sein, die ihn mochten, aber das konnte er Loki nicht sagen. Wer wusste schon was die Erwachsenen daraus wieder machen würden?

 

Pepper

Diesen Moment wählte Pepper um ins Wohnzimmer zu stürzen nachdem JARVIS sie darüber unterrichtet hatte, dass Tony wieder da war. Der Anblick raubte ihr fast den Atem und sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht wieso.

Vorsichtig kam sie näher und sah Loki in die Augen. Der Lügengott machte keine Anstalten sich zu erklären, doch Pepper brauchte gerade auch gar keinen Kommentar, den sie ohnehin nicht geglaubt hätte. Stattdessen ließ sie sich neben den beiden auf der Couch nieder und lächelte traurig als Tony aufsah und von Lokis Schoß auf ihren hinüberkletterte um auch ihr eine bärenhafte Umarmung zu Teil werden zu lassen.

Loki räusperte sich nach einer Weile und Pepper sah auf.

„Was genau hat JARVIS mit Schlangenkrise gemeint?“, fragte er vorsichtig als erwartete er jeden Moment dass Pepper ihm an die Gurgel ging. Die schluckte den bösen Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag hinunter und bat JARVIS um die Aufzeichnungen der letzten Stunde. 

Pepper sah wie Lokis Gesichtsausdruck sich von mäßig interessiert zu völlig entsetzt veränderte als er die Riesenschlange zu Gesicht bekam. Noch nie hatte sie einen solchen Ausdruck bei ihm gesehen.  
Dann erklang JARVIS Stimme, die meldete, dass die Avengers soeben gelandet waren. Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren sie im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Einschließlich eines ungläubig dreinblickenden Thors sowie einer frisch geduschten Nat, die sich bei einem leicht beschwipst wirkenden Bruce untergehakt hatte.

Die Blicke der Avengers hätten töten können als sie sich auf Loki legten. Pepper jedoch war eher daran interessiert, weshalb Clint eine Würgeschlange wie eine Federboa um den Hals trug.

Allerdings schien Steve, oder eher Captain America viel mehr daran interessiert zu sein Loki unangespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, als die Situation zu erklären.

„Was geht hier vor?“, fragte Pepper und baute sich ohne darüber nachzudenken zwischen den anklagenden Blicken und dem Mann, an den sich Tony inzwischen wieder klammerte, auf. Steve erwiderte ihren Blich und antwortete beinahe emotionslos.

„Das würde ich gerne von Loki hören.“

 

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
